Love for Hermione
by MegzN'TheMarauders
Summary: The summer before 6th year, Hermione begins to relax and have fun in life. What happens when a Weasley twin by the name of George notices this?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own the Harry Potter clan. Thank JKR for that, she created all these fab people!

**Leaving Home**

Hermione was at her house packing. She had received a letter the previous day from Ron saying that she would be picked up the next day to be taken to the burrow. She had been home for only 3 weeks, but her house had become really quiet or really loud at times. Her parents had become distant from one another and they threatened divorce. They were either not in the same room as each other, or screaming. Hermione couldn't have any time with her parents together, she had to have time separately with them. It was like a real divorce but under the same roof. Someone would be here to pick her up in a half an hour.

She hadn't had any letters from Harry yet, she understood though. He just lost his godfather, the closest thing he had to a father, in the Ministry in June. He felt guilty for believing his dream and going to help Sirius only to find out it was a trap. He had become really quiet and hardly laughed. He had dealt with enough, grown up without parents, staying with his neglecting aunt and uncle, his life threatened by an evil dark wizard, witnessed a school mate murdered, and then his god father killed.

"Hermione!" called her mother from downstairs, "Their here" Hermione looked in her mirror, her long hair which used to be bushy now sat in soft, silky ringlets. Her jeans sat nicely on her hips and her spaghetti strap top showed her no longer flat chest. Hermione the grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks and ran downstairs. She went into the living room and who she saw was unexpected.

"Fred? George?" she asked. The two red headed boys turned around. They both looked identical, seeing as they were twins, but Hermione didn't know which one was which

"Yup, that's us. You ready to go?" asked one

"Yeah. How come you two came?" she asked

"Well seeing as we were over and we were leaving to go to work, mum decided to send us" replied the other

**'Wow 'Mione's changed a lot during since we last saw her' **thought George, **'She's gotten hott! What? No! I can't think that, she's Ron's best friend and Ron likes her'**

"Bye mum, bye dad. Please get along when I'm gone" she said kissing her mum then her dad on the cheek. She went to pick up her trunk but noticed that either Fred or George had already picked it up, "Thanks"

"Bye darling" said her mum

"Bye pumpkin" said her dad, at this Hermione's face reddened

"Dad" she moaned. He just winked at her and Hermione followed Fred and George who were heading outside, "Erm, are we not flooing there?"

"Nah. We're going to drive. Fred and I bought a car with our profits in the shop" said George

"Why? Do you not apparate everywhere?"

"More or less, but who can resist a car? It is of course jinxed to be bigger in the inside with some magical properties" explained Fred. The situation was slightly awkward for Hermione who rarely spoke to the twins. The last time she spoke to them it was to give them in to trouble for testing their inventions on younger students.

"So to the Burrow then? Is Harry there?" asked Hermione

"Nope. He'll be coming in a few days. Dumbledore's bringing him, has to take him somewhere" answered George.

"So how's the shop going then?" Hermione asked, she was starting to become really tired.

"Pretty good, we're the only shop people actually stay in for longer than they need to. Diagon Alley is falling apart. Some shops are boarded up, windows are covered in those Ministry signs, its pretty dull" said George

"But we make up for that. We add a bit of colour to ours to make it fun and not depressing" said Fred

"Oh right. Look I'm really tired. how long 'til we get there?" asked Hermione

"We'll be there in about 2 seconds" said George

"Oh there's mum now" said George. Hermione sat up after taking in that he said 2 seconds not hours

"What? How'd we get here so fast?"

"We told you magical car. We thought you were smart 'Mione" said Fred

"Hey, that's not fair my dear brother, she is. She's just tired didn't take it in. Plus she doesn't think that a magical car includes getting across the country in a half hour" said George

"Yeah" said Hermione climbing out the car

"You like Hermione" Fred teased George quietly so only George could hear, George didn't say anything he just reddened in the face, "Oh god it's true. You like 'Mione?"

"So?" demanded George

"But, but she's _Hermione, _she's a book worm, you're a Weasley Twin, a pranker. You're both so different" explained Fred

"I know but that's not something bad, but who says anything would happen? She sees me just as Ron's older brother and someone who's not serious. Also Ron would go ballistic. Remember his reaction to Krum? Anyway it's just a crush, nothing will happen" answered George sadly.

"Yeah I know mate, it's ashame. You two would fit together nicely" joked Fred winking at George before jumping out of the car, out of reach from George's menacing hands.

* * *

In the house, Hermione was being fed some soup when Ron came charging downstairs, Mrs Weasley was in the living room sorting out some washing 

"Muuuuum, Fred and George nicked my broom. I can't find it" moaned Ron

"Honey, Fred and George have been away getting Hermione. You probably left it somewhere and don't remember where" replied Mrs Weasley

"When does 'Mione get here?" he asked getting excited

"She's already here. She's in the kitchen eating some soup. Then she's off to bed. She's rather tired" replied Mrs Weasley. Ron then went into the kitchen, but Hermione wasn't alone.

"You know I never expected you and Fred being the ones to come get me. I mean I always told you off at school, but you don't seem to hold a grudge for it. Also the infamous Weasley twins with a car? Now that was a surprise" said Hermione sitting opposite George

"Nah, you were fun getting angry. I liked it when you were angry, showed some attitude" said George winking at her, "Also the car? Well who says a Weasley can't have a car? At leas this one is legal"

_**'He's so hot. Did he just wink at me?'**_ thought Hermione, _**'No I can't think like that. He's Ron's older brother, he just sees me as a know-it-all who's friends with his younger brother' **_Ron then coughed and Hermione and George both looked up

"Oh hi Ron!" said Hermione jumping out of her chair and giving him a hug.

"Hey. How's summer been going for you?" he asked as she backed out form the hug

"Oh you know, just the usual, but mum and dad have been fighting. They've been threatening divorce at each other. Even the simplest things like calling me down for dinner starts a fight. _Honey come down for dinner! _calls dad and then: _Don't shout in my ear Dan_ argues mum" Hermione mimicked her parents,"It's just so stupid. I don't want them to divorce. They don't see the seriousness of Voldemort's return- Oh Ron get a grip. They need to stick together. I need them to stick together. I couldn't bear it if I lost them"

"'Mione don't worry they'll stick together. They wouldn't do that to you" said Ron

"I don't know. I mean I might leave them. If we're staying with Harry until the end then something could happen to me and they would have to deal with that" said Hermione "Well I'm really tired I need to sleep. Am I staying in Ginny's room again?"

"Nope. You're staying in Fred and my old room. Now milady if I could lead you to your chamber for the summer" said George holding out his arm

"Certainly my knight in shining armour" replied Hermione giggling

**_'I did not just say knight in shining armour?' _**she thought

Hermione took his arm in hers and he lead her up the stairs leaving a scowling Ron Weasley

"'Mione you've really changed over the summer. You seem more relaxed, rather than you know you're usual unrelaxed self" said George

"Yeah I know. I mean I've changed in appearance, so it's given me some confidence slightly, and after the Ministry I realize that knowledge won't help you defeat Voldemort or any other evil out there." she replied

"Yeah, you're right. No wonder you're more confident after your change. You look gorgeous, but you were still beautiful before" said George

**'I didn't just say that aloud did I?'** thought George

"Are you flirting with me Mr Weasley?" asked Hermione as they stopped outside Fred and George bedroom door

"Well, Miss Granger do you wish for me to be flirting?" he asked leaning on the door pane. Hermione then noticed how close he was, she could feel his breath and count the freckles on his nose. George also noticed how close he was but didn't move. He started to lean in closer, he then leant in and his lips touched hers. Hermione was shocked at first but she relaxed and parted her lips. George then deepened the kiss, he put one hand on her cheek and the other in the small of her back. Hermione put one arm on his should and the other in his hair. Then someone coughed, George and Hermione broke apart and there at the stairs stood Ginny. Hermione jumped back and ran into her room before closing the door.

"So...?" said Ginny slowly, "looks like you two missed each other"

"Shut up" said George before walking past her and down stairs. Ginny then went into the twins' old room and saw Hermione sitting on the bed

"So Miss Granger, looks like you have the hots for a Weasley twin" she said laughing. Hermione then blushed and looked up,

"Ok, maybe I do but no one can find out. Ron would kill George if he found out. But George doesn't like me, it was just a heat of the moment thing" she said standing up and opening her trunk

"I don't think so. Look I can find out if he likes you if you want?" said Ginny, the thought of Hermione going out with her brother was something Ginny wanted, she could tease her but then if they got married then Hermione would be her sister in law.

"I don't know. Anyway, if something did happen my friendship with Ron would probably change. Remember Ron with Krum at the Yule Ball, how would he feel if it was his older brother? Plus George isn't going back to Hogwarts, it would be long distance since he would be in Diagon Alley and I would be in Hogwarts" explained Hermione sadly, "I do like him but there are flaws in it, also we're really different, I'm the know-it-all, who studies _all the time, _and I'm too serious for any Weasley twin, and he's the joking, pranking type"

"Hermione? Does that really matter? Ron shouldn't ruin something for you, he should know that if you're happy, then he should be happy. Did you not hear though? Their joke shop's doing so well they're going to buy a shop in Hogsmeade, and does post not count? And Hermione? I thought the saying was opposites attract? You would be a cute couple, I overheard you when you were talking to him, you said 'knowledge won't help you defeat Voldemort or any other evil out there'. You are more relaxed. You are smart even without studying so if you enjoy life like you're acting now then you won't be so different after all" said Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny, that means a lot. Although I have a feeling that nothing will happen" said Hermione finishing her unpacking, "So what shall we do then?"

"How about some Quidditch? You can learn to fly" suggested Ginny

"I don't know I'm scared of height, but why not? I should try new things, doesnt mean I have to be on the Quidditch team" said Hermione walking towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Harry Potter Gang. Or any of the places they are set in.

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione and Ginny went outside, they saw Fred and George who were sitting near the broom shed.

"I don't know Ginny, I don't want to learn to fly in front of them, they'll laugh at me" said Hermione they were getting closer to them

"Come on, no they won't they know you've never ridden a broom before, and I'll jinx them if they do. Don't worry 'bout it 'Mione" said Ginny comfortingly. When they reached the broom shed and the twins, Ginny coughed to tell them of their presence

"Oh hey Ginny, 'Mione" said Fred, George had turned red and was looking at his feet when he greeted them

"Hey, well what are you two up to?" asked Ginny

"We were just talking" said George, Ginny began walking around them to open the door.

"I thought you two said you were going to work? You said that was why you two came and got me" said Hermione looking at Fred, too embarrassed to look at George

"Did we? Oh right. Nah we volunteered, wanted to test our car out. And this one here, " Fred said pointing at George, "wanted to impress young Miss Granger with the car and his maturity" George then hit him in the arm, "Ow!"

"Serves you right Freddie, embarrassing Georgie and Hermione" said Ginny coming out of the broom shed with two brooms

"I've told you never to call me Freddie-"

"Or me Georgie" they complained, "Anyways, what you doing with two brooms? 'Mione you going to fly?"

"I'm going to try. Ginny's going to teach me, thought I'd try it. However I know I won't do too well, so you and Fred better not laugh at me" she said seriously glaring at the both of them

**'She's so hot when she glares. You can see the fire in her eyes' **thought George

"Mind if we join you then? I can stop milady from falling of her galiant broom" said George bowing to Hermione. Fred began snickering before Ginny hit him in the head.

"Come on Fred let's go tell Ron, and he can maybe play. Probably won't want to, he's been moaning to mum for the past three weeks" Ginny said grabbing Fred's arm and leading him towards the Burrow

"Don't worry 'bout him. He doesn't really understand" said George

"You mean about you and me earlier?" asked Hermione slowly, George nodded, "Because I'm Hermione? The know-it-all, who doesn nothing but study and tell you off?" George nodded again

"I don't care though, I like you know matter what, I realized after you ran into your room, that I've liked you for a while, Ron wasn't the only one jealous of you and Krum, I envied him. I remember visiting you when you were petrified, when you were down in the lake for the second task for the Triwizard Tournament I just wished you would come out alive, and when I heard you were in the Ministry in June and you were hit by that curse, I just hoped that you would be ok and you would be safe. Over the summer, whenever I heard your name my stomach did somersaults, and when I heard you were coming over today I was thinking about nothing but you" said George looking deep into her eyes

"Oh George, so I didn't mean nothing up the stairs then? I wish I had known, but I thought you just say me as Ron's annoying friend. I mean I always told you off and everything last year, but when you left school last year, I noticed that I missed you and your pranks. I wish we could be together, but-"

"Why can't we be together? We both like each other, whats the problem?"

"It's just I'm going back to school, and you'll be working in your shop, and I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll be hurt, Ron will be hurt, or Ron will hurt you as a result of me. Either way someone will be hurt" she said turning around and looking at the Burrow

"'Mione? Why would I hurt you? I can't stop thinking about you. If Ron likes you, then why hasn't he asked you out or told you? So he can't stop you dating people, and I can defend myself from Ron. I mean Ginny and Harry have both told me that I shouldn't care about what Ron thinks. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. If you're up for it?

"I mean me working in Diagon Alley won't be a problem, we can spend the summer together and when you go back to school I'll send you mail everyday and when we get our property in Hogsmeade I'll be working there while Fred works in Diagon Alley. You can visit me on Hogsmeade visits. We can do this 'Mione, but we can't if you don't give it a chance" George explained

"Oh alright. Why not? Yes! Yes I will go out with you George Weasley, she said turning to him, and she gave him a hug.

"Here comes Fred, Ginny and Ron now. What will we do about Ron? Will we tell him?" asked George

"Not right now, let's wait until Harry's here he can talk sense into Ron if he overreacts" said Hermione. When Ginny, Fred and Ron reached them Fred winked at George and Ginny smiled at HErmione

"What were you two talking about?" asked Ron

"Well George here has decided he's going to teach me how to fly, and he's_ not_ going to laugh at me" said Hermione

"_You're _going to _fly? _Seriously?" chuckled Ron

"Well yeah, I thought I would try and face my fear of heights by flying. You know trying new things too" said Hermione picking up a broom.

"I thought your fear, was the fear of failing? Was that not what you're boggart turned into in third year?" asked Ron

"Well yes it was, but that was then, I'm not as serious about it anymore" said Hermione stiffly

"You're kidding? Come one 'Mione you have always cared about nothing but your school results, you're 'Mione that's just you, you cant change that, and if you did you wouldn't be Hermione Granger" said Ron smiling

"That's what you think? You think that I care about nothing except my school results? I care about you and Harry, I care about my family and you're family and I care about winning this battle that is ahead of us" said Hermione before running to the Burrow

"You are the biggest prick Ron" said George before running after Hermione

"George's right Ron. Even I know that Hermione doesn't just care about school, why do you think she went to the Ministry with you in June? She wanted to help Harry and save Sirius, she also came up with the idea of the DA. If she cared about nothing but school then she would have stayed behind and left you and Harry to save Sirius, but no she risked her life and broke school rules going. She also went against Umbridge and the Ministry starting the DA. You are a git Ron" Fred told Ron before walking towards the house. Ginny just slapped him in the face.

In the Burrow, Hermione just ran up he stairs and into her room and landed on the bed crying. She heard the door open but didn't look up

"Go away!" she cried but the person didn't leave, so she sat up before saying, "I thought I told you to go- Oh hi George, sorry. I thought you were Ron"

"No, Ron was being a prick 'Mione" he said sitting beside her

"Do people really think that way of me?" she asked sadly

"God no Hermione. We all know that you want to do well, but we don't think you care about nothing else. If you cared about nothing else, then you wouldn't have gone to the Ministry to help Harry and save Sirius. You are a kind, loving smart, beautiful girl. Ron is just blind and doesn't see that. You shouldn't listen to him, he just doesn't think. I remember in your third year he made you cry s often that I wanted to punch him. I would have done out there, but I wanted to make sure you were alright first. Please don't let him upset you, I can't bear to see you upset" said George wiping away the tears from under her eyes.

"You're right. I need to just ignore half the things he says. Thanks George, you really cheered me up. I'm glad you're here" she said. George then leant in and kissed her, it was a gentle kiss but became more loving when Hermione parted her lips and George's tongue entered her mouth. When they broke apart both of them were panting, Hermione then placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. George noticed this and slowly put her head on the pillow and threw a blanket over her before quietly creeping out.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was thoroughly refreshed. She noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, so before going downstairs she quickly changed and cleaned herself up. She brushed her hair and washed her face before adding some more make up. Before running downstairs she looked in the mirror. She had a pair of light blue jeans, and a bubblegum pink t-shirt on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the clatter of cutlery and plates in the kitchen, and lots of talking. 

_**Everyone else must be up already.**_ thought Hermione. When she walked in she saw Mrs Weasley piling eggs and bacon on Ron's and Ginny's plate, as she walked towards the table Mrs Weasley noticed her.

"Ah, Hermione you're awake. Would you like some eggs and bacon?" she asked

"Yes please Mrs Weasley, that'd be nice" replied Hermione sitting in the only vaant seat which was unfortunately located between Ron and George. As she sat down Mrs Weasley gave her five pieces of bacon and three spoonfuls of scrambled eggs. George then poured her some orange juice while smiling at her, Hermione smiled back before taking a sip of the juice.

"So how id you sleep 'Mione?" asked Ron

"Fine, thank you Ronald" said Hermione without looking at him, "You know I feel really refreshed I think I might go outside for a bit today" Ron looked upset by being dismissed but didn't say anything

"'Mione it's pouring out there" said Ginny pointing out the window. It was of course pouring rain, it was bucketing down, you could hardly see father than a couple of meters

"So? I love the rain, especially walking and dancing in it" replied Hermione, "I used to do it when I was younger all the time, it's a sort of escape. You feel free out in the rain. If you can't see anything that's around you then there's nothing there. You're alone, I do it whenever I can but last year was the drought and then we're in Hogwarts all the time so I can never go out with classes and everything" Hermione then finished her breakfast and stood up. She waved good bye o everyone before running outside, the water fell on her and by the time she had been out for only a few minutes, she was soaked to the bone, but it was nice. She loved the feeling, she didn't have any problems any more. The water was washing them away, she didn't have school to worry about, she didn't have her problem with Ron and George, she didn't have to worry about Voldemort and the Final Battle. She could just live in the moment. As she spun around she felt someone grab her waist, as she looked round, she saw a soaking wet George.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Hermione assured him that he could join in, "You know you're soaking?"

"Of course I know I'm soaking, I'm spinning in the torrential rain here. Isn't it lovely though? No problems to worry about, the rain's washing them all away" she said to him

"I see why you love it so much" he answered, Hermione began to shiver from not dancing around anymore, "Come one we should get you in before you catch a cold, then mum will kill me for letting you catch a cold" Hermione laughed and walked towards the house with her hand in George's.

"Hey you two are soaked" laughed Ginny as they got into the house

"Yeah, you know you shouldn't laugh about it" said George with a mischievous grin

"And why should I not laugh?" asked Ginny

"Because this will happen. Aguamenti!" said George pointing his wand at Ginny. The spell caused a jet of water to come out of George's wand and soak Ginny. Hermione laughed but later regretted it after she saw Ginny's face.

"ARG! GEORGE! I'M SOAKED!" she screamed. George just stood there calmly, putting his wand away. He was used to Ginny's screaming but when she reached for her wand George ran for his life.

"Ginny you can't use magic!" yelled George as he ran up the stairs, with Ginny close on his tail. Laughing Hermione followed suit upstairs towards her room where she could change. She wasn't of age yet so she couldn't magic herself dry. Even though she was in a household of of-aged wizards she _could _use magic and get caught, but she couldn't be bothered. Up in her room she could hear George's and Ginny's feet thumping on the floor above. She could also hear Mrs Weasley screaming

"I DON'T CARE WHAT GEORGE DID TO YOU! YOU DON'T CHASE HIM AROUND THE HOUSE TRYING TO CURSE HIM! YOU ARE UNDER AGE YOUNG LADY!" screamed Mrs Weasley. There was a knock on her door so she had to quickly put a t-shirt on over her bra. As she opened the door she saw that it was George.

"Hey, George. So your mum caught Ginny then?" she asked opening the door for him to walk in

"Yeah she did, she has to clean the shed out now. Ginny's fuming, the shed leaks and with the rain she'll be as soaked as we were out there by the time she's done" chuckled George

"Poor Ginny, all because you soaked her" said Hermione in mock sympathy. George was still laughing

"I have a question. How can you tell me and Fred apart? I mean mum can't even do that yet" asked George

"I don't know I can just tell. I guess it was harder before I found out you liked me. Now I noticed that you both look at things differently. Like when Angelina's around Fred is always looking at her and smiling at her, you can see in his eyes that he really likes her, and you never had that expression when you saw her. You talked to her but you didn't have that loving expression when you look at her. You get what I mean?" she asked

"I think so, so do I look at you differently than Fred does?" he asked

"It's not as obvious when you're the person being looked at" admitted Hermione

"Well, even if you can't see it, I really like you 'Mione. You're my girl in the rain. You're my Rain Girl" he said smiling at her

"I really like you too," she said, but added teasingly,"Georgie" Hermione squealed as George lunged at her

"What makes you think you can call me Georgie?" he asked tickling her

"A-alr-right I w-won't c-call you Georgie i-if you s-st-stop ti-tickling me!" she said through her laughs, George however didn't stop tickling her, "p-please, c-come on st-stop it!" she yelled before falling off the bed

"Sorry 'Mione, you alright down there?" asked George laughing, Hermione didn't answer though she was too busy laughing, she was clutching her sides trying to breath which was difficult from laughing so much. Once she calmed down someone opened the door. It was Ron

"You alright 'Mione I heard you yell and I heard you fall?" he asked looking concerned, then he saw George sitting on the bed, "What are you doing in here?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm alright. Just fell off the bed. George here wouldn't stop tickling me when I told him to stop" answered Hermione

"And I am in here because I am talking to the lovely Miss Hermione Granger" answered George

"'Mione is he annoying you?" asked Ron

"No Ronald he isn't annoying me. We're having fun talking" said Hermione

"Mind if I join in on the chats, I'm bored and Fred's off de-gnoming the garden and Ginny's cleaning the shed out" asked Ron

"Erm, 'Mione it's your room what do you think?" asked George not really wanting Ron to come in but he couldn't say no if Hermione wants him there

"Um, sure Ron I mean if you're really bored I don't see why not" said Hermione looking at George

"Thanks you guys, so Harry's supposed to come tomorrow morning. What do you think he's doing with Dumbledore?" asked Ron sitting on the floor next to Hermione

"So he's doing something with Dumbledore? You think it has to do with the prophecy?" asked Hermione

"I bet it has. Why else Dumbledore go and pick Harry up?" asked George. Hermione stood up from the hard floor and sat on the bed. Ron went red as he saw her sit next to George.

"I wonder what the prophecy's about" asked Hermione, she had been thinking this through since she found out that the Order had been guarding it from Voldemort, "it's obviously really important if the Voldemort wanted it -get a grip Ron- and the Order was guarding it. I wish Harry wasn't involved in all this, he's lost so much to him, his parents, Sirius, he saw Cedric die, and he's almost been murdered by him. I just wish Voldemort would die!" said Hermione angrily

"I know, but Harry's brave and strong he's escaped him every time and he has something Voldemort -Jesus Ron it's a name- doesn't have and Harry has used it to his advantage, he has loved ones, he has emotions and he has friends. He tried to possess Harry but failed because Harry felt love and has a pure soul, when Voldemort has some fucked up one" said George

"Yeah. I just hope Harry's feeling better. I wish he would talk to us. He didn't really feel like it afterwards in school and he didn't write back to any of my letters. I understand how he feels, losing the closest thing he had to a dad, but the worst thing is that he feels guilty. He thinks it was his fault, I tried to tell him in my letters that it wasn't, Voldemort tricked him, and Harry responded in the only way that he knew. I mean if he believed that he was being tricked and Voldemort did have Sirius then Harry would feel even worse, but he did the right thing in trying to save him" explained Hermione

"He won't ever get over it but he will be stronger because of it" said Ron.

"RON, GEORGE, HERMIONE!" called Mrs Weasley, "LUNCH!" Ron jumped up as he heard the last word and ran out the room

"Ron's a git" said George as he stood up

"Why?" questioned Hermione

"He never apologized about what he said to you, he's acting like it never happened and he just waltzes in here and asks to join us. I could hit him" said George angrily

"That won't help, even if it does make you feel better," said Hermione smiling, "but I don't really care, I'll be hurting him if we tell him about us" said Hermione

"So about our date," started George as the walked out the room, " I could take you out to lunch when you come to Diagon Alley. Or I could invite you round another time so we can get away from everyone" suggested George.

"I'll tell you later" came Hermione's reply as they had reached the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day and evening was spent inside, as it poured all day. Ron had decided to stay with Hermione and George, and after a while, Fred joined them.

"So you apologized to Granger yet, Ron?" he asked as he sat on George's other side

"What?" asked Ron looking at Fred from the floor

"Well earlier this morning you said some unkind things, I thought maybe you would have apologized and begged for her forgiveness" stated Fred, "so I take it you didn't apologize"

"Well, not really, but-" started Ron

"You thought we all forgot right?" asked George shaking his head at his younger brother

"Look, I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't realize I upset you that much" apologized Ron

"Yeah and running into the house after your so called friend tells you that you care about nothing except school, isn't that upsetting" said Fred sarcastically.

"Just leave it you guys, I don't care because I know you're wrong Ron, you're wrong a lot so I've taken to just ignoring the hurtful things you say" said Hermione before standing up and looking out the window.

"What? I don't upset you like that a lot Hermione" snapped Ron

"Yes you do Ron, in third year you wouldn't talk to me because your stupid rat, which turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, made it look like Crookshanks ate him. Also because I told McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. You also got mad at me for going to the Yule Ball with Viktor,"said Hermione before turning to face Ron with tears in her eyes

"BED NOW!" yelled Mrs Weasley from downstairs

"'Mione I'm sorry for everything" said Ron before standing up and leaving the room, Fred followed but George stayed on the bed.

"Come on, don't let anything he's done upset you 'Mione" he said standing up and hugging her, she silently cried on his shoulder

"I always ask myself why I'm even friends with him, but then I feel bad when I think that. I mean Harry and I get along, we're best friends but he never says anything bad to me. Last year he yelled at me and Ron, but that was understandable he had been left in the dark while we were at Headquarters. He also saw Voldemort return so he was angry all the time. I just wonder why Ron treats me like this," she said looking into George's green eyes, as he looked into her hazel ones.

"'Mione, don't worry about Ron, you're friends with him because you're both friends with Harry and when Ron doesn't upset you he's nice. You just have to tell him off whenever he says anything like that. Don't let him walk all over you, Ron treats you like this because he's a git. He just doesn't understand that other people have feelings. I mean guys take insults fine and just challenge each other, but he doesn't realize that girls take it personally and are hurt by it. Just use the bat-bogey hex on him, and then he'll learn" said George. He hugged her before bidding her good night.

"I'm going to the shop, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good night and good bye my Rain Girl" he said before kissing her hand and apparating out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, never have and never will.

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she just went downstairs not bothering about changing. When she reached the kitchen she saw Ginny and Ron talking at the table

"Hey guys" she greeted as she sat down opposite Ron

"Hey, 'Mione" said Ginny, "Did you hear? Phlegm's here" Ron scowled at her

"Don't call her Phlegm" snapped Ron

"Ooh yeah, Ron you fancy her" giggled Ginny

"Erm, who's Phlegm?" asked Hermione curiously as she poured some cereal into a bowl

"It's Fleur, Fleur Delecour. Remember her? From the Tournament?" asked Ginny

"Oh? Why is Fleur here?" asked Hermione

"She's working at Gringott's to 'eemproove 'er eengleesh' where she met Bill. They're engaged now" explained Ginny, this information surprised Hermione so much that she was holding her spoon up half way to her face," Yeah quite fast right? Mum doesn't approve though. Says that they're getting married too fast, but since Voldemort's back-shut it Ron- everyone's rushing into things"

"Yeah, but why does she disapprove, I mean if they lo-" started Hermione but she was interrupted by Mrs Weasley coming in. She began cooking up some eggs and bacon,

"Erm, mum who's getting a fry up when we get cold breakfast?" asked Ron staring at the eggs and bacon hungrily as they sizzled

"It's for Harry, he looks too skinny-" she said without looking up

"Harry's here? I thought he wasn't coming until later this morning?" cut in Ron

"Whatever he was doing with Dumbledore didn't take as long as expected, he's staying in Fred and George's room. You didn't see him Hermione?" replied Mrs Weasley, but when she turned around Ron, Hermione had already disappeared. As they bounded up stairs they reached the room Hermione was staying in

"You didn't see him 'Mione?" asked Ron

"No, I just got up and left. I would normally fix myself up before going down stairs but I changed my mind today. I'm surprised he didn't wake me p when he came in. I'm a really light sleeper" she said as they Ron slammed the door open, "Ron!" she said as she watched Ron run into the room. Hermione walked in and saw that the slamming of the door had caused Harry to sit bolt up right. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them open,

"Wuzzgoinon?" asked Harry groping around hopelessly for his glasses

"We didn't know you were here already!" said Ron loudly hitting Harry over the head

"Ron, don't hit him!" said Hermione. Harry found his glasses and looked up at his two best friends.

"All right?" asked Ron

"Never been better" answered Harry rubbing the part of his head that Ron had hit, before lying back down, "You?"

"Not bad. When did you get here? Mum just told us" said Ron

"About one o'clock this morning" answered Harry

"How were the muggles Harry? Did they treat you alright?" asked Hermione kindly

"Same as usual, didn't talk to me much, so I just hung out in my room. I like it that way best though, then I don't need to look at my pig for a cousin" answered Harry grinning, "How are you Hermione?"

"I'm OK" answered Hermione, she was wanting to ask how Harry was dealing with Sirius' death and why he didn't write back to any of her letters but she didn't want to force the situation.

"What time is it anyway? Did I miss breakfast?" asked Harry

"Don't worry about it, mum's making you some eggs and bacon; she thinks you're too skinny" said Ron, "So what's the story with you and Dumbledore? Mum says whatever you were doing didn't take as long as expected"

"It wasn't anything really, he just wanted me to help him get some teacher out of retirement. The old geezer's name is Horace Slughorn" replied Harry

"Oh? We thought it would be-" said ROn looking disappointed but Hermione interrupted

"We thought it would be something like that" said Hermione

"Really?"

"Yeah, with no DADA professor, now that Umbridge is gone" said Ron, Hermione was looking at Harry strangely, but Ron didn't take notice, "So what's this guy like?"

"He looks like a walrus, what's with teachers looking like animals nowadays? First Umbridge who looked like a toad and now a teacher who looks like a walrus. Anyways, he used to be Head of Slytherin" said Harry, smiling

"Do you think he'll be a good teacher?" asked Hermione

"Dunno, can't be worse that Umbridge can she?" asked Harry, absent mindedly rubbing his hand with the scarring 'I must not tell lies'

"I know someone who is" said someone from the door, it was Ginny

"What's up Ginny?" asked Ron

"It's Phlegm! She's treating me like a three year old" replied Ginny angrily plonking herself on the bed a Harry's feet.

"I hope we don't see too much of her, she always got on my nerves" said Hermione sympathetically

"Can't you two stop insulting her for 2 seconds?" demanded Ron

"Ah, I forgot Ron's defending her because he fancies her" giggled Ginny

"Do not" said Ron, crossing his arms and glaring a Ginny

"Who are you talking about?" asked Harry, but the person who they were referring to had just came into the roon carrying a tray of eggs and bacon

"'Arry!" she called, Fleur Delecour placed the tray on his knees and bent over and gave him a kiss on each cheek, "Eet, 'as been too long"

"Erm, hi Fleur" said Harry. Mrs Weasley then stomped into the room

"There was no need to take the tray, I was just about to do it myself" she said angrily

"Eet was no trouble, I 'ave been wanteeng to see 'Arry for some time. You remember my seester? Gabrielle? Well she can't wait to see young 'Arry Potter" she said

"Is she here too?" asked Harry nervously

"What? No she ees at home, weeth my parents. She will be 'ere next summer- you do not know?" she asked turning to look at Mrs Weasley

"We hadn't got around to telling him yet" said Mrs Weasley

"Bill and I are to be married. I came to spend time with 'is familee, but I have been 'ere for only a while and I am already bored. All there ees to do ees feed chickens, and cook. Well, enjoy your breakfast 'Arry" she said before walking out, Mrs Weasley followed close behind.

"Do you not get used to her after a while?" asked Harry

"No" said Ginny

"Sort of" said Ron glaring at Ginny, "but if jumps out unexpectedly..."

"Well, mum's going to put a stop to it if she can. She's been trying to have Tonks round a lot to make Bill fall for her instead" said Ginny

"No one in their right mind would choose Tonks if Fleur was around. I mean Tonks is OK if she stops doing that stupid stuff to her hair and nose, but-"

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm" said Ginny angrily

"And she's smarter! She's an Auror" said Hermione

"Well, Fleur not stupid, she must have been somewhat smart to get through all the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament" said Harry. Ginny looked at him, with the look that could give Mrs Weasley a run for her money

"Don't tell me _you're_ defending her too. I mean you must love the way she say's 'Arry all the time. Right?"

"No, I just think-"

"Tonks' a better laugh, she would be funner to talk to. I mean I've only met her as long as Harry has, but I'm as infuriated by her as Ginny" said Hermione

"How long has she been here?" asked Harry

"She was here for 2 weeks but has been away 'eemroveein 'er eengleesh' so Hermione hasn't seen her" said Ron

"That doesn't mean I don't hear you drooling comments about her Ronald, or your complaining Ginerva" said Hermione looking at both of them as she said their name.

"Well she's so annoying" defended Ginny

"I HAVE not been drooling over her" said Ron

"Whatever" said Hermione

"GINNY!" cried Mrs Weasley, "COME DOWN AND HELP ME"

"Arg, she just doesn't want to be alone with Phlegm" said Ginny, before stomping out the room. Hermione was looking at some of the boxes that she hadn't bothered with since she came. She picked up a small telescope and asked Ron what it was

"Dunno, but be careful if they left it, it's probably not ready for the shop" cautioned Ron

"I heard it's been going well" said Harry

"That's a bit of an understatement. It's goin brilliant, they're bloody rich" said Ron

"I can't wait to see it, but we need high security before going, and dad's really busy at the Ministry so hasn't been able to get time off to take us" said Ron

"So the Ministry's under a lot of pressure? Well maybe it wouldn't be if they believed me last year. Anyways what's the story with Percy? He talking to your parents yet?" asked Harry

"Nope,still ignoring dad at work" replied Ron

"But he knows you're dad was telling the truth about Voldemort" said Harry

"I heard Dumbledore telling your mum, Ron, that it's easier to forgive people for being wrong than being right" said Hermione

"Yeah? That sounds like something mental Dumbledore would say" said Ron. Harry sat up in his pillows, before saying,

"He's giving me private lessons this year"

"Who? Dumbledore? Blimey..Why'd you not tell us?" asked Ron

"Just remembered"

"Wonder what it'll be about" asked Ron before glancing at Hermione

"Probably about the prophecy, you know the one from the Ministry that Voldemort tried to steal" said Harry noticing that both had frozen

"Nobody knows what is said though" said Hermione, "it broke"

"But the _Prophet_ says-" started Ron

"Ssh!" snapped Hermione

"_Prophet_'s right guys, the prophecy wasn't the only record of it. It was told to Dumbledore so he could tell me the whole thing. The gist of it is that either I kill Voldemort of he has to kill me. _Neither can live while the other survives._" said Harry. Hermione squealed before there was a loud bang and a cloud of black smoke smothered Hermione.

"'Mione?" called Harry and Ron

"It punched me!" she said coughing coming out of the smoke. She was holding the small telescope, a small fist was hanging onto it by a small thread and she had a large purple black eye.

"Mum'll fix that" said Ron

"Never mind it, but Harry. Oh Harry. Are you scared?"

"Not really, not as much as I was. I feel like I knew all along. I mean I have always thought I should be the one to do it anyway, he's been after me all my like with an exception of ten years where he couldn't get me. But he's wanted me dead since he heard of the Prophecy" said Harry

"Well Dumbledore must think you got a chance mate, or he wouldn't be giving you lessons" said Ron

"Well that's one lesson me and Ron won't be having. That reminds me when do our OWL's get here?" asked Hermione

"Should be some time soon, it's been a month" said Ron

"Dumbledore said some time today" said Harry. Hermione looked at him

"Today? Why didn't you tell me? Oh no!" she said running out the room

"Could have told her subtly, but no you just blurt it out there Harry" said Ron shaking his head

* * *

(A/N: How's it so far? I'm more or less taking stuff from HPB but without everything Harry does, instead its what Hermione does. REVIEW please 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or his friends, or Hogwarts or anything mentioned in this. J.KR did though.

**Chapter 4**

Downstairs Hermione ran down and looked out the window. There was nothing there,

"Mrs Weasley has any mail come yet?" she asked

"No, what is that on you're eye Hermione?" asked Mrs Weasley

"It's nothing, just from a product for Fred and George's shop that wasn't ready yet. My own stupid fault, should have known that it was dangerous or unstable since it isn't in the shop yet" she said

"Here I'll fix it" said Mrs Weasley steering Hermione to a seat

"Bill 'as told me that Fred and George are very amusing" said Fleur sweetly

"Depends on the prank or product. But this one is making me laugh _so_ hard I can hardly breathe" snapped Hernione

"It won't come off" said Mrs Weasley, "this normally works"

"But it has to come off, I can't walk around forever with a black eye" said Hermione

"Probably their idea of a great joke, bruises that don't come off" said Ginny waltzing into the room

"Don't worry, we'll find an antidote dear" comforted Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ron then both came down

"Alright? Not coming off 'Mione?" asked Ron, "Now everyone will think you were in some duel or somewhat"

"Shut up Ronald" said Hermione, "I hope I passed, I know I mistranslated something in Ancient Runes, and the DADA practical was a disaster waiting to happen"

"'Mione, please be quiet, you're not the only ones that's nervous" said Ron, as he began paced around the kitchen.

"Sorry Ron, I did- Aaah!" she screamed as she looked out the window. Three black dots were coming closer to the Burrow, soon they could make out three owls

"One for each of us" said Harry standing up, Mrs Weasley then opened the window to let the owls in. They all landed on the table and Hermione found hers. She turned her back on everyone and opened it. As she looked at it she was a bit disappointed about her DADA mark but she had:

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS  
_

_ Pass grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations(E) Dreadful(D)_

_ Acceptable(A) Troll (T)_

_ HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HAS ACHIEVED"_

_ Astrononmy: O_

_ Ancient Runes: O _

_ Arithmancy: O_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_ Charms: O_

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

_ Herbology: O _

_ History of Magic: O_

_ Potions: O_

_ Transfiguration: O_

(A/N: I don't know her last subject but she got another O)

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic and who cares about them anyway?" Hermione heard Ron say, "Knew you would be top of DADA"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "How did you do?"

"Erm...not bad I guess" replied Hermione

"Here lemme see yours" said Ron snatching the paper from her hand.

"Aah! Ron! You gave me a paper cut!" snapped Hermione

"Ron don't grab. I thought I got that through your head at 4 years old. You never grow up do you?" said Mrs Weasley attending to Hermione's paper cut

"Sorry 'Mione," he apologized without looking up, "I knew it! Ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA. You aren't disappointed are you?"

"Of course not!" snapped Hermione, Harry was laughing, "I told you I am NOT going to be a study-holic this year. Not everything is about our marks, although they do help" she said before striding upstairs.

"Oh, Ron you always have to say the wrong things" said Ginny, before following Hermione upstairs

"Ginny's right mate, you don't have a good way with women" said Harry thumping Ron on the back.

"Now that we have your letters, we have our list to go to Diagon Alley, but we can't go until Arthur can get out of the Ministry" said Mrs Weasley picking up the letters and looking at the list of items needed from Diagon Alley, "Ron, we need to get you new robes, you have to stop growing. Oh, Harry you didn't tell us that you were Quidditch Captain. Congratulations"

"Oh, thanks. Why do we need to wait for Mr Weasley to go into Diagon Alley Mrs Weasley?"

"You're Quidditch Captain Harry? Fantastic, now you can share the prefect toilet and baths" said Ron picking up Harry's badge

"Great" said Harry sarcastically, like he cared if he could use a prefect toilet and bath.

"We need to wait for Arthur because, we need to have a guard for you Harry dear. Everyone knows You-Know-Who is back, and you aren't safe in a busy place like that" explained Mrs Weasley

"Yeah, right mum. Like You-Know-Who will be hiding behind a bin ready to pounce at Harry in a busy street like Diagon Alley" said Ron. He immediately regretted saying this as Mrs Weasley rounded on him with her hands on her hips and a red face,

"You think it's funny to laugh at someone like You-Know-Who. He has been trying to kill Harry since Harry was a baby. Harry is your best friend and you are laughing at the fact that he is being chased by the deadliest wizard in a century. Alright then, I don't think you'll be going to see Fred and George's Joke Shop" said Mrs Weasley

"No I wanna go" whined Ron, "I'm sorry mum. I just didn't think that You-Know-Who would come into Diagon Alley, does he not have better things to do?"

"I know you want to go, that's why I'm telling you that you won't be if you don't stop being so inconsiderate. You shouldn't be apologizing to me anyway, it should be Harry. And You-Know-Who is dangerous and unpredictable, he never has anything better to do because it is all killing innocent people.

"Harry is his number one target. Sorry Harry, I am being inconsiderate saying all this about you, but Ron you have to realize that You-Know-Who is unpredictable and we aren't just looking out for him but his Death Eaters too" said Mrs Weasley

"Sorry Harry" said Ron

"It's alright mate, come on lets go tell the girls that we'll be going to Diagon Alley soon" suggested Harry

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Hermione's room, Hermione was sitting on the bed thinking when Ginny walked in.

"You know, Ron's really getting on my nerves" said Ginny flopping down onto the bed

"Oh? How come?" asked Hermione

"He's always saying the wrong things to you, not just this summer, but all the time. Even when you aren't here he says stuff, that makes me wanna hex him. However, George gets there first. Especially last year since they could prank AND use magic" laughed Ginny

"That would be funny, what does he say anyway?" asked Hermione

"Well after your 4th year, he said he was glad Krum was gone, and then just before you came, he said that maybe this year you would loosen up and not spend your whole life studying and trying to work everything out for yourself. He also said maybe you could stop being a know-it-all, that was when George used the Furnunculus charm on Ron. It was hilarious, when Ron realized that he was covered in boils he screamed and ran to mum" said Ginny laughing.

"Why does Ron feel that way about me? I mean what have I ever done to him, to make him say all those things?" asked Hermione sadly

"Oh, Hermione. You've done nothing. Ron, he's just stupid, like you said to him last year, he has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon" said Ginny. Hermione and Ginny both started giggling, and then it became uncontrollable laughter.

"Erm, what are you guys laughing at?" asked a voice from the door. When they both looked over, they saw Harry and Ron standing at the door. Still unable to stop they just shook their heads.

"Ok, stp it, you're creeping me out" said Ron sitting down on Harry's bed on the other side of the room. Harry just stayed where he was leaning on the wall, waiting for them to calm down.

10 minutes later...

"Alright I think I've calmed down" said Hermione between breaths, "Wow..I never realized how much laughter takes out of you"

"You learn something new everyday" said Ron

"Oh..no I've learned more than just one thing today" said Hermione

"What? You been studying new books?" asked Ron

"Nope, but maybe I already knew what Ginny told me. She just confirmed it" laughed Hermione, Ginny then joined in again

"Not again" moaned Ron

"Fine, Ron you can't be bothered with us, why don't you just leave?" asked Ginny

"Because I don't want to" said Ron shortly. Harry then cut in, hoping that another fight would start out

"Mrs Weasley said we would go to Diagon Alley whenever Mr Weasley got out of work 'Mione you could ask for Fred or George's help with that eye. I'm sure they'd have a cure for it"

"You're right Harry. They do test everything on themselves, so they must have something for this" said Hermione

"Did you hear that Harry's Quidditch Captain?" asked Ron

"Oh, really? Congratulations Harry. It was pretty obvious though" said Hermione standing up and hugging Harry

"How was it obvious? Did you know that too? Are you that big of a know-it-all?" asked Ron sourly

"What is up with you Ron?" asked Harry

"Harry, just leave it. Ron, it was obvious because Harry is the best Quidditch player in our school, and he was the youngest seeker in a century. And since Angelina's gone they needed a new one, so who else would they choose than the best player on the team?" said Hermione, "Now Ron, I've had enough of your rude comments, either stop them, or I will somehow find a way to place a Silencing Charm on you" threatened Hermione

"You aren't of age" said Ron

"Neither I am, but I will find a way. I mean you call me a know-it-all and I have 11 OWLS, so I can find a way" said Hermione before leaving and going into the bathroom next door.

"Jesus, Ron. What the hell is your problem? I mean Hermione is our guest and all you can do is be rude. I think I'll do 'Mione a favour and just get the twins on you rather than her working something out" said Ginny walking out the room

"I'll say it again Ron, Ginny's right" said Harry also leaving the room

* * *

(A/N: Sorry I took so long...I don't think this is the best chapter, but I just took some stuff from HBP and some of my own stuff)

R&R

___  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Remember I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are owned by the wonderful, creative J.K Rowling!! D

Chapter 5

Hermione came out the bathroom 5 minutes later to hear yelling from downstairs. As she walked to the top she saw that it was Ginny and Ron

"Why are you so rude and horrible to other people Ron? especially Hermione?" yelled Ginny. Of course,Hermione thought, it was about her.

"I am not rude and horrible to anyone, especially not Hermione! She's the one that walks out when I come in. She's the one being rude!" answered Ron

"She only leaves when you open your big fat mouth and make a rude comment about her. She's your best friend and all you can do is make comments to put her down about her being smart, and wanting to learn how to fly! I mean every summer you talk about her behind your back! The only way to make you stop is Fred and George playing a prank on you or hexing you! But you still don' get it!

" Hermione's your friend but all you can do is be rude to her!" said Ginny. Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs and stood in the shadows where no one would see her. Harry was standing opposite her with his hands in his jean pockets looking very uncomfortable

"I am not rude to her and I don't talk about her behind her back! Do I Harry?" asked Ron

"Oh yeah Ron. Smooth move, get your best friend to choose between you and Hermione. If he says that you are rude and talk about her behind her back then you'll be mad at her, and if he says you don't then I'll be mad and so will Hermione! We know you do! Everyone knows you do, why do you think Fred and George pranked and hexed you in the summer before 5th year? Because Hermione wasn't there to defend herself!"

"I'm not rude to her am I?" said Ron sitting down at the kitchen table

"Ginny's right Ron, you are rude to me if you mean it or not" said Hermione stepping out of the shadows. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all jumped

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Ron

"About 10 minutes, but you have been rude to me a lot. You call me a know-it-all and tell me that I care nothing but school. Now I need to go and owl my parents with my O.W.L results" said Hermione before leaving the room.

"You're lucky she only said that, but if I hear you talking about her behind her back again or putting her down then I will hex you into next year." said Ginny before going outside

"Women" sighed Ron,"Why are they always so emotional?"

"They can be quite emotional but most of the time they have a good reason for it" said Harry.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Harry were sleeping in their beds when Mrs Weasley yelled upstairs 

"Everyone up! Arthur is off work today so we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast! Now hurry up!" Hearing this Hermione and Harry jumped out of bed and Hermione ran to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of waiting Harry started to get annoyed

"Hermione come on! I need to use the bathroom! Stop hogging it!" he said pounding the door

"Having some difficulties opening the door Harry?" asked Ginny looking Harry up and down, Harry was only wearing his boxers, "Not cold?" she said smiling

"Haha very funny Ginny. No Hermione's been in there for ages and I really need to use it. And as a matter of fact I'm not cold! Now you can stop looking me up and down" said Harry smiling back

"Come on, I'll let you use mine. You never know how long she could be in there, a bathroom is a girls second home" said Ginny leading Harry towards her room.

"Thanks Ginny. You're a life saver" said Harry

"No problem. Here you go, but you can use it only if you promise me one thing" she said blocking the door

"What's that" asked Harry looking at her suspiciously

"If you promise not to stink this out. I have lived with 6 of my brothers for 15 years and I grew up thinking that boys smelt...it can be true but please don't stink it out. I don't wanna throw up if you make it smell minging! Aright?" said Ginny smiling

"I promise my fair lady that I will not make your bathroom smell foul!" said Harry bowing and entering the bathroom. Ginny then left laughing. When she reached the landing with the bathroom she found Harry pounding Hermione came out

"Ah Hermione has chosen to come out of her sanctuary" said Ginny laughing

"Oh hello Ginny. Yes I have left my sanctuary but where is the bad-tempered monster Harry Potter?" she replied walking down the stairs beside Ginny

"Alas, I found him another bathroom to use..I will undoubtly regret it later, but his yelling and pounding was giving me a migrain" said Ginny sitting down at the table. Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley were already there

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron

"We hexed him and put him in a trunk that will never be found. That way he cannot disturb the lovely Hermione Granger's bathroom time" said Ginny

"What?" said Ron in disbelief

"Where'd you think Ron? Are you that stupid to think we would really put Harry in a trunk and tell you in front of our parents?" asked Ginny

"No but-" started Ron

"He's in the bloody bathroom" interrupted Ginny

"Oh" said Ron. Harry then came walking down the stairs, "There you are Harry" at this both Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Once Harry, Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast they were ready to go.

"Have you all got your school lists?"asked Mrs Weasley, they all assure her that the did

"Alright, we're going to meet up with the guard at the Leaky Cauldron and then we can enter Diagon Alley. We will only spend the necessary amount of time in each store. No dawdling. Do you hear me. Once we have got everything we need we can go and see Fred and George" said Mr Weasley.

Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron they saw their guard. It was Hagrid and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hey Hagrid" said Harry

"Alright are yeh Harry?" asked Hagrid

"I'm doing ok" replied Harry

"Alright lets go in then shall we?" asked Mad-Eye. Once they entered Diagon Alley Hermione saw what Fred and George meant when they came and picked her up. Diagon Alley was falling apart. People were scurrying around not stopping to talk to anyone, no one was alone everyone was in packs and the stores were either boarded up or covered in the purple Ministry notices.

"Ok. I think we should split up so that we can get everything done quicker. Hermione, Harry and Ron you go with Hagrid and get your robes and we'll get your books. Here give us your lists. Then we'll meet at Fred and George's in an hour ok?" said Mr Weasley

"Oh Arthur I don't think that's a good idea, we should all stick together" said Mrs Weasley

"Don't worry Molly. I'll look out fer them" Hagrid assured her

"Ok. Come on Molly, Ginny we'll go and get our books" said Mr Weasley before walking away with Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mad-Eye.

Hagrid then led the trio to Madame Malkins.

"I'll wait for yeh out here ok?" said Hagrid. The trio then walked into the shop and heard the voice of the hated Slytherin in their year

"Ow! Careful with those pins!" said the voice. When they walked in farther a boy with a pale pointed face and sleek blonde hair came into view. Once Draco Mafoy saw the three of them he pulled out his wand, but he wasn't quick enough Harry and Ron bothl had their wands pointed at him.

"What is it Draco?" asked a woman from behind him, "Ah, it's the young Harry Potter and his two sidekicks" the woman looked very similar to Draco, she had long blonde hair and she looked like she had smelt something horrible. Harry, Hermione and Ron all recognized her from the Top Box at the Quidditch Cup, Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"If you're wondering what that smell is mother, a Mudblood just walked in" said Draco Malfoy

"Now, there should be none of that language in here" said Madame Malkin , "And no drawn wands in my store!" she pointed at Malfoy, Harry and Ron. However, none of them lowered their wand

"Harry, Ron it's not worth it, just put them down" Hermione whispered

"Oh don't want to get caught doing magic outside school Granger. Now tell me who blacked your eye? I want to send them flowers" sneered Malfoy

"That is quite enough! Madam please" she said looking at Narcissa for some help. However, she just walked towards Harry and Ron and stood beside her son before saying

"Put those away. Now if you ever attack my son again I shall have you regretting it!" she said coldly

"Ah yes, I forgot she could get the Death Eaters on us. Get her husband and his friends-ooh wait I forgot. He's in Azkaban" said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione, before turning and facing the Malfoys

"It seems Dumbledore has taught his favourite pet a false sense of security. However, Potter, Dummbledore won't always be here to protect you" she said smiling unpleasantly. Harry didn't lower his wand, he just looked over his shoulders and then around he shop

"Really? Well I don't see him now. Why not have a go? You could always get a cell next to your ferret you call a husband. Oh oops I mixed that up, Draco here's the ferret and Lucius, dear Lucius he's just a slimy ugly git!" said Harry. At this Malfoy made a movement towards them but fell over his robe and fell, this made Ron and Hermione laugh out loud.

"Don't you talk to my mother like that!" said Malfoy angrily

"It's all right Draco" said Narcissa calmly,"Potter will be reunited with Sirius before I join Lucius in Azkaban" she smiled an evil, cold smile at Harry, making him lift his wand higher

"Harry NO!" yelled Hermione, "Don't!"

"I think this sleeve must come up higher" said Madame Malkin obviously trying to ignore the conversation taking place. She lifted up Draco's left sleeve before having it snatched away

"Ow! Watch with those pins! Mother I don't think I want these anymore" he said before pulling off the robes and walking towards the door

"I think you're right Draco, now that we know that Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and scum shop in here!" said Narcissa before walking out.

"Now really!" said Madame Malkin picking up the obes and walking away. Half an hour late Harry, Ron and Hermione all had their robes and met Hagrid outside

"Got ev'rything" asked Hagrid. They assured him that they did and started heading towards Fred and George's shop. On the way they met Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody, all carrying, bar Mad-Eye, bags full of books and potion ingredients.

"Alright so it should be right around here" said Mrs Weasley looking around. Ron however was ahead with Hermione and Harry and had stopped in his tracks

"WHOA!!" he yelled. The trio was staring at a store window filled with flashing colours, and sparkles, Harry's eyes had begun to water just staring at it. There was a big sign on the window saying;

Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?

You SHOULD be worrying about

U-KNOW-POO-

the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!

Hermione stared at the poster and burst out laughing before walking into the store with Ron and Harry on her heels. When she entered she noticed that Fred and George were right once again; people actually stayed in here longer than they need to. People were browsing through the store and having a laugh, letting their worries of the outside world slip away for a while, going back to norma where they have fun and laugh with their friends.

"Hey Rain Girl" someone whispered in her ear. She turned around and there was George

"Hey" she replied

"Who did that to your eye?" he asked looking annoyed that someone would punch her, "I'll kill them"

"Well then you'll have to kill Fred and yourself then,"she smiled looking at his confused expression, "I was looking through your boxes in your old room, and this telescope punched me"

"Ah, I forgot about those, sorry. But here you go" he said passing her a tub of yellow paste, "Just dab it on and it'll be gone within the hour. So about our date?"

"Ooh when?" she asked excitedly

"How about today?" he asked looking around the shop, making sure no Weasley or Potter could hear him

"Today? But how do I get away, your mum's being pretty cautious about being here, she wouldn't let me leave and I can't go on a date wearing thick yellow paste around my eye" said Hermione

"Hmmm. I guess you're right about my dear mother..and I don't care if you've got a hundred spots on your face, never mind yellow paste. I would go on the date with you anyway" he said, "So..about my mum, you could tell her you're going to stay here for a bit longer, maybe learn some things from the great Weasley twins" he winked

"Yeah, and she'd believe that" said Hermione sarcasticaly

"You never know unless you try, but you're probably right. I guess we won't be able to do it today. Plus there's not much to do in Diagon Alley anymore, Fortescue's is shut now, so no ice cream. I'll just have to think of something else," explained George, he sighed and then added, "Here comes Ron" Hermione turned round and there was Ron walking up to them holding a stack of boxes in his arms.

"That will be three Galleons and nine Sickles" said George pointing at the boxes

"What? I'm your brother!" argued Ron

"Well that's our stuff you're nicking and it costs us money, so cough up" said George holding out his hand

"Fine!" said Ron putting the boxes down in the nearest shelf, "Hermione? Harry and I need to talk to you" he said seriously

"Can't it wait? I'm talking to George" said Hermione looking up at George and then back at Ron, "I'll talk to you about whatever it is back at the Burrow" Ron just looked at her and his face went red

"What do you want to talk to George for? I mean he's George. Fred and George, George. A Weasley Twin, that you got mad at all year last year! I mean you don't even know each other, other than that he's my brother and you're my best friend. Why are you talking to him so much lately anyway? I mean the first day you came you talked to him all day. And I always found you two together when I went looking for you before Harry came!" said Ron angrily

"You know Ron, I'm right here. I can hear you talking about me" said George, but Ron just ignored him

"I talk to George because he's nice, he's nice to me, and he doesn't make rude comments to me. Weasley twin or not, he's nice to me and makes me laugh unlike you lately always treating me like crap! Putting me down with your comments, and I've gotten to know him recently. He may like pranks and jokes, but he's really a sweet and smart person under it! And I've been talking to him a lot lately because I realized what a nice person he was and liked being around him and he makes me feel better when you make me feel like crap OK! Now just leave me alone!" said Hermione loudly before turning her back and facing George but keeping her eyes shut. Ron just looked at her in shock

"Well you heard her" said George looking at Ron sternly, however Ron didn't move.

"I'm not leaving because anyone I told me to. Hermione I don't treat you that bad! But if you want to talk to George then fine! When you feel up to it then you can come and talk to Harry and me. We have something important to tell you" said Ron before walking away. Hermione didn't open her eyes for another minute, so George stood there patiently. When she opened her eyes they were full of sadness

"I shouldn't have said those things to him. He apologized for saying all those things to me and I just brought them back up"

"Awh, 'Mione don't make yourself feel bad. He was being a git, he was trying to make you feel bad for not hanging out with him. You have your reasons behind things and he should let you choose and not make your choices for you" said George putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks George" said Hermione leaning her head against his chest, "but it's going to be really awkward on the way back home. Ron won't talk to me, or he'll act as though nothing happened"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't I talk to my dear mother and see if I could take you home a little later to let Ron calm down and we can spend some time together without being interrupted" suggested George

"That sounds ike a good idea, but would your mum let me?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but I can ask" he said before calling his mum over, "Hey mum!" Mrs Weasley walked over

"Hi George, Hermione. This shop is doing really well George, who knew? Well what is it George?" she asked

"Erm, I was wondering if Hermione could stay a bit longer after you all leave. I could bring her back before dinner" said George

"Why?" she replied suspiciously

"Well Mrs Weasley I was wanting a tour and for him to explain what its like starting your own business, but that would take a while and I knew you weren't planning on staying any longer. Also Ron and I got into a fight and I don't feel comfortable around him right now" explained Hermione. Mrs Weasley looked at her,

"I don't know Hermione" she said slowly, "I'm not sure you should stay in Diagon Alley any longer than us"

"But mum, Fred and I stay here and we're fine, we'll take care of her. We won't be leaving the store" said George, after ten minutes of trying to convince her Mrs Weasley finally agreed.

"Alright, but only if you're back for dinner. Why don't you and Fred come home for dinner too George?" asked Mrs Weasley

"That sounds like a good idea, at least we can get a decent meal for once. I could really do with some proper food. And do you think we could bring by some washing? Fred hasn't been doing very well with the washing lately. He still hasn't got half the stains out of my shirts" said George

"Well it's not my fault that those damn muggle washing machines don't clean things properly" said a voice behind them. Hermione and George both turned around to see Fred standing there with Ginny. Ginny was holding a fuzzy pink ball.

"Hey Fred, hey Ginny" greeted Hermione, "Erm, Ginny what's that?" she asked pointing at the fuzzy pink ball

"It's a pygmy puff, a mini puffskein. I convinced mum to buy me one. His name is Arnold" said Ginny placing Arnold on her shouder, "Now what's this I hear that the Weasley twins can own their own store and make their own products but can't do their own washing" she chuckled

"Well sooorrry Ginny. I'd like to see you try and wash your clothes in muggle washing thingies when we have wizard potion stains all over your 100 cotton tops" argued Fred crossing his arms over his chest

"Well mum does washing without those 'muggle washing thingies' and she manages just fine. Plus if she did have those ridiculous washing machines then dad would never leave for work. Why are you using them then? You're a wizard for god sakes!"

"It doesn't matter Ginny, just leave it. We have to leave now, can you go and get Ron and Harry and I'll go find your father. He's probably in you muggle tricks aisle. Alright I'll see you three at dinner" said Mrs Weasley before walking away

"Why you three? Are you not coming Hermione?" asked Ginny

"No, George is going to give me a tour and everything," she said, receiving a smug smile fay away fromstrom Ginny, "Plus Ron and I got into another fight so I want to try and stay away from him for a bit so he can calm down" Ginny just nodded and winked at her

"Well I hope you two have fun, you two Fred" she said before going to find Ron and Harry

"Well, would you like to see our cozy home my dear Hermione?" asked George holding his arm out to her.

(A/N: This was really long and I'm not too happy with it but it's getting to the point that I want it to be at )


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are however by the wonderful creative awesome J.K Rowling!!! D

Chapter 6

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron as the Weasley's and Harry all walked into the Burrow

"Ron she is where we left her" said Mrs Weasley before walking away to go finish her washing and start dinner, "Now I want you all to go and do something so you won't get in my way. Fred and George are coming home for dinner and I want you all to help me by staying out of the way" Ron was about to start asking about Hermione again when Harry elbowed him in the stomach and pointed to Ginny, who was sending Ron the evil glare.

"What?" he asked

"Come on, lets go up to your room Ron" said Ginny before walking up the stairs, Harry followed suit but Ron h grudgingly left his mother's kitchen, more afraid of being yelled at by her for not leaving the kitchen, rather than wanting to obey Ginny. Once up in his own room he saw Ginny sitting on his bed with Harry sitting on the floor.

"So, what do you want Ginny?" he asked plonking himself on the foot of his bed

"I wanted you to stop badgering mum about Hermione. Where the hell do you think she is Ron? We left her at the joke shop..where else could she be? You know you really are an eejit!"

"What did I do? I'm just concerned for her. We got all that guard to make sure we were safe in Diagon Alley and what do we do? We leave Hermione there. I mean what the hell? I'm just confused why!" he said loudly flapping his arms about, "What are you laughing at Harry?" he asked staring at Harry who was lying on the floor laughing

"I'm...laughing...a-at...you!" he said between breaths, when seeing Ron's perplexed and angry expression, he stopped laughing as hard and tried to be serious, "I'm not laughing at your concern for Hermione. It's your -your" but he couldn't finish he burst out laughing again

"What the fuck is so funny Harry?" he asked angrily

"Ron! Leave him alone, he's allowed to laugh without you yelling at him!" she said before whispering so only Ron could hear, "leave him be, this is the first time he's laughed. he's been through a lot. He just lost Sirius for Christ sakes!"

"Oh right" was all Ron could say, "so what's so funny mate?" By now Harry had stopped laughing and was clutching his sides from laughing too much

"Sorry, its not that funny when I think about it, but I just couldn't help it. When you were raging on about leaving Hermione in Diagon Alley you were flapping your arms about. You sorta looked like you were trying to swat an invisible fly and then trying to fly yourself. I admit it's not that funny trying to explain it but..I needed a good laugh" said Harry sighing and leaning against the wall

"Glad to help" said Ron smiling, "but why is Hermione staying at the joke shop? Why did mum let her? Why didn't she come back with us?"

"Ron! Jesus! You do not control Hermione! She is staying at the joke shop because she wanted to and mum let her because she trusts her sons and she knew Hermione wanted to stay. She will be home at dinner and she didn't come home with us because she doesn't want to talk to you after your fight you had. So George offered to let her stay a little while longer so that you could calm down!" said Ginny giving him a harder glare with each sentence, by the end of it Ron was slouched so far down on the bed that he was close to falling off.

"Alright Ginny! Stop yelling!" said Ron running out the room before Ginny could start yelling at him again or produce her dreaded Bat-Bogey hex.

"Wow. Never realized you could scare your brothers from their own rooms Ginny" said Harry standing up

"It is a talent one must learn when you are the only sister to 5 boys" said Ginny with a smug smile.

* * *

George led Hermione to the back of the store which was filled with their DADA products 

"Wow! I never realized you made all of this. Not just all the fun, joking products but also useful ones to protect yourself with. I'm impressed" said Hermione

"Well that's the point, Miss Granger; to impress you. But we have got a lot of orders for our shield hats, cloaks and gloves from the Ministry. You'll be surprised at how many of them can't perform a decent shield charm. This whole section here is thanks to Harry, and of course you Hermione who convinced him to teach us" he said before taking her hand and leading her up a set of stairs hidden behind a curtain. It was only about 20 steps before they reached a door, George pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked it

"Alright little miss, I need to just check if Fred and I left this place a mess or not. If not you can come in but if not you'll have to wait here until I clean it up quickly" he said before opening the door and jumping behind it so quickly that Hermione couldn't even catch a glimpse of the room. Five minutes later he came back out

"Finally" said Hermione

"Now now, if you wanted to see Fred's boxers lying in the most unlikely places then I would have let you come in, but I just assumed that you didn't so I played the perfect gentleman and cleaned it up for you. So let me give you a tour of our 2 bedroomed flat. This is the living room, there is the kitchen" he said pointing to each room, "this is Fred's room but I'm not going to let you go in, you'll lose your sense of smell, all you'll smell is that room for the rest of your life and that is not something you would want to happen" he said making Hermione laugh

"Okay, I'll trust you on that. Don't want to risk it" said Hermione

"Yeah, I don't even dare and go in. it smells bad enough when he opens his door and I catch a whiff of it. Ugh! Anyways this is my room, I don't want to seem to boastful but I have a nice room. Smells good and looks good" he said smiling

"I hope you are telling the truth because if it does smell bad you will regret it" said Hermione mock glaring at him

"What will my punishment be if it does?" said George smiling

"You'll just have to wait and see" said Hermione winking at him, "now come on it's not polite to leave a girl standing at the door" George then opened the door and led her into a spacious room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and a desk covered in papers next to the window. Next to the door was a large cupboard, all of the walls were covered in posters and pictures. He had posters of his Quidditch team and the Gryffindor lion, with matching scarves tacked to the wall, he also had pictures of him and Fred at the Yule Ball with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and of all the Weasley minus Percy who seems to have walked out.

"Wow! This room is so...you!" she said walking in

"Is that good or bad?" he asked following her in and sitting on the bed

"Of course its good! I mean you have Hogwart's reminders all around you, and then pictures. I think I'm getting way too excited about this" said Hermione sitting down beside George

"Nah, it's cute seeing you all flustered about my room" he teased, she just looked at him and once again realized how close they were

"Erm..yeah." she said before George leaned in and moved a stray curl from her face and put it behind her ear before placing his lips on hers. Hermione immediately put her arms around his neck while George put his around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Once they broke apart both of them were panting and George fell back and lay on the bed with Hermione leaning against his chest

"You know I love you, right Hermione?" he asked after ten minutes of silence

"Of course I do, if you say you do then I believe you. you know I love you too right?" she replied

"Yes. But 'Mione what about Ron? What if he told you he liked you too? I always got the feeling that you liked him and that's why I never told you about how I felt" said George sitting half way up leaning on his elbows

"Well, he's too late isn't he? I used to like him. But once I realized what a selfish git he was I didn't like him anymore. That was in fourth year, when he started yelling at me for going out with Viktor. I had a feeling that he liked me and that he was jealous but that didn't stop me from being mad at him. The day after I didn't feel that way about him anymore.

"I started talking to Viktor more seeing if maybe we could go further, but he wasn't for me. It wasn't until the summer at Grimmauld Place that I started liking someone new. And that someone is sitting right here beside me" explained Hermione

"Wow. I never realized that Ron would be that selfish, yelling at you for going to the ball with someone. Well what was it about that summer that made you like me?" he asked intrigued

"Hmmm, well I guess that it was because I started talking to everyone more rather than just Ron and Harry. But I started to laugh at your jokes and realize you were funny, and then I started thinking of you while you weren't around. Then I realized it wasn't both you and Fred but just you. Then in my fifth year I only yelled at you so that you would notice me. Now I can ask a question, what made you like me?"

"Well, from the beginning I knew you were smart and you didn't like people to disagree with you, so you would argue about it. At first I just saw you as a smart girl in first year, and then when you started hanging out with Ron and Harry I saw you as a friend of my brother. When I went to visit you when you were petrified I told myself it was because you were my brothers best friend, but I later realized it was because I saw you as more than that.

"I had to pretend to Fred that I was fine but he started thinking I liked someone, he was right about that but wrong about who. He thought it was Katie Bell. He got me to ask her to the Yule Ball but all along it was you I wanted to ask" said George looking into Hermione's eyes

"Wow. So when did Fred find out you liked me and how did he react?" asked Hermione curiously

"He found out when I told him. That was just when you got out the car and ran into the Burrow just a this summer. He was surprised, he thought I was joking because we're so different. You liked studying while I liked the jokes and being center of the attention" he stood up and walked to the window and looked out, "But I don't care that he thinks like that. I love you and thats all that matters, isn't it" he said turning around, as he turned around Hermione stood up and walked over to him

"Of course it is. You shouldn't care about what other people think, and neither should I. So if Ron disapproves well boo hoo for him" she said smiling

"Boo hoo?" he asked smiling

"Yeah" answered Hermione smiling. Just then there was a knock on the door, and before George could say 'Come in' Fred entered

"Hey, you left me in the store all alone. I had to close all by myself"

"Wow, that's some feat Fred, closing all by yourself" smirked George, "but I had to entertain our guest" he said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders

"And how did that entertaining go? Have fun 'Mione or was George just rotten? If you want I can show you a real good time in my room" said Fred winking

"Oi!" yelled George

"I was only joking George" laughed Fred, "come one or we'll be late for dinner" Fred walked out into the living room and Apparated

"Come on Georgie, don't want to leave your mum waiting" she said taking George's hand and leading him into the living room, "erm, do you think you could do side-along Apparation? I haven't learned how to do it yet" said Hermione sheepishly

"Awh, can my Rain Girl not Apparate yet?" he asked teasingly but stopped when Hermione hit him in the arm, "Alright, alright come on hold onto my arm" said George before spinning and blackness consuming them. Seconds later they appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow, but not all was silent, there was yelling coming from the living room.

(A/N: Alright so how did the date go? I'm not to good with those kind of things...but please R&R)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They are all J.K Rowling's creation and that's why I worship her.

**Chapter 7  
**

As Hermione and George walked into the living room they saw Ron pointing his wand at Fred and Harry standing to the side looking anxious.

"What the hell is going on?" said George loudly. Ron looked over and sighed when he saw Hermione and George but went bright red when he saw that she was holding George's hand

"Ron, here, decided to attack me with questions when I Apparated in. When I didn't answer them he got pretty angry and started threatening to hex me if I didn't tell him. He wouldn't even listen to Harry who was telling him to stop overreacting" said Fred still looking at the wand pointing at him, but with a calm expression on his face, "Come on Ron. Going to jinx me? Or are you too scared of what mum would do to you, or even what I could do for revenge?"

"No. My question has been answered now" said Ron shortly, lowering his wand

"Ron you going to tell George and Hermione what you were asking about? That you were determined to find out from me by force?" said Fred smiling

"No" replied Ron glaring at Fred, "now shut up or I will hex you"

"No you won't Ron, not if I can stop you" said George looking at Ron coldly, "now tell me what were you wanting to know so badly that you would hex your own brother?" Ron mumbled something that no one could hear

"Speak up Ron we can't hear you" said Hermione

"I wanted to know where you were" he said quietly looking at Hermione. Hermione just looked at him confused, "Mum said you would be home for dinner with Fred and George and when Fred came home alone I was concerned. I asked Fred but he wouldn't tell me he was just laughing at me"

"Ron" said Hermione slowly

"Where did you think she was? If she was coming home with Fred and me then Fred came home alone where else could Hermione have been? She was with me. You know I sometimes wonder how you managed to get 7 O.W.L's" said George

"Shut up. What were you doing anyway?" asked Ron curiously

"None of your business" said Hermione, George and Fred just looked at her confused why she would tell this to Ron, he would just get madder. Ron just looked at her shocked and then turned bright red, and Harry, he just looked at the situation carefully before cutting in

"Come one, Rom let's go play some chess. Stop picking fights with everyone" Ron rounded on him then

"I am NOT picking fights with everyone, you've also been wondering where Hermione was" he said pointing at him

"Yeah but I'm not getting mad at her, if she wants to hang out with Fred and George let her! You can't force her to hang out with us" said Harry loudly

"Fine!" yelled Ron before storming upstairs. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as everyone stared at where Ron just disappeared

"Sorry Hermione, but Ron's been a bit grumpy lately if you haven't noticed. I think he believes that you don't like him anymore" said Harry

"I do like him, but he's just been getting mad at me all the time and making rude comments about me. So, you've also been wondering where I've been at?" she asked cautiously

"Sort of, but I trust that if you're happy talking to these two" he said pointing at the twins and smiling, "then that's your choice. And when you want to come and talk to us you can do that whenever you want OK?" said harry, "Now I gotta go and make sure Ron doesn't do anything he'll regret later" Harry then walked off towards the stairs

"Erm, Harry?" asked Hermione, Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face her, "thanks"

"No problem Hermione, you know we love you" he said and turned and walked up the stairs.

"Well, that was quite a situation there" said Fred chuckling, "I've never seen Ron so mad at me unless I put a dungbomb in his room or played some other prank on him"

* * *

The next couple of weeks passes without any events, Ron had taken to ignoring Hermione and George and harry had started coming into his and Hermione's room whenever Ron had his bad tempers. George had started to come home for dinner nearly every night and Fred sometimes came too, but chose to have dinner at Angelina's house on most days. 

"So, Hermione what's the story with you and George?" asked Harry one day in their room, Ginny was sitting beside him and looked up at Hermione when the question was asked

"Erm, nothing" she said slowly but she went bright red.

"Come on 'Mione, I know you, you've been spending most of your time with George and when he's here you blush a lot and giggle a lot. Do you like him? Or are you already going out?" he asked smiling

"Well, I think we are, but don't tell Ron. We decided not to tell him because he won't take it well. We'll tell him when we're ready" said Hermione quietly so that only Harry and Ginny could hear. Harry understood and promised not to tell Ron anything

"Well it's off to Hogwarts tomorrow" said Ron the next day at breakfast, "Are you going to sit with us on the train Hermione?" he asked looking at her

"Of course I will Ron" said Hermione without looking up, "So it's sixth year now. Our N.E.W.T's year. Get to plan what we want to be when we're older"

"Yeah, you got any thoughts Harry?" asked Ron, Harry looked at him annoyed, why was he asking this? He knew what he had to do, and that did not include a future career thought Harry

"I was thinking of becoming an Auror, but I didn't get an O, so I can't get into Snape's potion class. So no I don't know right now" said harry not looking at Ron

"Same, it would be cool to be an Auror, but I don't have the right marks either" said Ron. Hermione stood up and put her plate in the sink and as she did that the back door opened. Hermione then heard a knife and fork clatter onto a plate and as she turned around she saw Ron staring at the door bright red and looking angry, standing at the door was George

"I thought you were staying at your shop today" said Ron angrily

"No" said George seriously, "There was an accident at Angelina's house" Everyone went silent and Harry went red in the face

"What happened George?" he asked

"Death Eaters attacked her house and Angelina only just escaped. She came to the shop and Fred took her to St Mungo's. Fred told me to come here and inform the Order. I sent word to Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and dad" said George sadly

"Is Angelina going to be OK?" asked Ron

"She didn't look good, she was shaking and crying and was covered in blood, but I hope she'll be OK" said George sitting down at the table

"Is Fred OK?" asked Hermione

"He'll be fine, he's pretty mad. Angelina kept shouting names of the people who attacked her. Fred wants to go and find them. I had to convince him to stay with her. I don't think he'll be home for dinner or here tomorrow to say good-bye to you lot" everyone was quiet, Hermione had tears streaming down her face

"We understand, as long as Angelina's OK" said Hermione quietly

"She'll pull through she's strong, so who were the people who did this to her?" asked Harry

"There was Dolohov, MacNair and Bellatrix" said George

"Bellatrix?" asked Harry

"Yeah, Fred wants to get her the most, Angelina was screaming whenever she said her name" said George, just then Mrs Weasley walked in

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at everyones pale faces around the table, then she saw George, "What are you doing here George? What happened? Where's Fred? Did something happen?" she asked quickly dropping her basket of washing

"There was an accident, nothing happened to Fred though. But Angelina Johnson was attacked by Death Eaters. I told dad, he's at her place right now with Mad-Eye and Kingsley. But Fred's at St Mungo's with her right now" explained George. Mrs Weasley then looked at her clock on the wall, the one that had all the Weasley's names instead of numbers and all of them were pointing at Moral Peril but then Mr Weasley's said Traveling then Home. The door then opened and Mr Weasley walked in

"Angelina's going to be OK, but her parents are dead" said Mr Weasley gravely. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all burst out crying "Fred told me to tell you George that Angelina will be staying with both of you for the time being. Is that OK?"

"Of course. She's been through a lot, the least we could do is give her a place to stay" said George looking up at Mr Weasley

"That's my boy" said Mr Weasley patting him on the head, "Now why don't you all go and spend your last day of the summer holidays out in the yard" everyone agreed and put their dishes in the sink Hermione and George were the first ones out followed by Ron, Ginny and Harry. They all sat down on the grass and sat in silence for a while and then Harry said

"I will get Bellatrix I promise you that. She tortured Neville's parents into insanity, killed Sirius, and Angelina's parents and a lot more. She's done way too much, all of them! They will regret ever going onto Voldemort's side, and I will get Voldemort too! He's the reason all of this is happening!"

"I don't think you'll be able to get Bellatrix Harry, Fred won't let you" said George

"Well then we'll work together to get her!" Harry said before standing up and walking towards the pond behind the Burrow. Ginny got up and followed,

"You know even though she's dating other guys, I don't thin she's given up on Harry" said Hermione watching Ginny walk away

"I agree, she's waiting patiently and one day Harry will realize this and maybe like her back" said George

"I don't know guys, he doesn't see her as anything other than Ginny" said Ron also watching Ginny walking away, "Anyway George, what's the plan for the shop now? I mean now that most of your customers are going back to Hogwarts"

"Well you're right about that Ronniekins, but Fred and I have bought some property in Hogsmeade. It'll be open only on the days with Hogsmeade visits and then there will be post orders. Fred and I decided that on the Hogsmeade visits I would come up and open it" said George

"What about Zonko's? If you open up a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that he'll go out of business?" asked Hermione

"Zonko?" laughed George, "Nah, he sold us his property, he wanted to retire. So now we'll be the only joke shop in Hogsmeade" said George, "So Hermione looking forward to school?"

"A bit. I'm looking forward to learnign new spells and ways to defend myself and everything but I'm just scared for everyone out here, without the safety of Hogwarts. I mean look what happened to Angelina, one of the first of many to be attacked" said Hermione looking up, "hey where's Ron?" she asked as she saw that it was just her and George

"Don't worry about us, we'll make it just fine. We'll all look out for each other. Ron? He just got up and left. I think he was upset about me asking you a question, I think he either knows about us or he's starting to get suspicious" said George looking towards the house

"I think we should tell him, I can't keep secrets from him any longer. I mean it'll be easier with both of us, but I can't think what this will do to him" said Hermion sadly

"You're right, the longer we leave it, the worse it'll be. Come on, we can do it now but you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" said George standing up and holding a hand out for Hermione, she took hold of it and he pulled her up, "Let's go get Ginny and Harry. They can help" They both started walking towards the lake that Harry and Ginny were at. When they reached it they saw Harry sitting at the edge of the lake with Ginny beside him, harry was hugging his knees to his chest and Ginny was staring at him. George coughed and both looked up

"Hey guys" said Ginny standing up, "Where's Ron?"

"He went inside, but we were wondering if we could get your help" asked Hermione

"Sure anything" said Harry standing up and facing them

"Well we want to tell Ron about Hermione and i, but we're afraid he'll do something stupid that he might regret later" explained George, both Harry and ginny agreed to help so they all started walking towards the house, Harry and Hermione followed George and Ginny and Harry quietly said to Hermione, "so Hermione you are, and you said that you only thought you were going out. I knew I was right. I wouldn't be surprised if even Ron guessed about you and George, I think the whole family knows. Mrs Weasley never wanted to disturb either of you if you were out walking together, but Ron always did it anyway"

"So that's why Ron always came to get us, I thought he was just mad about us being alone together" said hermione

"Yeah he was, but he never had a reason to break you up, that was always a good reason for him" said Harry, they had reached the Burrow and Ginny was inside the house. She stood in the middle of the livingroom and shouted Ron's name at the top of her lungs. A couple of minutes later they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs

"What is it?" asked Ron's voice from the top

"We need to talk to you" said George, "outside" everyone then walked towards the spot they sat at after breakfast. Once Ron had reached it Harry and Ginny stood to the side and George and Hermione faced Ron, "Alright we need to tell you something Ron" he then took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her close. He didn't want to say the words, he didn't know what to say, he knew what he had done was wrong. He had gone and taken the girl that Ron liked and he deserved whatever Ron gave him. They all saw Ron turn red and start gritting his teeth. George then shut his eyes waiting for the punch or the jinx but nothing came. As he opened his eyes he saw Ron standing there just the same as before he shut his eyes

"How could you!" Ron yelled a minute later, "You knew I liked her but no! You go and you take her from me anyway! I thought you were my brother!" shouted ROn

"I love her Ron! I tried to not so that you wouldn't have to go through this, but I couldn't do it! I've waited 4 years and you did nothing about your feelings, so I took a go at mine" George said quietly. Ron just stared at him

"You traitor!" screamed Ron before taking his wand out, George didn't back away but just stood there waiting, but Hermione stood in front of him and took Ron's curse instead. Hermione collapsed

"Ron!" shouted George before catching Hermione, "Ennervate" Hermione slowly woke up and when she opened her eyes she looked at Ron and said, "I'm so sorry Ron but I love George too. I know this is hard for you and I never meant to hurt you, but you're too late. I hope you understand" Ron just looked at her and then at George and turned towards the Burrow and walked away.

"Great job guys, I thought you were supposed to stop anything like this happening?" asked George looking at Ginny and Harry

"Like we could stop that Stun! he did it without voice! I never knew he could do that, but maybe it was just his anger, but the only thing we could have done was do what Hermione did, and that wouldn't have helped" said Ginny.

* * *

Hermione and George decided to stay outside for as long as possible so as not to bump into Ron during lunch or in the livingroom. But they had no choice when it came to dinner. However, Ron was not at dinner and later that night Harry said that Ron had stayed in his room all day and not wanted to talk to anyone. When it was time for George to go he and Hermione stood at the back gate to say good-bye

"I won't be able to come to the station tomorrow, I need to stay at the shop, Fred might not be there and someone has to have it open" he said, "I'm going to go visit Angelina, if she's awake will I say hello for you?"

"Yeah please, if not tell her when she wakes up" said Hermione, they had one last good bye kiss and George went outside the gate and Disapparated.

The next morning everyone was doing last minute packing, Hermione was the first ready and was waiting outside for everyone. A minute before they had to go Ron came out, he was pale and looked as though he took as little effort getting ready this morning. When they got to the station everyone went separate ways on the train, Hermione and Ron went to the prefect meetings, Ginny went to her fellow sixth years compartment, and harry went with Luna and Neville to find an empty compartment.

As Hermione lead the way to the Prefects meeting with Ron tailing behind she thought, This is going to be a slow and eventful year

(A/N : Hope you all like it, The yelling and everything at the beginning wasn't very significant but still, anyways R&R)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, or any of the settings.

Pstibbons: That may have seemed over emotional I do agree, I realized my mistake after I put this chapter on, so Ginny and Hermione did not cry!! Everyone! Hermione and Ginny did not cry when they heard of Angelina's parents death Ginny just went pale and Hermione hugged herself.

Thanks everyone else for your reviews now back to the story

**Chapter 8**

Once they arrived at Hogwarts everyone took the regular route to the castle by the once horseless carriages. The ride was slightly awkward for Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna. Ron was still not talking and hadn't even spoken at the prefects meeting. Ron didn't even complain about being hungry and wanting the feast to start when McGonagall spoke out the long list of first year names. After the sorting was completed Dumbledore stood up and told them to eat before the feast began. It was only then that Ron said, "What happened to Dumbledore's hands Harry?" he was making an effort not to make eye contact with Hermione as he listened to Harry

"He never told me when I asked, always said it was a story for another time" Ron disappointed with the answer turned back to his food and didn't say another word

"So Harry? You never told me what happened in Diagon Alley that you and" she nodded to Ron so as to not say his name, "wanted to tell me" Harry then looked at her

"We followed Malfoy, he took a detour by himself down Knockturn Alley. He wanted something repaired in Borgin and Burkes, it seemed that it's a pair. Because he said that he wanted to know how to repair the one he had without bringing it in and told Borgin to keep 'that one safe' He also threatened him with a guy named Fenrir Greyback..I don' know who he is but Borgin sounded pretty anxious about the name" explained Harry

"Hm, I don't think I've heard that name before. I wonder what he's up to though, Malfoy I mean?" Hermione thought aloud

"I don't know but I have a teory, remember in Madame Malkin's? He didn't et he touch is left arm, then he showed something to Borgin that we coudn't see that Borgin didn't ike and then on the train I heard him talking to his friends in his compartment, I think he's a Death Eater Hermione" he whispered. Hermione then looked at him with a mixture of confusion and understanding.

"Harry I know that you want to think that Malfoy's a Death Eater, but it just doesn't make sense. Why would Voldemort let Malfoy be a Death Eater, he's 16!" whispered Hermione

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, even Ron didn't but it adds up! Who knows what Voldemort would do anyway? I mean Voldemort isn't exactly predictable is he? So what if Malfoy's 16, his dad was a Death Eater, I would bet all the gold in my vault that Draco Malfoy would follow in his fathers footsteps, and Voldemort's trying to kill me, and still hasn't and I'm only 16! It doesn't matter about age Hermione, he doesn't see age he sees skill, he tried to kill me when I was 1! he didn't see me as a baby he saw me as a person that could be his downfall" said Harry as quietly as he could without getting the other Gryffindor's attention

"Alright Harry but please don't keep thinking about this. Just think about your private lessons with Dumbledore and your actual lessons" said Hermione as their plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up

"To new students Welcome and to our returning students Welcome back! Now a few announcements before bed. I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn who will be your new Potions teacher and to Professor Snape who will taking over the DADA positon" once Dumbledore had said this there was a mixture reaction, all of the Slytherin's stood up and clapped for their head of house's victory of getting the job he wanted and Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and all of the Gryffindor's all started groaning loudly.

"Harry I thought you said Slughorn was the DADA professor?!" yelled Ron

"I thought so too, why would Dumbledore let Snape be DADA professor? I mean it's Sanpe!" said harry looking towards the smug looking greasy ex-potions master

"Well only one good thing comes from this" said Ginny sitting a couple of seats down

"What's that?" asked hermione looking at Ginny

"The job's jinxed, Snape'll be gone before the year's over" said Ginny smiling. Hermione, harry and Ron all laughed, "good thing I always look for the bright side to things right?" she asked before turning away

"I hope his ends as badly as Quirrel's" said Harry hopefully

"What? That he'll be possessed by Voldemort?" asked Hermione looking at him, "Why would he possess Snape if he has his own body?"

"No, not possession, death" said harry before turning to look at Dumbledore trying to control the hall of students

"Harry, no matter how much you hate Snape, you shouldn't hope he dies. That's an awful thing to say, isn't it Ron?"asked Hermione, "Ron?" but Ron was ignoring her, she sighed and looked towards the headmaster, after a few minutes the hall finally went silent, but one third of the students still looked horrified at the prospect of having Snape as their DADA teacher. Dumbledore finished his announcements by reminding everyone to stick together and unite under the threat of Voldemort. He then sent everyone to bed, and when Harry and Hermione stood up to leave they saw that Ron was already half way through the crowd of people.

When Hermione got to her dorm she met Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil sitting on their beds waiting for something. As she stepped in they both jumped up and squeeled

"Hermione!" Hermione didn't say anyth8ing, she was waiting, they never talked to her unless they had a reason, "How are you?" asked Lavender.

"Ok" she answered slowly, "You?"

"It was soo scary," said Lavender dramatically, "I was so scared that Death Eaters would storm into my house and attack me and my family, but we weren't thankfully" she said

"that's good" said Hermione not knowing what else to say. they both looked at her and stare at her for a minute before Pavarti said,

"So, are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" asked Hermione confused. Lavender and Parvarti glanced at each other and then back at hermione

"You and Ron aren't talking! Why not! I mean it's the first day and you weren't even talking on the train, Hannah Abbot told us you weren't even talking in the Prefects' meeting. She aslo said that Ron was glancing at you every couple of minutes and then looking away, getting paler every time" said Lavender quickly

"Erm, yeah Ron and I aren't talking. Well more, Ron's not talking to me" said Hermione turning around to look as though she was getting ready for bed, she didn't want to talk to them about this, if she told them it would be around the school before their first class started

"Why?" asked Parvarti, "he must have a good reason, I mean he wasn't even talking to Harry that much"

"Yeah, he's not talked to anyone since yesterday morning. He's pretty upset, but just leave it OK?" asked Hermione hoping to God that they would just leave it, but she knew better than that, Parvarti and lavender needed to know everything that was going on. in first year she came up with a name for them, it was pretty cheesy but she always thought of them as the 'gossip girls'

"Tell us!! We need to know. Pllleeeaaasssseeee" pleaded Lavender. hermione looked at them and sighed

"He's not talking to me because I didn't do the nicest of things. I knew what I was doing would hurt him, but I just hoped, that maybe just maybe he would be the bigger man and understand. I knew deep down that he wouldn't and I understand why he feels so bad but I just love him too much!" rambled Hermione

"Erm, Hermione, who do you love too much?" asked Parvarti

"Oh, George Weasley. We're dating now and Ron didn't take it too well" said hermione sadly. Parvarti and Lavender just stood there jaws wide open

"You?"

"and George?" they looked at each other and saw Hermione nod her head and squeeled, "OH MY GOD!! Tell us everything!" so for the next hour Hermione explained how George and her got together and how they told Ron

"So that's it, Ron's not talking to anyone and I want to go to sleep OK? We have classes tomorrow and I want to at least be able to stay awake during our first day" she finished lying down in her bed and Lavender and Parvarti did the same thing.

The next morning Hermione learned that she was right about the whole school knowing before she went to breakfast. As she walked towards the Great Hall she got a lot of stares, many talked to each other behind their hands, or glaring at her, or just stopping to stare at her. When she reached the Great Hall she walked to her table and sat down between Harry and Ginny.

"So Hermione?" asked Ginny, "Who'd you tell that made the whole school know before you even came downstairs"

"Erm, how do you know it was me? I mean it could have been Ron, why do you automatically assume it was me?" asked Hermione while piling eggs and bacon onto her plate

"Well, it's easy. Ron isn't talking to anyone, see he's down there all by himself, he hasn't talked to Ginny, me, you or even Seamus, Dean or Neville. He's just sitting all alone and staying quiet" said Harry looking down the table at his lonely best friend

"Why is he by himself? He's you best friend shouldn't you be sitting with him?" asked Hermione

"I was. I came in after him and sat down here beside him but then he stood up and sat oer there, but who did you tell?" asked Harry getting back to the point

"Oh, well last night they cornered me, they asked questions. I wanted to talk to other people about it, who could maybe help me, girly girls, so I told them everything. I think I regret it now but still" said Hermione looking down at her plate

"OK now we understand why you told them, but who did you tell?" asked Ginny

"Erm, I told Lavender and Parvarti" said Hermione quietly. Ginny and Harry both looked a her shocked

"You told Lavender and Parvarti?! Why would you do that? I mean if they learn something about anybody no matter what it's about they tell everyone! Hermione why would you tell them?" asked Ginny desperately.

"I know they do, this is evidence right now" said Hermione lifting her arms and signaling the whole room, "but I just wanted to, I felt I needed other girls to talk to about it, other than you Ginny, you're part of the family I'm having the problem with" said Hermione

"Yeah I guess that doesn't help" said Ginny, "well at least Ron isn't taking his anger out any other way. He could be a lot worse, he could be red in the face shouting, or jinxing. Not that being on the receiving end of his jinxes is horrible. When he's angry he's not very good at aiming. When Fred and George played some prank on him he got pretty mad and tried to hit them with some jinx, he never got them once, and they didn't move and he sent about ten. But his shouting can get loud, mean and very inappropriate" said Ginny. Hermione finished her breakfast and looked up at Ron, he looked really lonely and sad and it was all her fault

"Uh-oh" said Hermione

"What is it?" asked Harry looking up, Hermione didn't have to say anything she just pointed towards Ron and Harry saw. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all walking towards Ron. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all stood up and made way towards Ron too.

"Hey weasel. So, now back at school, how does it feel to see all these people seeing you only as second best to the 'Chosen One'? Oh wait, you're not second best anymore, you're now the third best to your pathetic weasel brother George" laughed Malfoy "why he would like that thing you call a girl. I personally just call her Mudblood, even a Weasley's better than her" Ron hadn't moved from his seat, not even when Malfoy started insulting Hermione

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" said Harry loudly, Malfoy turned towards him

"Oh look who it is, it's the 'Chosen One', the 'Boy Who Lived' What you going to do Potter? Point that ugly scar at me or a seizure on me?" laughed Malfoy, Harry was clutching his wand inside his pocket

"Can't think of anything better Malfoy? Is that seizure joke not from 4th year? So pathetic you can't think of a better insult for me? Well I can think of old ones too, you little ugly, greasy ferret!" said Harry, "remember Malfoy? Was that a pleasant experience? I mean you were turned into a ferret and got your one dream come true, you got to go down Goyle's trousers" Hermione and Ginny giggled but Ron just sat there silent, Malfoy then went really red.

"You wait Potter, you'll be sorry!" he yelled pulling his wand out his robes

"Mr Malfoy!" said a loud voice from behind him, Malfoy turned around and there stood Professor McGonagall, "put that away this instant. Now either go sit down and wait for your timetable from Professor Snape or towards your first class, if you have already been given you timetable" Malfoy turned towards the Great Hall doors and left with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind, "Now Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger please sit down and wait for you time table"

Ten minutes later they all had their timetables, and were heading to their first class. Hermione, Harry and Ron all had Potions first. Since it was no longer Snape teaching potions Harry and Ron were able to get into NEWTs potions. Slughorn started with some questions, all of which Hermione answered correctly. They made a potion, and Harry did his better than Hermione thanks to his potions books previous owner. After class Hermione advised Harry to not follow the instructions because that was cheating. Hermione then had Arithmacy. At lunch conversation was strained as Harry was looking at his potions book and Ginny was talking to Colin Creevey and Ron was down the other end again. Classes finished at the end of the day and dinner was the same as dinner, not until they got to the Common Room did Hermione get cornered with questions.

"Why George Hermione? I mean he looks the same as Fred, only Fred's dating Angelina"

"I thought you liked Ron?"

"Oooh you're so lucky Hermione, George Weasley! How did it happen?"

"Why the hell would you do that to Ron, Hermione?"

Hermione soon felt the Common Room was too crowded to work on her homework so went up to her dorm to try and do it. It was there that she saw an owl sitting on her windowsill. She ran over to it and let it in. The letter was from George

(meant to be bold!!! but stupid ass computer won't do it!!)

Hey Rain Girl,

How was first day of school? Ron started talking yet? Well, if he isn't don't feel too guilty or angry towards him, remember in your fourth year? He took about a month to talk to Harry again, well he won't be able to resist talking to you, you're too irresistible. How I managed to not kiss you all through your fifth year, my last year, it just amazing. Days went by so slow that year, every time I saw you in the Common Room or at the DA I just wanted to grab you and kiss you. However I resisted, and for that I am slightly thankful, because Ron would have killed me if I did it in front of him.

I said hello to Angelina for you, she's pulling through. She was awake when I met her, she had just learned of her parents death before I arrived so she was distraught. She didn't believe her parents were dead. She was trying to escape, I feel really bad for her, but I can't do anything to bring them back, I can only offer her a helping hand. She's lucky to have Fred, and Fred's lucky to have her.

Well I'll let you get back to your homework, that I know you have. Missing you lots and lots

Love George

(A/N: Back to normal font here)

Hermione finished reading the letter and smiled, she took out some parchment and quill and started her reply. After twenty minutes she finished he final copy

(A/N: This is supposed to be bold and italic but again stupid crappy computer!)

Hi Georgie (haha only kidding),

First day was alright, I guess. The whole school knows about us now. They know that we're going out and that Ron's mad at me for it. The reason they all know is because I told probably the worst people to tell something to. I told Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil. Remember them? Harry went to the Yule Ball with Parvarti. Anyway, no Ron hasn't started talking to anyone yet, he's sitting all alone at meal times, I can't help it but seeing him alone, not talking, not even eating his usual amount of food, makes me feel guilty and upset. He's one of my best friends and I did this to him.

I wouldn't have minded that long desired kiss of yours, I mean I liked you too at that time, but I'm not sure that Ron would have taken it all too well. He would have done worse than try to stun you, but yet again if he was really mad he wouldn't have been able to hit you. Ginny told me of his horrible aim if he's mad. I just hope that no Death Eater gets him really mad during the Final Battle, that is if he participates in it. If he does then we're going to have a hard time dodging the Death Eater's curses as well as Ron's.

I feel so bad for Angelina, that is a lot to take in. Finding out that your parents died, and that you managed to escape. She's probably feeling guilty for not staying behind to protect them. She's so lucky to have Fred, I'm sure he's helping her lots with this. She isn't alone, as long as she has him so care and protect her. Fred is very lucky to have her, and I'm very lucky to have you.

Well you are right about that, I have potions and arithmacy homework, and I have to do it in the safety of my room. Everyone's asking me questions about us. Miss you more!

Hermione

(A/N: back to normal font once again)

She folded the letter and attached it to the owls leg and helped it take off. After the owl took of Hermione looked down at her homework and tried to finish it. An hour later she was finished and vey tired. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week passed by with no special events, Ron still hadn't spoken to anyone, and was ignoring every comment thrown towards him. Malfoy had given up trying to annoy him as he got no reaction. He had, however, continued to insult Hermione, as Harry or Ginny or any other Gryffindor's or ex-DA members had tried to curse him every time he called her a Mudblood. Hermione and George continued to send letters to each other every night. Always ending with 'I miss you'. When the weekend arrived Hermione found out that their first Hogsmeade visit was the weekend after next, so she owled George and told him so that he could prepare to come and sell the joke shops products. 

(A/N: Once again, bold font!)

Hi Rain Girl,

There's been a change in plan for the joke shop arrangements in Hogsmeade. Fred and Angelina are going to be in the new shop instead of me. But, I'm still going to come, but instead of having to take care of the shop I can hang out with you, Harry and Ginny, or whoever else. But we could be all alone if you like. I hope Malfoy's not giving you a hard time because if he is I can come over there and break his face! I could do worse, but he has to feel the pain before I jinx him to look ugly.

It's the weekend yay! But I still have to work, we get more customers during the weekend so you're the lucky one! No school, just wandering around the castle, laughing and having fun, don't let Ron dampen your spirits. Enjoy your weekend. Missing you loads!

Love you!

George

Hermione read over the note again and again. When she read that first sentence she thought it meant that George wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts anymore, but he was. Only this meant he was coming to Hogsmeade to see her and only her, not tosell his joke shop products. She was also re-reading the last line, he said 'Love you!' she knew that he loved her, and he told her many times over the summer, but now she saw it written in his hand-writing. If Lavender and Parvarti saw this they would get so excited. Over the last week Hermione had gotten closer to the two girls she used to fear would spread a rumour about her, but they were actually really nice, and really smart, they just hid it behind all their girly talk and gossip. They had been so happy for Hermione about dating George, a better reaction than Ron who wasn't talking, better than Harry who acted as though it wasn't a big thing but was happy for her, and Ginny who gave her a knowing-smile when she saw them together.

"Hi Hermione" greeted Parvarti who just walked into the room, "Oooh is that another letter from George?" she asked excitedly. Hermione told her it was, "Let's see then" she snatched it from Hermione's hands like every other letter Hermione got. After she had finished reading it all she could say was "AWWWH!" Lavender then ran into the room

"Another letter? Lemme see!" she squeeled grabbing the letter from Parvarti. She did the exact same thing as Parvarti, "He's coming to Hogsmeade now, and he's going to spend the whole day with you! How sweet! And what's this? He signed it 'Love you!' OH MY GAWD!! He's written it down! This is serious! Okay, you need to reply to this letter!" for the next half hour the three of them thought of a reply, Hermione wrote down everything she wanted to say first and then the other two told her some extra stuff she could tell him. It ended with 'I love you too'. Once satisfied they sent the letter and talked until dinner time.

As a usual routine during dinner everyone talked about the Daily Prophet's news reports. Today's was about a muggle family that had been killed with the Dark Mark above their house. Also that a young boy was charged for attempting to kill his family.

"He must have been under the Imperius" said Dean Thomas

" Of course he was! How many twelve year olds try to kill their parents? Where would he have learned an Unforgivable like the Killing Curse? Unless his parents taught it to him! He wouldn't have learnt it at school, because he doesn't go, he's obviously home-schooled if he was at home not at school" said Hermione

"You're right Hermione, but why would the put a twelve year old under the Imperius it doesn't make sense. His parents weren't important people, so didn't meet anyone spacial, so why would You-Know-Who or a Death Eater want this boy under their control?" asked Ginny

"Like I said Voldemort, he's unpredictable! He doesn't want everyone to know his next move. So he put a child, someone we wouldn't suspect under the Imperius. his parents wouldn't suspect their own child of attempting to kill them, so Voldemort was testing the effect to see if it would work" said Harry. no one else could think of a better reasoning behind it, so they accepted Harry's as the best answer. Ron was once again at the end of the table, but he wasn't just playing with his food, he was eating his regular mounds of food and reading a Daily Prophet that was propped up on the jug of pumpkin juice. Harry noticed Hermione glancing over at him and said,

"He's coming around, slowly, but still. He's now at least eating and now says hello and good night whenever he comes into our dorm. Won't be long now until he starts to have a small conversations with us and then sit with us again. Things will be back to normal soon enough" Hermione knew things would never be back to normal ever again, but still hoped that maybe they would.

(A/N: Alright, slightly longer than I planned, pretty random stuff in here to bring the story along. Next chapter will include Hogsmeade visit..I think P R&R)

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, although i worship JKR for bringing Harry, Fred, George, Cedric (RIP [..) and Draco Malfoy into my life, if they were real they would be prisoner in my basement right now P KAY OH!! Anyways back to the story

Chapter 9

As the second week rolled by Hermione noticed several changes in Ron, he hadn't come to sit with any of them at meal times or stayed in the Common Room when it was busy, but he did sit next to harry during classes and when Malfoy insulted Hermione, Harry or any other Gryffindor's he got red in the face and gripped his wand tight. Harry had told her that Ron had learned of George's visiting Hogsmeade from Dean and Seamus who were talking about buying so much stuff from the store.

"But how would he know about George? He's not going to be in the shop, Fred and Angelina will be. Remember? He said he was coming up to see me and you and Ginny" said Hermione

"Yeah I remember Hermione, he knows that from Dean saying that Fred would be handling the shop. Ron then told me that he remembered George saying that he was going to be doing it, from the summer. But I told him about the change of plans. He didn't look mad or even upset, I think he's accepted it he's just taking his time getting back to normal" said Harry. Hermione seemed slightly happier after learning that Ron had accepted her and George being together, at least Ron would maybe be happy for her. She would like it if her best friend and her boyfriend got along, they were brothers after all and shared the same house during holidays, unless George and Fred stayed at their place every night. The weekend finally came and Hermione was up in her room with Lavender and Parvarti and Ginny.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Lavender

"Erm, this" said Hermione pointing to her black robes and black shoes

"You can't be serious 'Mione" said Ginny, "That's your uniform, more or less. Come on let's find you something good" for the next hour Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti chose Hermione's outfit and did her hair.

"Why are you doing my hair? I was just going to leave it down!" said Hermione frustrated at their dire attempt to make her look good

"Done" said Parvarti, Hermione ran to a mirror and saw her hair was half straight, half curly and clipped up at the side. She was wearing her pale blue jeans with a flowing white top. On her feet were her favourite pink dolly shoes. Lavender then passed her a black cloak with white stitches. In her opinion she looked quite good

"Oh My Gawd! Hermione you look gorgeous! Stunning! Absolutely breath-taking!" said Lavender

"You do 'Mione, but Lavender leave some compliments for George. You're going to use them all up" said Ginny smiling. Ginny was also looking beautiful, as she was going to Hogsmeade with Dean Thomas and made an effort also. Lavender and Parvarti were just going for a wander themselves, so just wore their ordinary robes.

"Let's put a little make-up on shall we?" asked Ginny, Hermione agreed and ran into her bathroom and put on her usual make-up on, subtle but not un-noticeable, although she did add a little extra eye shadow and eye-liner. Once finished she got some more compliments from the girls and they all headed out.

In the Common Room, they met Harry, Neville, and Dean.

"Hey guys, wow you look beautiful Hermione, you too Ginny" said Harry smiling at them, Ginny blushed and Hermione returned the smile

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione, she wanted him to come and have fun and get out and about, but she was also scared that if he came and saw George he would go back to not talking and avoiding everyone.

"He's not coming, he says he has a lot of homework that he wants to catch up on" said Harry. Lavender and Parvarti walked through the portrait hole followed by Dean and Ginny, Neville and Seamus also left, leaving Hermione and Harry, "but I really thinks it's because he hasn't accepted you and George being together fully yet, so he wants to wait a bit longer before he sees you two together. Don't worry he's almost ready to start talking to you, he said 'give it a few more days'.

"He misses you 'Mione, but he's just scared that you'll either not want to be friends with him because you're with George, or that you'll get hurt by George and you'll blame it on him because he's his brother.I tried to tell him that you miss him and still love him and that George or any other boy will never get in the way of your friendship, but he doesn't believe me. You'll have to be the one to tell him, or prove it to him. Anyway, we have a village to visit, and a certain red-haired Weasley Twin to meet" said Harry before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the portrait hole. Half an hour later they were at the entrance to the village

"Where did he say we would meet him?" asked Harry looking around

"Oooh look, the Mudblood's cheating on the Weasel twin with the 'Chosen One'" called Malfoy from the door to the Three Broomsticks, "Look they're holding hands! I don't think You-Know-Who will have to worry about him! He'll be dead from the Mudblood's contagious germs!" Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin's laughed very loudly.

"Shut it Malfoy, or you'll regret it" said Harry

"Uh-oh! What you goina do Potter? I'm not scared of you, and I have no reason to be! All you've ever done is get teachers to do your dirty work! You're a fuckin' woose! You couldn't even scare a god-damn Puffskein or a Flobberworm" shouted Malfoy

"Not scared? I don't bloody care if you're scared of me or not! You're father is in Azkaban because of me and my friends! I can get you a cell in there too if you want! You're going to be the exact same thing as him, I can tell, a pathetic unsuccessful greasy git, failed at everything! Even whatever Voldemort told you to do!" said Harry before pulling Hermione down the street towards Honeydukes. After a few moments of silence, no jeering or angry comments behind them, a red jet of light missed Harry by an inch. They both turned around and there, in the middle of the street stood a red faced Malfoy with his wand pointing straight at Harry.

"Don't you dare insult my family!" he said before a jet of light passed through his wand and hit Harry. Harry hit the ground and writhed in pain, screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MALFOY!" screamed Hermione, she pulled her wand out and Stunned him. Harry stopped moving and and lay on the ground panting. People had begun to come out of shops and running around corners to find the source of the screaming.

"What happened?" asked someone behind Hermione, she turned around and there was Professor McGonagall standing beside George

"Harry, he was hit by a curse by Malfoy. I think it was the Cruciatus Curse, but I'm not positive" said Hermione with angry tears falling onto her cheeks. She looked down at Harry and saw that he had now fallen unconscious.

"It's OK." said McGonagall, "I will take them both up to the school, you can stay here Miss Granger. Is Mr Weasley in the school?"

"Ron? Yeah he's in his dorm, or in the Common Room. Is he going to be OK, Professor?" she asked

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but Poppy will have to examine him" she said before conjuring two stretchers and placing Malfoy and Harry on one each. She levitated them up and headed back to the school through the crowd. After a few minutes McGonagal was out of sight and the crowd began to go back to what they were doing before they heard screaming, however they forgot their conversations and started talking about what they just witnessed

"Are you OK, 'Mione?" asked George. Hermione just ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you" she said as George put his arms around her waist

"I missed you too, what happened 'Mione? Why did Malfoy attack Harry, and when his back was turned?" asked George disgusted by Malfoy's actions

"Malfoy was making rude comments about me and Harry, so Harry defended me and himself and the Malfoy insulted Harry more, so Harry insulted Malfoy and his dad. We then walked away and then Malfoy tried to Stun him, and missed, Harry turned around and Malfoy said 'Don't you dare insult my family' and then hit him with the curse" explained Hermione

"He's the biggest git! he's gutless, trying to curse Harry while his back was turned, didn't he learn his lesson in your fourth year with Mad-Eye?" asked George

"Well, I guess not, but that wasn't Mad-Eye, that was just a Death Eater trying to keep Harry alive so he could resurrect Voldemort" said Hermione

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still. He got a punishment for attempting to curse someone while their back was turned. No matter, what do you want to do today?" asked George

"I don't know, surprise me" said Hermione

"Ok, I have the perfect idea" said George, before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the village towards the same mountains that Sirius hid in, in her third year. They climbed and climbed until they reached the top and once she reached the top she saw that George had planned this even before he came to get her. On a flat boulder sat a table with a white table cloth, and a candle sitting on top. There was a large bottle of Butterbeer sitting in the middle, with two chairs ready for them.

"Oh George it's beautiful" said Hermione

"Not as beautiful as you. Did I even tell you down there when I first saw you?" he asked looking at her

"No you didn't but it doesn't matter, you just told me" said Hermione smiling

"No, it does matter. You are the most stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, breath-takingly amazing girl I have ever met. And not only are you beautiful and every other word, you are funny, smart. Seriously, you make my heart stop every time I see you and every time you laugh" said George looking down into Hermione's eyes

"George. I love you, and you are also every word of handsome imaginable, I will even add in the word cute and hot, and you are probably the funnest guy I have ever met," said Hermione smiling up at him,

"What's up Hermione? You don't seem you're normal self" said George quietly

"I don't know. I don't feel very well" she said before sitting down, George knelt down beside her and looked up at her

"Hermione I think i should take you up to the school" said George worriedly, Hermione jsut shook her head

"No, I'm fine, maybe just light-headed after the walk up here. Come on, let's drink some Butterbeer, and talk for a bit, or do whatever" said Hermione looking down at George, who reluctantly sat down and poured her a goblet of the butterbeer. They spent the next two hours talking about Hermione's weeks at school, the joke shop, Ron and Angelina.

"So she's recovering well?" asked Hermione

"Really well actually. She's now moved in permanently into Fred's room. You can tell she's getting better, they've been getting cozy every night for the last week. Several times a night! I wish they weren't so loud! Or even put a silencing charm on the room, I have to Apparate home every time they start, it can last for several hours" said George, Hermione then choked on her drink from laughing, George then joined in.

"Oh my God! Seriously! Wow, I feel sorry for you George. Angelina was always a loud one at Quidditch practice, games, and at Triwizard Tournament. And Fred! Don't get me started on him, I've realized that he's a louder version of you"

"He is?" asked George in mock sadness, Hermione just laughed at him

"It's not a bad thing, he just seems more like the leading Weasley twin when it comes to making comments, you follow after him, BUT! Your comments are funnier" said Hermione, George seemed satisfied by this answer and leant in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few moments, when they broke apart Hermione looked at the sky.

"Wow! I never realized how late it was, look the sun's setting" she said looking towards the read and gold sky.

"It may be late, but we get to watch the sun set, from up here where no one can disturb us" he said putting his arm around her shoulder, Hermione lay her head against his chest and together they watched the setting sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Snape looked down at the black-haired boy lying in the Hospital Wing bed, unconscious. 

"Poppy? Should he not be awake by now? It's been two hours" said McGonagall anxiously

"I don't know, I'm not even sure what curse was used on him. It wasn't the Cruciatus, I'm sure of that. If it had been Potter would be awake after an hour, from his interview last year he said he'd been under it before, and this never happened. It must have been another curse to cause pain, maybe a curse that made someone live their worst nightmares, and not awaken until they have finished, or something completely different. We won't know until Mr Malfoy tells us what it was" explained Madame Pomfrey

"Which he will not do. I have already spoken to him. He hasn't said anything at all" said Snape

"Did you leave him in my office like I asked you to?" asked Dumbledore. Snape assured him that Malfoy was in fact in the Headmaster's office, "Good, now if you excuse me I have a Slytherin to talk to. If he wakes up or anything happens please inform me immediately" Dumbledore then left the Hospital Wing and Snape soon followed. A few minutes later the door burst open and someone came flying in. Before McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey had even turned their head Ginny Weasley was standing beside the bed

"What happened!" she said gasping

"Miss Weasley this is a Hospital Wing! You should not be banging doors, or running, there could have been patients sleeping in here!" said Madame Pomfrey

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, but Ron just owled me and told me Harry was attacked and was here. There were whispers around Hogsmeade about someone being attacked, I didn't believe them since rumours have been flying all over the place for weeks, but when Ron owled me and told me I came as fast as I could. What happened?" she asked anxiously

"Mr Potter was attacked by Draco Malfoy in the village. We are unsure of the curse he used but there doesn't seem to be any physical injuries. Once Mr malfoy has told us what curse he used then we can use the proper spells and potions to help Harry, but until then we are using basic potions to help him. Would you like to stay here in the Wing until he wakes up or would you like to go up to the Common Room and we can inform you when he wakes up?" asked McGonagall

"Can I stay here?" asked Ginny, McGonagall nodded her head and started walking towards the doors, "Where's Ron?"

"He decided to go back up to his dorm, and made us promise to inform him if Harry wakes up" replied McGonagall before walking out the Wing leaving behind Ginny staring down at the pale, black-haired boy and madame Pomfrey shuffling over to her office.

An hour later Hermione and George walked into the Hospital Wing

"Ssh, you'd wake her" said Hermione looking down at ginny who was fast asleep, with her head laying on the bed and her hand on top of Harry's. Harry was still unconscious which made Hermione nervous, "Do you think he's woken up yet?"

"I don't know" whispered George, "but lets go ask Madame Pomfrey" he said before walking over to Madame Pomfrey's office door and knocking. The door opened and there stood the medi-witch

"Oh, hello Mr Weasley. I never expected to see you in my Wing anymore. What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly

"We were just wanting to ask how Harry's doing. Has he woken up at all?" asked Hermione

"Oh hello to you too Miss Granger, no I'm afraid he hasn't woken up at all. The headmaster is still trying to figure out what curse Malfoy used"

"So it wasn't the Cruciatus" asked Hermione half relieved, half anxious. George put an arm around her as she looked back at her best friend

"No, Harry has been subjected to it before according to his recollections of You-Know-Who's return and he never fell unconscious like that. It must be something that I am unaware of or a spell that has been modified to create pain and for one to fall unconscious" said Madame Pomfrey sadly looking at the young Gryffindor 6th year.

"I hope Dumbledore gets it out of that little ferret" said George angrily, "Why the hell would someone, even Malfoy use that kind of spell in the middle of a street? He must have been really angry to forget he was in the village where everyone would see him"

"He probably was, he even forgot I was there. He didn't take notice of me until I screamed at him and pointed my wand at him" said Hermione, "I guess i should go up to my dorm, I need to change, and sleep. I'm really tired" she said yawning

"Come on then, I'll walk you to the Common Room and then go Floo from Dumbledore or McGonagall's office" said George leading Hermione out the Wing, "Bye Madame Pomfrey, nice seeing you again" said George quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

George and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and when they reached it George said his good-bye to Hermione and they had a passionate kiss.

"Why won't you just come in? We can talk and you can see some old faces" said Hermione hoping he would come in and talk to her longer

"I would love to, but if Ron's in there I don't want to make him leave his own Common Room. He didn't come into Hogsmeade so that he could accept our relationship faster, if I went in there he wouldn't like me much for that. Id be in his face and I don't want to be the one to make him feel like that. Just by going out with you I've betrayed him, i can't make him feel worse by going in there. Look we'll see each other on the next Hogsmeade visit and Christmas, if you came back to the Burrow" said george hugging Hermione tight

"That's way too long! I hate having to be this far from you. I loved it in the summer, we could talk every day and not have to worry about school, or having to plan our visits" said Hermione sadly

"That was one of the best times of my life. But don't worry, we're still together, we still have our letters, thats the best we can do for now. I miss you lots too, but theres not much else we can do" said George

"I know" said Hermione before yawning again.

"Alright you need to get to bed, it's almost past curfew anyway. In you go" said George turning to face the Fat Lady

"Decided to notice me now have you?" she asked, "decided that your conversations are worth more than waking me from my sleep to not even enter the Common Room until ypu were done?"

"Sorry" said Hermione coldly, "toffee eclairs" The Fat Lady opened the portrait hole and Hermione and George had one last kiss before she entered the Common Room and George walked towards McGonagall's office.However that night Hermione didn't get that much sleep as Lavender, and Parvarti made her tell them EVERYTHING that they did and talked about.

(A/N: Alright so that was the Hogsmeade visit, I wanted more in it other than George and Hermione so I put in Harry's attack, will Harry be OK? and will Ron start talking to Hermione now that the Hogsmeade weekend has passed? Next chapter to find out..R&R)

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Over the next few days Hermione visited Harry and Ginny in the Hospital Wing, Ron hadn't been at all according to Ginny and he hadn't said a word to Hermione. Ginny hadn't left the Hospital Wing even for classes, on the Monday after the attack Professor McGonagall tried to make her go to her classes but Ginny was determined and had won the fight when Dumbledore told McGonagall that she could stay.

"So, has Malfoy told you what curse he used yet?" Ginny asked Dumbledore who had come to visit after lunch. Hermione was also there for she had brought Ginny some food from the kitchens.

"I'm afraid not, but we are now going to try a different approach. That way he has no choice, I'm sure you've heard of Veritaserum?" asked Dumbledore looking down at Harry sadly

"Yeah, Harry told us that you used it on Couch Jr. when you found out he was the one behind putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire" said Hermione

"Yes. Well we are going to try it that way. I wish there was another way, I do not like the idea of forcing a student to tell the truth. Everyone has their secrets that should not be discovered" Dumbledore said before turning around and walking towards the door, he turned around and looked at Harry one last time before leaving the Wing.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to go to class. I'll come up after dinner with some food for you, OK?" asked Hermione standing up, Ginny nodded and Hermione left. After dinner Hermione started towards the Hospital Wing when she met Dumbledore, he hadn't noticed her but was walking very fast towards Snape's office. He turned a corner and was gone, Hermione continued to the Wing but at a faster pace. When she entered ran to Ginny

"I think Dumbledore's got it. As I was coming up he walked right beside me but didn't notice. He was walking really fast towards Snape's office" Ginny looked up and had a slight smile on her face,

"So Harry might wake up tonight?" she asked excitedly

"Hopefully" said Hermione, as she said this the Hospital Wing door opened and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall walked in

"Are you sure Albus? This will wake him?" asked McGonagall

"I'm quite sure, Mr Malfoy was under the influence of Veritaserum. He had no choice to tell the truth, he told me the curse he used and I discovered the potion to reverse it"

"What did the curse do headmaster?" asked Snape

"It has caused Harry to be having his worst nightmares, however in the dream they are worse than what really happened. Such as at the Ministry not only did Sirius die but everyone he loves, he was left with no one and that would be the worst for him as that would leave him full of hopelessness Also he believes it is all real. When he awakes he may believe this is just a dream, he will take a few days to adjust, but hopefully he wasn't in it for too long, if so he might never recover" said Dumbledore

"But he has to recover!" said Ginny loudly, "He just has to!" she looked down at the boy who saved her life in her first year, her brothers best friend, the boy who had lost so much in his life, the boy she loved. She might never see his smile, or the shine in his brilliant green eyes ever again. She didn't care that he didn't love her back as long as he was alive and OK. Tears began to fall down her face as she looked down at him.

"We will not know unless we awaken him" said Dumbledore, he bent over Harry and opened his mouth. He then poured a vibrant green liquid into Harry's mouth and then closed it. He stood up and everyone looked down at Harry and waited. A few minutes later Harry began to open his eyes. When they were fully opened he looked around at where he was and then looked up at the people in front of him. His mouth dropped open and his eye widened, he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. When everyone was fully focused he stared in awe at the people in front of him.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" he asked loudly. He looked at his bedside table and picked up his wand, he pointed it at them and said, "Tell me who you are?!"

"Harry, I am Professor Dumbledore. Do you remember me?" he asked stepping forward slightly

"You can 't be! You're dead!" Harry yelled, he then turned to Hermione and Ginny and his eyes started to water, "All of you, everyone. Voldemort killed you!"

"Harry that was a dream. You were under a curse" said Hermione, "Remember? We went into Hogsmeade to visit George and the joke shop? Malfoy started insulting us and then you insulted his father. He cursed you Harry, please understand that this is real life now. We're not all dead" Harry looked at her and lowered his wand slightly

"I remember Malfoy attacking me, but once he did Voldemort came into the village and killed everyone. He captured me and forced me to become a Death Eater. He attempted to put me under the Imperius Curse, but I fought it off. He then found Ron and said he would kill him if I didn't become a Death Eater. Ron told me not to do it and I hesitated. Voldemort then tortured him and then tried to possess me, but this time he didn't feel any pain . I don't know how, but when I was possessed he forced the Mark onto my left arm. With the Mark on me, he was able to control me. He made me kill Ron and then go to the Burrow and kill everyone there" sobbed Harry, "Is this another one of Voldemort's spells? To make me believe everyone's alive and then when I do believe, he'll pull me back into reality?"

"Oh Harry! No this is real! Voldemort hasn't killed anyone in the village and you haven't killed anyone. You don't have the Mark! How can we make you believe us?" asked Ginny, tears falling down her cheeks

"It will only take time Miss Weasley. You cannot force him to believe, Harry look at your arm and you will see no Mark. I hope you will feel better soon. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger? Would you like to stay with Harry, or would you like to attend your classes?" asked Dumbledore

"Could I stay?" asked Ginny

"Of course, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded without looking away from Harry, Dumbledore and the other teachers left and Madame Pomfrey went into her office. Now with only two people in front of him, Harry directed his wand at Hermione and Ginny with a cold expression on his face

"Harry?" asked Ginny slowly, "Please lower your wand, we aren't going to hurt you. Please believe we're real! We aren't dead, why won't you believe us?!"

"I want to! But I can't! If I believe you're real and it turns out this is one of Voldemort's ways to weaken me then I go back and all of you are dead! I can't lose all of you again!" said Harry, his hand was shaking but his wand was still pointing at Hermione and Ginny

"Harry please! What can we do to make you believe us?" asked Hermione

"If this is one of Voldemort's tricks to make me believe you're all alive then where's Ron?" asked Harry looking around the Hospital Wing quickly but then looking back at Hermione

"He's in your dorm, he's still not talking to anyone" said Hermione

"That's it!" said Ginny, "Voldemort didn't know about Ron not talking to anyone, and he didn't know about Hermione and George so how can this be a dream? Ask us some questions Harry, that Voldemort wouldn't know about" Harry just looked at her but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"OK. Hermione? In our second year who did Ron and I turn into when we took Polyjuice Potion, and who did you try and turn into?" Harry asked Hermione

"You turned into Goyle, and Ron transformed into Crabbe because we wanted to ask Malfoy questions about the Chamber of Secrets. He seemed the perfect candidate because he hates muggle-borns and all the muggle-borns were being petrified. I tried turning into Millicent Bulstrode but the hair wasn't actually hers, it was a cats. So, I couldn't go because Polyjuice potion isn't meant for animals. I was in the Hospital Wing for a few days" said Hermione easily, "Oh and we made the potion in the girls bathroom, the one no one goes in because Monaing Myrtle's in there" added Hermione

"OK, that sounds right. How about you Ginny? Voldemort knows about how you used to like me, but what about this summer. Who did you hate being at the Burrow and what did you call her?"

"Oh Phlegm? Oh God! Fleur Delacour, she was there because she was getting to know our family because she's engaged to Bill. She was so annoying and I called her Phlegm. Ron fancies her, and her little sister, Gabrielle fancies you Harry. You should have read some of her letters. 'Is Harry there yet?', 'I just read a book that reminded me of Harry' blah blah blah...reminds me of when I was 11, but she's like 13 or something!" said Ginny

"Alright, so Voldemort wouldn't know any of that Harry. You have to believe us now" said Hermione, Harry looked at Hermione then at Ginny and slowly lowered his wand.

"I do" he said giving a nervous, but reassuring smile. Hermione then jumped up and hugged him

"I've wanted to do that since you woke up! I was so scared that you would never wake up! and then Dumbledore said you might have been unconscious too long to be OK! Don't ever do that to me again Harry James Potter!" said Hermione playfully slapping Harry on the arm

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but I couldn't help it! You wait 'til I see Malfoy! He put me through all that pain of thinking I lost everyone and gave into Voldemort just because I insulted his father! My insults were really compliments, I could have said things a lot worse, and truer" said Harry

"Sorry harry, but I gotta go owl George, and everyone, then I have to go finish McGonagall's essay that's due tomorrow. Oh my God it's due tomorrow and I'm only half way done! Sorry Harry, gotta run" said Hermione before picking up her bag and running out the Hospital Wing

"She has definetly toned down her study habits a bit, but she's still our Hermione who needs to write more than the assigned amount" laughed Ginny, Harry also laughed

"Ginny?" he asked slowly after they were finished laughing, Ginny looked up at him, "After seeing what happened in that vison or dream or whatever you want to call it, I've been wanting to tell you something"

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny

"This vision, or dream thing I had made me realize something. Everyone I loved died and I felt horrible for it. For every death I felt different. For Ron I had lost my best friend, my brother. Hermione, I lost my sister, Mrs Weasley I lost my mother, everyone was like family. But you, when you died, it was something completely different. I felt horrible, not just the shock of it but that I had lost someone closer than my brother's younger sister, my friend. But I liked you more than that. I realized that I had strong feelings for you, and now that it turned out that that dream thing wasn't real, I thought I ought to tell you so that I don't ever regret not telling you.

"However we can't be together. The reason you were killed in my dream/vision was not because you were Ron's sister, but because Voldemort thought that we were closer than friends. He used that against me, and I can't let that happen. So, we can't be together, I don't want anyone to know because if word gets around the school, then it could get to Voldemort. Any one of these students could be subjected to torture for information, or any of them could be Death Eaters. You know Malfoy, his dad is in prison because I put him there. Malfoy would do anything to get back at me,just like in the village. I don't want you to be killed because of my feelings toward you. I love you but I can't be with you.

"You have a life ahead of you, you can marry any man you want and any man would want to marry you. But me? All I have is a future where Voldemort is going to try and kill me, or his Death Eaters are going to try and kill everyone around me until I surrender. Even if I kill Voldemort, there will always be his followers that would want revenge" Harry had been looking down at his legs the whole time he was talking but had to look up into Ginny's eyes to see if there was any give-away to how she was feeling.

"Harry, I love you too. I always have ever since I saw you, ever since you saved my life. At first when I first saw you on your way to Hogwarts, it was an infatuation with the 'boy who lived' but then when you saved my life, I saw how you were a caring and wonderful person. Then as time went by I started to see that I loved you, not just infatuated by you. Then, when I thought you would never like me back, I started to look at other guys and became more relaxed around you. But I never ever gave up on you, and I never plan to. I always hoped that you would love me back, and I know you will never allow it but I will say it. I want to be with you no matter what. I don't care if Death Eaters or Voldemort himself comes after me, as long as I'm with you I'm happy" as Ginny said this last sentence Harry started shaking his head.

"No! I can't lose you again! I care, whether or not you die! Or even tortured, that would be my fault. We cannot be together, I'm sorry Ginny but I can't. Please don't try and make me change my mind. You can be mad at me all you want, you can stop talking to me, you can hex me,jinx me, hit me, kick me, do anything you want, but please just don't try to make me change my mind" said Harry looking deep into Ginny's eyes

"Ok Harry, I do really want to be with you, but if we can't be together then I'll wait. I'll wait until you kill Voldemort, and if that takes a hundred years, I'll still be waiting" said Ginny

"What if I fail and don't kill him, and he kills me?" asked Harry, Ginny glared at him through her sad eyes

"The I will kill Voldemort and any Death Eater that gets in my way, and then kill myself!" said Ginny, Harry looked at her but didn't say anything, he knew that Ginny would argue with him until she got her way.

"So how long have I got to stay in here?" asked Harry, changing the subject

"Until Madame Pomfrey lets you out" replied Ginny.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Joke shop in Diagon Alley Angelina was sitting on the counter with Fred and George beside her and they were all laughing. 

"Yeah, that kid was so stupid! It said on the label do not use on self! Yet he did it!" laughed Angelina

"Yeah, the children these days are getting stupider and stupider"

"FRED!" gasped Angelina

"What? It's true! Have you seen the kids that come in here now a days? I don't think any of us were that stupid or Harry, or Hermione..Ron maybe, but that's because he's Ron" said Fred, "Oh look an owl. I wonder who its from" An owl flew through the window and landed next to George

"It's from Hermione!" said George with a big smile on his face, Fred rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Angelina hit him on the arm. As George read down his smile began to fade.

"What is it?" asked Angelina frantically

"It's about Harry" answered George, he finished the letter and handed it to Fred

_**Dear George,**_

_**Harry woke up today. This may be a good thing, but Dumbledore discovered the counter curse from Malfoy and what happened to Harry. It must have been terrible for Harry because he was under a curse that put him in a coma and make him re-live his worst nightmares but with worse conclusions. He only told us what happened to him after Malfoy cursed him, in the dream Harry wasn't unconscious after the curse, he was fine, and then Voldemort came and killed everyone. Harry was captured and forced to kill Ron, and all of you at the Burrow! **_

_**We tried to make him believe this wasn't a trick of Voldemort's but it wouldn't work, after a few attempts we convinced him with Ron's situation in not talking to anyone and our relationship. This worked because Voldemort doesn't know of it. I'm afraid that Harry will be very upset for a long time and I was hoping that Dumbledore would let all of you come to Hogwarts to see him. He might not believe us fully, but if he sees you all then maybe he will become himself more. I left him with Ginny so I could write you, Mrs Weasley and everyone else a letter. I'm sure Dumbledore already sent one to your mum and everyone at the Order but I thought I would send one to her anyway to explain what Harry was like, Dumbledore didn't stay after seeing Harry awake. **_

_** Hoping to see you all soon at Christmas or before**_

_**Miss You!**_

_**Love Hermione**_

"Oh my God! That was Malfoy that did that to him? Where the HELL did he learn that kind of spell? No one deserves that, not even your worst enemy! Making you believe everyone you love is dead and killing some of them yourself! So that's who on my list now? Bellatrix and Malfoy, why don't I just get the whole fucking Malfoy family! I mean Narcissa is Bellatrix's sister, Lucius is Narcissa's husband and Draco Malfoy is their son. So one happy family is going to end!" said Fred angrily

"Fred calm down!" said Angelina, "George? What's Dumbledore doing to punish Malfoy? He can't let this slide! Even if he doesn't he can't just give a detention or even a years detention, that would never cover it!"

"I know! Look I'll owl Hermione and get her to ask. Christmas isn't for another month, I think we should visit in the weekend. Only a couple of days, I'll be right back I'm going to reply to her" said George before walking away

"I will get that Son of a Bitch! His parents and his fucking aunt! I'm even going to try and find the other Death Eaters who attacked you! So help me god!" said Fred furiously

"I know, but Fred please calm down. Let's just visit harry and see how he's feeling" said Angelina before giving him a kiss and walking away.

* * *

The next few days passed with Hermione visiting between classes and before and after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Ginny, however never left. Madame Pomfrey had asked her to leave a number of times but Ginny refused. When Professor McGonagall arrived Ginny still wouldn't leave. When threatened with a week's worth of detentions she replied

"Give me the detentions then! I'm not leaving the hospital wing until Harry does!" McGonagall gave up after that, but told her she could stay only on the condition that she got someone in her classes to give her the homework. Every night Ginny got caught up while Harry helped her as best he could. The teacher had all been fairly reasonable giving her a chapter of a book to read and practice a spell. Snape was the only one that gave her a lot of homework. He had assigned her two essays and to hand in a vile of a potion and to read three chapters of the book. She also had to be ready for testing to see how much she read from the book. When Ginny did this work Hermione visited and tried to help her as much, with Harry also attempting to help.

"So has Ron spoken to you yet?" asked Ginny while writing her essay out, Hermione looked at her

"Erm, no he hasn't but he is talking to everyone else. I have a feeling he might come and visit you soon Harry, but I doubt he'll do it while I'm here. Oh and also all the Weasley's are coming tomorrow. Including Aneglina" said Hermione

"All the Weasley's minus Percy. I bet Fleur'll come too" said Ginny without looking up. Hermione glanced at her and then at the door. When she looked at the door a small gasp escaped her lips

"What is it?" Harry asked warily, he picked up his wand and pointed it at the door. However he lowered it when he saw who was standing there

"Ron!" he shouted, he pulled his legs out of bed and felt like running at him

"Hi" answered Ron awkwardly. He started walking over slowly looking between Harry, Hermione and Ginny(who still hadn't looked up from her parchment) "I came to see how you were. Sorry I haven't come earlier"

"That's OK you're here now" said Harry happily, "You're OK! You're alive! You do not know how happy I am!"

"Yeah" said Ron slowly, "why wouldn't I be alive?"

"It's a long story" said Hermione quietly

"Well I'm in for a long story" said Ron pulling out a chair and sitting down. For the next ten minutes Harry explained what happened when Malfoy cursed him and what the spell made him think and feel, "So what you're saying is that in this dream thing, everyone was dead and You-Know-Who captured me and tortured me. When you refused to kill me even though I told you to, you didn't, so he possessed you and forced the Dark Mark on you so he could control you to kill me and then my whole family?"

"Yeah that's more or less it" said Harry gravely, he didn't like remembering everything that happened in his dream

"Alright. Thanks!" said Ron happily

"Er, what? Why are you thanking me?" asked Harry, confused. It was then that Ginny finished her essay and handed it to Hermione and looked at her older brother and the boy she loved talking

"Well you refused to kill me even though you were being tortured. You refused to kill me even though we weren't talking. If I was you I would have killed me for being such a git!So what I'm saying is thanks for not killing me with your own free will even though it wasn't real" said Ron, Harry looked at him with a look of shock on his face

"Ron. Even if we were on the worst terms and we vowed never to talk to each other unless to cast a curse on one another I would never have killed you! No one deserves to die just because they were being a git. If that were it then everyone would be dead and Voldemort (Ron flinched at this) would have been killed LOADS of times!" said Harry

"I guess you're right. But. Yeah. Well I really want to apologize to all of you. Harry I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you just because I was upset and jealous. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry Ginny for also not talking to you for the same reasons" apologized Ron before turning to Hermione, "Hermione. I'm REALLY sorry for not talking to you. I should be happy that you're happy. You probably already know but I've liked you for a while and that's why I didn't like it. But still, that's not an excuse for not talking to you. However, I will vow that if George ever and I mean EVER hurts you I will curse him into oblivion and break his face!"

"Thanks Ron, but I'm sorry too. I should have told you, you were probably suspicious all summer, or angry at me not talking to you that much" said Hermione

"Don't be sorry. Just forget about it" shrugged Ron. Madame Pomfrey then came bustling out of her office and over to Harry. She looked him over and looked him over with her wand.

"Well Mr Potter. I have some good news for you, you can leave" she said before jumping out of Harry's way. Harry was so anxious to leave that he jumped out of bed before she had even finished saying leave.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey. You do not know how good those 3 words are. 'you can leave'!" said Harry happily before garbbing his robes and changing behind a curtain. He came out a few minutes later dressed, "also good news for you too Ginny. You don't have to sleep in a chair anymore. Yay a comfortable four poster bed" he said happily shaking his arms in the air as if in celebration. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all laughed and exited the Hospital Wing.

That weekend all the Weasleys (minus Percy) and Angelina came and visited. The visit went well, hugs all round, Mrs Weasley gave the tightest hug. They stayed all Saturday and Ron and George teased Fred and Angelina while Ron and Fred teased George and Hermione. Now that Ron was talking to everyone he was laughing and smiling the whole day. When the day came to an end Mrs Weasley told Harry that his name was going on her clock.

"It won't make much of a difference since You-Know-Who's back. We've all been at 'mortal peril' since he came out into the open. But it will keep me sleeping at night if I don't worry about you too much" she said before giving a hug and stepping into the fireplace to Floo out.

* * *

Weeks passed where Harry got used to classes and discovered that Malfoy was getting detention every night of the year, kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team, no longer allowed to go to Hogsmeade, and been under Common Room arrest(couldn't leave his Commong Room unless going to class, breakfast, lunch or dinner or to go to detention) all of the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuffs didn't think this was a fair enough punishment while the Slytherin's disagreed and thought it was too much. By the time anyone noticed it was time for the Christmas break. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all going to the Burrow and were looking forward to it. harry and Ron were planning to play Quidditch or Wizard's chess when Hermione spent time with George. Hermione was finally not worrying about anything when she was George, not even Ron.

* * *

(A/N: Wow that was a long chapter..but I named it Xmas and I had to explain everything about Harry and the curse AND add Xmas in! Wow hope you like it! R&R) 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. JKR is my QUEEN!!! She rox! But Harry Potter rox my world! If I ever find him then he will be kept in my basement for my own pleasure.

anyways back to the story!

but before I do tht I have a message for **lalababee**: sorry but I'm not going to send this too you...I don't care if there's any mistakes in it...I read stories all the time with grammar or spelling mistakes...even Harry Potter even has some mistakes in it, no one cares and I also can't be bothered sending it to you...sorry (btw this is a casual tone...not mean at all)

**Chapter 11**

Christmas had finally come and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express heading for Kings Cross Station. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess while Hermione and Ginny sat talking.

"You know I've been wondering this over the past few weeks. Why was Malfoy not expelled? I mean if he hadn't told Dumbledore what the curse did then it could have caused more damage" said Hermione

"Well has anyone ever been expelled from Hogwarts before?" asked Ron, "does it mention anything like that in _Hogwarts:A History_?"

"No it doesn't Ronald, but I don't need a book to tell me that someone has been expelled before" answered Hermione sitting up straighter and turning to face Ron.

"Who?" asked Ron before stuffing a Chocolate Frog into his mouth

"It was Hagrid mate" said harry making his move. Ron turned to the board and made his move, his knight killed Harry's Bishop, "Not remember?"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember I try to refrain that from my memory. To help him what did we have to do? We had to walk straight into the heart of a giant spiders cove. I say once again why wasn't it follow the butterflies? Follow the mingin', giant, hairy, talking ugly, terrible spiders! What was wrong with him!"

"We had to do it Ron. If we didn't we wouldn't have learned that Hagrid was innocent and that the Chamber of Secrets was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where we saved Ginny" said Harry looking up at Ron and then Ginny but turning from Ginny as quickly as possible so he wouldn't blush or make it obvious to Hermione or Ron.

"Yeah but still! Spiders Harry!" said Ron with a horrified expression

"They weren't as big as the one that got me in the Maze at the Triwizard Tournament" said Harry casually. Everyone looked at him as he said this, Harry had never mentioned any of the obstacles that happened in the maze, he was too busy dealing with what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup, "Oh yeah, I never told you guys what happened in the maze. Well let's see if I can shorten it. Krum was bewitched and Crucioed Cedric, had to stop him. Fleur sorta went missing, never saw her once. Had to deal with a boggart, then there was some Sphinx that I had to solve her riddle to get past. Then when I saw the cup I ran at it and a spider came out of no where and nearly got Cedric, I distracted it and it came at me. Its pincers pierced my leg and that's why I was limping when I came out.

"Seriously hurt, but up in Dumbledore's Office, Fawkes used his magical tears to heal it. Good thing too I don't think I could have lasted much longer with the pain of my leg, arm and the fact that I was under the crucio curse a few times and had to try and stay alive" explained Harry

"Holy crap Harry! You never told us all that!" said Ron in awe. Harry just shrugged his shoulders

"Meh" said harry turning back to his board and making another move, "so back to the point then? Why wasn't Malfoy expelled?"

"Oh..yeah" said Hermione slowly, "Yeah, so Hagrid was expelled and Myrtle died, so that'll be why he was expelled. Since Harry didn't die and is perfectly fine, although you are still dealing with the fact that everyone is alive and that you believed you killed everyone. So you're fine despite the emotional problems, but why was Malfoy not expelled?"

"Probably because of his dad. I mean he is a Death Eater and everything" said Ron

"But his dad's in Azkaban" said Ginny, "Dumbledore wouldn't not expel someone because of their parentage, that is exactly what makes Malfoy think he can get away with anything because he's 'pureblood'"

"Why wasn't he expelled then?" said Hermione hotly

"It doesn't matter 'Mione. I seriously don't care if he was expelled or not. You're all alive and that's what counts. But if he ever tries to curse me or any of you again then I'll be the one going to Dumbledore's Office and he'll be going to the Hospital Wing" said Harry giving up at Chess, he was stuck with no moves.

"How can you say that Harry? The reason you thought we were all dead was because of him! He should be expelled!" gasped Hermione

"If he was expelled he would just go to Durmstrang like his dad wanted. Remember when he bragged about it on the train to Hogwarts in fourth year, he said he was supposed to go because his dad was good friends with Karkaroff? Well his wish come true would happen, he'd get to go there and get away from Dumbledore, me and you and every single Weasley in the country" said Harry as he got some money out to buy sweets from the trolley. When he opened the door he met the face of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle

"Hello Potter!" snarled Malfoy

"Hi there Malfoy, glad to finally get out that dark and dank Common Room of yours and into the sunshine?" said Harry cheerfully walking around them to the trolley

"You'll pay for getting me into detention muggle lover!" said Malfoy turning to Harry. Crabbe and Goyle stood at the compartment door stopping Ron, Hermione and Ginny leaving, however the three of them had their wands out.

"five chocolate frogs, two packets of Droobles, and a packet of Bertie Botts" said harry to the trolley lady when he got his sweets the trolley lady left and harry turned to Malfoy, "Want one?" Harry asked holding a chocolate frog out to Malfoy

"What?" Malfoy asked shocked

"I was asking if you wanted one" said harry casually, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also looking at Harry in shock, "You just saw me buy it so it isn't poisoned" Malfoy just looked at Harry as thought he was crazy, "Fine ou don't want one. Then lets get to the point, you came here for a reason, not just to threaten me about getting you into detention or call me a muggle lover. I really don't have time for this, so get to the point" Malfoy just stared at Harry, "Fine will I start off. You are such a git! You used a curse worse that the Crucio! It caused me more pain than physical pain! You will pay for that malfoy, don't you worry! Now you're turn"

"Crabbe, Goyle? Do it!" said Malfoy over his shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle started walking towards Ginny, Ron and Hermione and when they started sending curses at them they bounced off, "Don't bother trying to curse them. They had those gloves on that you're stupid brothers sell in that shop of theirs. No curse will hit them"

"So what's this? You're going to curse my friends hoping that you'll what?" said harry unwrapping another chocolate frog, "You're on a train filled with students that all hate you. One third of the school's population hates you and only half of your house would actually help you. Now just go back to do whatever you do since you have no life and only lackeys that aren't your friends. I don't have time for this" said harry before shoving past Malfoy and walking into his Compartment. He then pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle and put a shield charm around him, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Crabbe and goyle couldn't get past the shield.

"Didn't count on that did you Malfoy?" asked Harry, "now go and bother Parkinson for us. i bet she misses you. Oh..it looks like Malfoy doesn't like that idea. Not like your own girlfriend Malfoy? Tisk tisk. now go away" harry said using his wand to close the compartment door.

"Wow harry" said Hermione, "You didn't even get mad talking to him. I thought you would have like attacked him or something"

"I knew he was trying to provoke me and I saw the gloves they were wearing so I didn't attempt to curse him. I pretty much made him speechless with my offering of chocolate frogs, couldn't remember what his plan was. Now that was pretty fun. Oh we're here" said harry standing up and grabbing his trunk and Hedwig and walking out the door leaving Hermione, Ron and Ginny to run around and grab their stuff .

Once everyone got to the Burrow, Hermione discovered she was now sleeping in Ginny's room again and Harry was sleeping in Ron's room again.

"How come the change of sleeping arrangements, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked that evening at dinner

"Oh, tomorrow morning George is coming to stay. He says that it's mcuh quieter here than in Diagon Alley, must be busy for the Christmas season. They have all come to an arrangement that Fred and Angelina will look after the shop on holidays and George can stay around here. I guess he missed you all" said Mrs Weasley sweetly. Hermione glanced at Harry, Ron and Ginny they all smiled back at her and this is when Hermione realized that Mrs Weasley didn't know about her relationship with George and Hermione knew that it wasn't the busy street that made George want to come to the Burrow, he explained in the summer that Angelina was VERY loud, wink wink.

"Erm Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked cautiously, "I was just wondering if you knew that-" but she was cut off by a knock at the door. Mr Weasley stood up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked before opening it

"It is Rufus Scrimgoer, Minister for Magic and Percy Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic" when Mr Weasley heard his sons name he looked at the door in shock and then turned to his wife. Mrs Weasley stood up very quickly and ran at the door. She yanked it open and right enough, there stood the Minister for magic and her 3rd eldest son Percy.

"Percy!" she cried.

"Hello mother" replied Percy, becoming very stiff when Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug

"What can we do for you Minister?" asked Mr Weasley. Scrimgoer looked into the kitchen and kept his eyes on harry longer than the others before answering.

"We were in the neighbourhood when Percy insisted on seeing his family. While he gets acquainted I will take a walk outside. Why don't you join me?" he asked looking at Harry, "as you have already finished" Harry however wasn't the only one finished, Hermione and Ron had both finished their dinner. Harry grudgingly stood up and followed the Minister outside. Mrs Weasley was hugging Percy with big tears falling down her cheeks and Mr Weasley stood awkwardly to the side, while Ron, Ginny and Hermione watched Harry go outside.

A little while later Harry and Rufus returned, Rufus looking very stern and Harry looking angry, throwing glares at the Minister every few seconds. Once Percy and the Minister left, Mr Weasley realized that the only reason that they had come was to speak to Harry

"Excuse me Harry, but what did the Minister want?" he asked as Mrs Weasley cleared away the dishes sobbing at her son pushing her away as he left, not looking back.

"He wanted me to become their mascot. Be seen going in and out of the Ministry to give the people _hope_. They thought that if they showed that they were connected with the 'Boy Who Lived' 'The Chosen One' then the public would have more confidence in them. I told him that I would never help them, Scrimgoer was none too happy about that" said Harry stiffly, "I had to remind him that they never believed me or Dumblefdore last year, so why should I help them?" Mr Weasley looked at Harry, taken aback

"Harry, I don't think that was a wise idea" said Mr Weasley

"Why not? I don't understand why I should help them? You worked against them all year Mr Weasley. Why should I help the people who didn't believe me, who made me do this to myself" said Harry pointing at his right hand, where the scar 'I must not tell lies' was etched into his skin, "Who made my godfather live in Azkaban for something he was wrongly accused, and only excuse his accusations when he died! Why? He can run around putting innocent people in jail if that makes him feel more powerful, but I will not help him! I will not associate with him or his government, I will do what I please, and making the public feel more confident in them is not what I want! I want everyone to realize that he is a phony! That everything he does is only for public appearance! Stan Shunpike is innocent and he puts him in jail!" said Harry angrily

"Harry, calm down" said Ginny quietly, but comforting. Harry began to take deep breathes

"I didn't mention this, and I know it didn't really happen but it _could have_ happen. In my dream that I was in for a few days, well the Ministry believed that I had done everything willingly and was really on Voldemorts side. They attempted to kill me many times, and that was when I had no choice but to kill many of the Ministry officials. I regret doing that, even if it wasn't real. But it forced me to kill Tonks, and..and" but Harry stopped there and looked at Mrs Weasley

"Percy" finished Mr Weasley

"Yes" said Harry looking down at his feet, "I know that none of that happened, but I can't help but _feel _that it did, and that has made my perception of the Ministry change more so than when they called me a liar and attention-seeker" Harry shook his head and then turned towards the stairs. Hermione went to follow him but Ron help her arm and stopped her, Ginny also wanted to go but she wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or not.

"I think I should go see him. He probably thinks we'll think wrong of him for having to kill Percy in that dream of his" said Mrs Weasley sadly, "I think I'll make him some tea and take it up to him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny? I want you to leave Harry until he is ready. If he wishes to speak with any of you I will tell you" she said as she shuffled towards the cupboard and started making Harry some tea. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all decided to get out of the way and go outside. They walked towards the lake that Ginny and Harry had sat at during the summer.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Ginny asked as she sat down

"I think he'll recover, he has been through worse than this before" said Ron, Hermione looked at him

"He has not! He hasn't had to deal with everyone he loves being dead! He hasn't dealt with that, the regret, the remorse, or anything! No wonder he feels so angry! Angrier than when Dumbledore kept him in the dark last year before school. He just lost Sirius, the closest person he had as a father, and someone that he loved and that loved him back that he could live with. He deals with the Dursley's every summer, and he doesn't get mad about that because he has to deal with it. Everything that's happened to him, he has taken because he thinks about others first! When the Dementors attacked him at the Dursley's he wasn't thinking of himself, he was thinking of Dudley. Even though he hates him!

"Harry has always thought of others first, and when everyone he loved died then he gave up hope and that's why the curse was weakening him! He was also easy to control by Voldemort because he lost hope. I'm surprised he actually pulled through so quickly, but maybe that's because he was thinking of us! He didn't believe we were still alive, the only reason that he accepted it was probably because when he saw how upset we were about the possibility of losing him he didn't! Even in his dream if he lost hope he didn't give up completely because he was thinking of us! He was thinking about how we died trying to stop Voldemort and if he died then who could avenge us? Harry cares about us and he has not been through worse Ronald, this is the worst its been for him!"

"Ok Hermione! Calm down!" said Ron anxiously, "How do you know Harry was thinking all these things?"

"Because she knows me well" said a voice behind them, they all span around and there stood Harry with his hands in his pockets, "wow Hermione, never realized how much you read into my feelings" he said with a slight smile on his lips

"Are you OK Harry?" asked Ginny, tempted to run up to him and give him a big hug, but resisted; Hermione and Ron were there and they didn't know about harry and Ginny's talk in the Hospital Wing

"Yeah, i'm fine. Calmed down at least, but I'm still not happy with Scrimgoer. I don't think they came just because they were 'in the neighbourhood' I think this was all planned out. To speak to me alone, and Percy would have been a perfect way to distract all of you"

"You're probably right Harry, but we can't be sure" said Hermione skeptically

"Come on Hermione, Percy wouldn't come and see us unless it helped the Minister. He's still mad at dad and all of us for taking Harry and Dumbldore's side last year. Even though everyone knows that You-Know-Who is back" said Ron. The rest of the evening, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry sat about and talked in the garden, that is until it got too cold to stay out. When they went inside they decided Ron and Harry's room would be the best place to talk, since it was further away from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"So does Mrs Weasley know about Hermione and George?" asked Harry, Ron looked at him and then at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno, I don't think George's told her..and Hermione you've not told her?" Ron asked, Hermione shook her head, "Well then, she doesn't know. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well Ron, if they did I don't think mum would let George stay here. He would tell him to just come over in the morning and leave at night. Also she wouldn't let them be alone, she would keep them working and make us stay with them. She'll think Hermione too young, and George not exactly practical for Hermione anyway, she would also see threat in Hermione. If she did anything to hurt George, or broke up with George, or even the other way round then mum wouldn't be nice to Hermione. Now, we can continue this conversation and everything but I'm tired...and I want to play Quidditch tomorrow, and not fall off my broom because I fell asleep. So good night" said Ginny before standing up and leaving the room.

"Are you going to try and fly tomorrow, Hermione? Since you didn't get to in the summer?" Ron asked Hermione

"I might, but I'll need to try and work out how to tell Mrs Weasley about me and George, and George will help me if he wants to or not" said Hermione before standing up, "I hope that she doesn't get mad. Well night you two" she said before following Ginny to her room. Harry and Ron stayed up a little bit longer talking about how Mrs Weasley might react, but fell asleep not long afterwards.

The next morning George came by with Fred and Angelina before they were to open the store.

"Mum, Dad, everyone?" said Fred to everyone at the table

"Yes?" everyone said at the same time.

"Angelina and I have something to tell you" he said looking around the table, George of course knew the news as he'd been living with them for a couple of months, but he didn't want to spoil it for them, "We're engaged" As soon as Fred said engaged, Mrs Weasley jumped up and ran at her son and gave him a hug and then gave one to her future daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny said giving Fred and Angelina a hug. Mr Weasley pulled Fred into a head-lock and ruffled his hair

"Daaaaaaad" moaned Fred

"What? Well congratulations son. Another family about to begin. Well looks liek we'll have two weddings to plan for, yours and Bill's" Mr Weasley said, when he mentioned Bill's wedding Mrs Weasley stood up straight.

"Do you think they'll go through with it? I don't think Fleur's right for Bill and aren't they going into this a bit fast Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Awh, Molly, don't worry. Bill and Fleur are in love, we should let them take responsibility for what they want. If they are in love, then they will go through with the wedding. But you're all worked up about them, what about Fred and Angelina here?"

"Well they've been together since..." Mrs Weasley looked at Fred waiting for an answer

"Since the Yule Ball in 6th year" said Fred

"Yes, since the Yule Ball dear" said Mrs Weasley

"Well Bill and Fleur have been getting to know each other since then too, and then started dating not long afterwards. Honey you're just going to have to accept that Bill is marrying a girl you aren't too fond of" said Mr Weasley, "Now enough about weddings, lets finish breakfast and then go and do something fun" Everyone finished their breakfast while talking to Fred and Angelina about their plans. Once finished Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and George went outside to get brooms. Hermione made George hang back to talk to him

"Hello there" said George bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How have you been since we last met?"

"I've been ok...glad Harry's back. But I have a question"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell Mrs Weasley about us?" asked Hermione, George looked at her and shook his head, "Well that means she doesn't know. Is she the only one that doesn't know?"

"I don't think so, I haven't actually told anyone, other than Ron, but they worked it out for themselves. So dad, mum, Bill, and Charlie don't know. What about your parents?" asked George

"No I didn't tell them either. I don't want to tell them over a letter. We can tell them in the summer, because my parents are those kind of people that if you've not been together for a year it isn't a real relationship. They're weird like that. But shouldn't we tell your parents, I mean we're staying at their house and everything" explained Hermione

"Ok, we'll tell them tomorrow. We don't want to steal Fred and Angelina's thunder do we now?" asked George, before taking her hand and leading her towards the broom shed where the others were, "Are you going to try and fly today Hermione?"

"Yeah. I think I will" said Hermione taking a step towards a broom, but George grabbed her arm

"No you're first time is going to be with me on my broom, so you can get used to flying before you try by yourself"

"I have flown before, I flew on a broom in first year trying to catch a key, so Harry, Ron and I could stop Quirrel stealing the Philosophers Stone" said Hermione, "I can fly on my own broom"

"That was how many years ago? Like 5 years ago? Come on, just ride on mine with me just now. Once you get the hang of it I'll let you go on by yourself" Hermione reluctantly agreed. The next hour went by with Hermione on George's broom, because when she got up into the air she was too afraid to open her eyes, so George had to try and get her to look at everyone. Once she finally opened her eyes, she said that it wasn't so bad, but she would not be going on a broom by herself. When they were called in for lunch, everyone landed and George began to tease her

"So, you rode a broom in first year and could keep your eyes open to catch a key but you can't do it after what happened in the Ministry or anything like that?"

"You're just being mean now. No I can't because then I was too busy trying to stop Voldemort returning to think about fear of heights, but now I have nothing to take my mind off it. So sue me" said Hermione grumpily

"What you?" asked a confused George

"Sue me. It means take me to court and try and take my money" explained Hermione

"Why would I want to take your money away from you?" asked George

"It's something muggles do, now I'm hungry. Can we go in for lunch already?" said Hermione. George and everyone decided not to tease Hermine any further about her fear of heights. Bill and Fleur had turned up while they were gone and it seemed that Fred and Angelina had given them their news as Bill was shaking Fred's hand while Fleur talked to Angelina about her dress and hair for the wedding

"You can't wear these dreadlocks for your wedding. I will have to take you to my maman's, she can make these nice and sleek, and perfect for you big day" said Fleur, everyone was surprised when they saw that Angelina was actually listening and agreed that it was a great idea. The day went by quite quickly after that. George and Hermione spent the rest of it sitting outside. They sat against a tree looking out at the pond.

"Hermione I know we haven't been together for that long, but I wanted to give you your Christmas present now. I don't want you to open it in front of everyone, in case you don't like it. Here" he said passing Hermione a small package.

"George you shouldn't have, and I assure you that I'll love it" she said, "but I don't have your just now, so you'll have to wait for Christmas"

"That's fine" George said, waiting for Hermione's reaction to her present. She unwrapped it and inside was a little red box. Hermione looked at the box, not sure what exactly to expect. She looked at George and smiled, he smiled back. She then opened the box and gasped. Inside was a ring, it was silver with a small diamond in the middle with two saphire's at each side of the diamond.

"George!" she gasped, shocked at the gift, "Is this-. Is this what I think it is?"

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, that I promise that I will propose to you. That is if you would want that?" asked George nervously

"Of course! Since you get to promise me that, then I will promise to wait for you" she said smiling at him. George let out a breathe he had been holding.

"Well that's good, glad you like it. I thought you would have thought it was too serious for you right now but-"

"Sssh! I love it and its not too serious. I love you and you love me. This is just a promise, it isn't you actually proposing, so lets just be happy and not think of any buts or anything. OK?" George nodded and Hermione kissed him. After a few hours Hermione and George walked back into the house

"Hey where's Fred and Angelina?" George asked Mrs Weasley

"Oh, they left a while ago honey. They left not long after lunch. You two were so dazed out, out there that you never heard them call good bye to you. What have you two been getting up to anyway? Harry, Ron and Ginny were upstairs all day. How come you weren't with them, or they weren't with you?" she asked curiously.

**'Oh great she's suspicious, might as well tell her' **thought George, he looked at Hermione and smiled, she returned his smile with a nod

"Erm, mum?" asked George nervously

"Yes dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, she was looking at George and Hermione strangely, her head was tilted slightly, and her eyes were squinty

"Well, we never wanted to tell you today, since you would be preoccupied with Fred and Angelina's news. But. Well. Um..." said George

"Spit it out George, or I'll think its something dreadfully serious and get very anxious" said Mrs Weasley

"Well Hermione and I, well, we're together. As in a couple" George said finally

"As in you're dating?" asked Mrs Weasley quietly

"Yes, since the summer. That's why we spent so much time outside together. We're not just dating, but I love her-"

"And I love him" said Hermione

"Yeah, so we aren't just young kids not knowing what we're doing. I'm not just going out with my brothers best friend, but the girl I love. I've loved her since second year. But I never did anything. Please mum, don't get mad or anything" asked George

"Why would I be mad?" she said kindly, she smiled before saying quietly, "What about Ron? I thought he liked Hermione?"

"Yeah, he does. But he's realized that we both love each other, and he did nothing on his feelings when I did. It took him a while to get used to the idea, but he's fine now...I think" explained Ron

"Well, that's wonderful. As long as you're happy. But I don't want you to hurt Hermione, and Hermione? I don't want you hurting my son. Because if you do, so help me god-"

"That's ok mum, no need to give a speech like that. You never gave one to Angelina or Fleur"

"They did actually, Angelina got one in your sixth year, and Fleur got one this summer" said Mrs Weasley as she left the room.

"Well that went well. At least she didn't notice the ring...if she did then there could have been a serious lecture about responsibility and going into things too fast" said George. Later that night Hermione and George said good night and went into their separate rooms and fell asleep.

A week later was Christmas. Everyone woke up and went downstairs and exchanged gifts. Hermione got a book about Charms from Harry, a book about DADA from Ron, a Christmas jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, and some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from Fred and Angelina. Hermione gave Harry a box of chocolate frogs, and Drooble's Best Blowing Bubblegum, she gave Ron a team of miniature Chudley Cannons players, and she gave George walkie-talkie-like ears, they worked like Fred and George's Extendable Ears but they allowed them to hear and talk to each other like a walkie talkie.

"Hey why didn't you get Hermione anything, George?" Ron asked once everyone was finished, George shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell Ron about his gift, and definitely not in front of everyone.

"He did get me something. He just gave it to me a few days ago" said Hermione, "Mrs Weasley, here let me help you throw this out" she said standing up and picking up some wrapping paper

"No, no dear. It's OK I can do it. You just stay in here, you're our guest so you will not be helping" argued Mrs Weasley

"I am going to help whether you like it or not Mrs Weasley. I helped make this mess, so I will help tidy it" argued Hermione. Mrs Weasley finally gave in and let Hermione help, Ginny also helped but everyone else just stayed sitting and talking.

"What you get her George?" Ron asked, but George pretended not to hear him and turn to his dad to engage him in conversation.

"Doesn't look like George wants to tell you mate" said Harry smiling.

* * *

That night dinner was served and was eaten outside since there wasn't enough room inside, as Bill, Fleur, Fred and Angelina joined them. Charlie was unable to leave Romania and the Dragons. That night was filled with laughing, and joy that Harry had not felt ever. He was happy, and Hermione also felt that same feeling, but not as strongly as Harry. Hermione felt she was drifting away from her parents, but getting closer to the Weasley's. Although she loved the Weasley's and Harry, she still loved her parents and was saddened by growing apart from them. That night she went to sleep wondering if her parents felt the same way, that they might be losing their daughter. She made the decision to go visit them, and take George with her. Then she could tell them about her relationship with them, even if they didn't agree with it. But they would not be happy not knowing.

(A/N: Okay..so I think this was a wee bit too long, I just had to get christmas over with..I planned on having out on Xmas day, but I needed ideas from reviewers, so Merry Late Christmas!!!! Please R&R for my present )


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JKR does..she's my hero!!!

Without her I wld be nothing...I am Harry Potter obsessed!!!! Hope you enjoy the story...I wish I was Hermione in this story [...anyways read and enjoy and then review

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Hermione woke up and went downstairs. She was the first awake, that is after Mrs Weasley.

"Oh hello dear. You're up early" greeted Mrs Weasley, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please" said Hermione before yawning and sitting down

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Mrs Weasley as she put some bacon on and poured herself and Hermione some orange juice. Hermione took the juice and had a gulp before answering

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe go and visit my parents. I've not seen them since the beginning of the summer, and I sort of miss them. Would that be OK?" Hermione asked

"Of course it would. Not a problem, I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them" said Mrs Weasley as she put the bacon on a plate and buttered some toast and handed it to Hermione, who thanked her and began to eat, "What time would you like to go?"

"Erm, I thought maybe just after lunch" said Hermione slowly. Mrs Weasley then made herself some bacon and toast and sat down across from Hermione. They sat talking while they both ate. Once Hermione had finished, Harry, Ron and George made an appearance at the bottom of the stairs

"Morning you three" said Hermione happily, all three boys groaned at her cheerfulness, it was too early for them, "Is Ginny not awake yet?"

"She won't wake up for at least another hour, and none of us are going to wake her. She is not a morning person" said Ron as he sat down. Harry and George both grunted in agreement. Mrs Weasley placed three plates on the table, one in front of each of them and all three immediately began eating.

"So what are you doing up so early, Hermione?" asked Harry as he took a sip of his orange juice

"Just woke up and couldn't sleep again. Plus I don't need a lot of sleep, this is about when I normally get up at home, and at Hogwarts" said Hermione

"You're crazy" said Ron with his mouth full,

"Oh well, I like having a full day, not half a day because I was sleeping. Anyway, what are you all planning to do today?"

"Well we'll probably play chess, and Quidditch, and just anything really" said Ron

"Yeah. He wins chess, and i win Quidditch. Equal. I don't mind losing Chess if I can beat him at something else" said Harry smiling and sitting back in his seat

"Yeah, I don't mind losing Quidditch, if I can win at Chess" said Ron, holding his plate up, "Can I have more mum?" Mrs Weasley then piled more bacon and toast onto his plate, "Thanks. What about you Hermione?"

"I wanted to go visit my parents. Seeing as I haven't seen them since summer. I'm going to go after lunch. So until then I can hang out here with all you guys and watch you play Quidditch and Chess"

"Why don't you try flying again Hermione?" asked Harry

"I don't really feel like it today, plus I don't think George would be up to it. Also I don't want anyone to tease me anymore" said Hermione

"George wouldn't tease you...will you George?" asked Harry, "George?" Hermione looked over at George and laughed. George had fallen asleep with his fork of bacon half way to his mouth, his mouth moth was gaping open, and he was snoring.

"Wow, he must be really tired" commented Harry, Hermione leaned over and squeezed George's sides where it would tickle him. Once she squeezed George jumped up, and stared around him, holding his fork of bacon like he would with his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione all burst out laughing

"Hello sleepy head" said Hermione in a baby voice. George scowled at her and put his bacon in his mouth, "Yay! You got it in!" chuckled Hermione

"Very funny 'Mione. I unlike you am not the happiest person in the world at this time" said George gulping his orange juice

"Oh, I'm sorry Georgie. But maybe you should have stayed in bed if you were this tired" answered Hermione

"Maybe. Well, what's the plan today?" he asked sitting back in his seat

"Well as I was saying to Harry and Ron, you must have been asleep when I said this, but I'm going to visit my parents. I miss them, and I want to see them" said Hermione

"That sounds good. You want me to come?" asked George

"You can if you want. But my dad might go psycho on you, or my mum could. Who knows which way it is with them" smiled Hermione. About an hour after breakfast, Ginny showed up. Harry, ROn, Hermione and George were all in the livingroom listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network, while talking about different things going on in their lives and the wizarding world.

"Hello Ginny. Good sleep?" asked George loudly and happily

"Oh shut up!" answered Ginny, before walking into the kitchen and getting her breakfast. After a while Ginny came into the livingroom and sat on the couch, "What are you all doing up so early? When I get up you are all sitting at the table eating breakfast so slowly and look so sleepy cause you just woke up"

"Hermione was first up, like mum time. We got up just as she finished, and George fell asleep while eating bacon. But I don't know why we woke up so early. Hermione says she gets up at that time all the time, but me? I get up just before you" said Ron, Ginny just shrugged and curled up into a ball.

When lunchtime arrived, everyone was wide awake, but still in their pajama's. Once Hermione finished she ran up stairs and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black t-shirt, with her black winter boots on. She put her cloak on over top, she ran back downstairs after she put her make-up on and fixed her hair. When she ran back down George was standing next to Harry and Ron laughing, Ron and Harry were still in their pajamas but George was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with an open shirt on top, and then his black cloak.

"How did you get ready so fast? When I left you were only half way through your lunch" said Hermione as she walked towards them

"Oh hi gorgeous. Well, you took about twenty minutes to get ready, and once I finished my lunch I apparated t save time. I changed and apparated back down here. I've been down here for ten minutes. It doesn't take me long to get ready" said George leaning against the counter

"Oh, well I had to make myself presentable for my mum and dad. Plus I'm a girl, we take a while getting ready, and I can't apparate yet. So don't complain" said Hermione

"I wasn't complaining" said George, "Well what are you two going to do while I go and get a beating from Mr Granger?" George asked winking at Hermione

"Probably just play chess, maybe get Ginny to play Quidditch with us, or whatever" said Ron

"Why don't you start on the homework that Snape set? And Flitwick, and McGonagall, and every other teacher we have" said Hermione

"Och! Please Hermione, don't make us do homework. We've been good boys this past couple of weeks. You can't punish us for being good" whined Harry, he then knelt down on his knees and faked pleading, "I want to forget about Snape's ugly face, and slimy hair. Doing his homework will remind me of how ugly he is! You can't make us do this, we'll do anything! Pleeeeaaaassee" moaned Harry with a big smile on his face, Hermione, George and Ron all burst out laughing

"Come on Hermione, you can't punish a boy with this look on his face can you?" George asked nodding towards Harry's pouting face and pleading eyes

"Oh ok Harry, you don't have to do your homework, but you will have to do it sometime. You too Ron. And Harry? Don't think I'm letting you off because of that pouted lip, and big puppy dog eyes. That will never work again" chuckled Hermione

"Alright then" said Harry as he stood up, "at least it worked this time. now Ron, we can do whatever, without worrying about being pestered about homework today. I'm going to go and get changed" said Harry walking away

"Yeah me too. Thank's 'Mione" he said as he turned away

"Erm, Ron? Why are you thanking me?" asked Hermione

"For not making us do homework, and not getting us diaries telling us to do it" said Ron smiling and walking away

"You really got them diaries telling them to do homework?" asked George putting his arm around her shoulders

"Yeah. But remember that that was when O.W.L.s were, so I was a study freak, worse than normal. But even when N.E.W.T.s come around I won't be as crazy as then, even if they're more important" said Hermione, "Now come on, I want to go and see my parents. How are we getting there?"

"We can either Floo, or I can Apparate us there. Your choice" said George

"Can we Apparate? I don't think I could handle being spun around and get all dusty" said Hermione

"All right, hold onto my arm" said George. Once Hermione took hold, George spun around and blackness consumed them. A second later they popped into existance outside the Granger's front door.

"Alright, here we are. So my parents have never actually met real wizards, thats not me, they've met your dad, but they would always talk about muggle stuff. So they might ask a lot of questions, or something. Don't be intimidated by my dad, and don't make too many of your Weasley twin jokes. OK?" Hermione said

"Hermione, don't be nervous. I'll be a good Weasley boy, I won't embarrass you or me, or make wizards seem like horrible people. Don't worry, now are we going to stand at the door all day? Or are we going to actually let them know we're here?" said George

"Oh right" said Hermione slowly, she lifted up her hand and knocked the door, after a few moments she knocked again and opened the door., "Mum? Dad?" she called out. A couple of seconds later her mum walked out into the hall from the kitchen

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, its Christmas break, and I thought I would come and visit. Where's dad?" asked Hermione

"Your dad? Oh well, come on in dear. You might want to sit down" said Mrs Granger walking into the livingroom, Hermione looked at George nervously. They walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch, George took Hermione's hand and they both looked at Mrs Granger, "Hermione, your father and I have separated. The Divorce papers have come in and it'll be finalized next week"

"What? No, you can't divorce! You can work it out! You can't do this to me. I can't deal with you two not being together! Not just because you're my parents and I love you being together, but for your safety. There's a war coming mum, a wizard war. And the one we are against kills muggles, and muggle-borns for fun! I can't lose you! You need each other to be safe, I need you two together to be safe!" said Hermione loudly

"Honey, I know this is hard. And if there is a war coming we will help each other protect you, but we can't be together as husband and wife. We haven't been getting along, and your father has been- well he's been having an affair" said Mrs Granger sadly

"No! Dad would never have an affair! Why?" said Hermione angrily

"He has sweetie. With some woman at work. But I don't care Hermione. If he doesn't want to be with me, but with some women then he can do as he pleases. But I didn't want you to find out, this soon. That's not the only problem" said Mrs Granger slowly

"What problem? What else? Have you been having an affair too? What is it?" said Hermione with tears in her eyes from anger and sadness

"I don't think I should tell you now. Not with your friend here"

"George isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend. We love each other, so what you can say in front of me you can say in front of him" said Hermione angrily

"Oh" said Mrs Granger a bit taken aback with this piece of news, "Well hello George, we've met haven't we? In the summer?" she asked holding out her hand

"Yeah" said George shaking her hand

"Well hello again"

"Mum?" said Hermione impatiently

"Oh yes. Well honey, I never wanted to tell you this, especially without your father, but I can't not tell you. Well Hermione, you were adopted. Your birth parents were never revealed to us, but we love you. Even if you aren't ours" said Mrs Granger, once she said this she burst into tears, "The problem is that since your father and I are divorcing, we need to know who would get custody and since you were adopted this complicates matters"

"So, I'm not your daughter? I'm not a Granger? I-I-I have to go" said Hermione standing up, and letting go of George's hand. She walked out into the hall and out the front door. Mrs Granger burst out crying again and George left quietly and followed Hermione, but when he got outside he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He didn't know where she was, but she couldn't have gone far. So he tried the back garden but couldn't find her. After searching frantically he found her at the side of the house sitting on a bench.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, Hermione looked up at him and he saw tears falling down her cheeks

"I don't know who my own parents are. I thought I knew them, but they have been lying to me all these years. I thought I was their daughter, and I've been fighting against wizards to show them that I can be brilliant even if I'm not pure-blood or even half-blood. I've been fighting for a fmaily I don't even know"

"Hermione. Just because they aren't your real parents doesn't mean you don't know them. You grew up with them, they're your parents, not your birth parents. They gave you shelter, food, and a loving home, where they cared for you. Even if they aren't your real parents you still love them don't you. Harry lost his parents, he may know who they are but he never met them, like you, but you were taken into a home of people who loved you and treated you like their own flesh and blood, where as Harry was taken into a home of his own blood but treated like shit" said George, "I know this must be hard, but your parents did what they thought was right. There are thousands of adopted children around the world, if it weren't for you parents you may never have found a home where you would be loved, and I'm going to make a selfish comment here. But if it weren't for your parents I would never have met you and I would never have been this happy. You may never have met Harry or Ron or even gone to Hogwarts. Who knows? What we do know is that your parents took you in and loved you and treated you the same even when they learned you were a witch"

"Oh George!" said Hermione happily, she lunged at George and gave him a big hug, "you always know what to say! You make me feel better when I feel like crap. I'm so glad you're here! I love you!" said Hermione giving him a kiss

"No problem, I couldn't bear to see you that upset. I had to do something. Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to go and see mum again. I bet she's upset at seeing my reaction, or even having to tell me" said Hermione standing up and pulling George with her into the house.

(A/N: Well hope you liked it...one of my shorter chapters..but I actually like this chapter...thanks **gossipgirl101 **and **amrawo **for the brilliant ideas...they really helped...and thanks the rest of my reviewers..if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't continue this story...hope you like this new chapter R&R)


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters...Many of the things happening in this story are taken from the books directly, or I have made some of the plot myself...Hope you enjoy it...please review

**Chapter 13**

Hermione and George stayed at the Granger's house for several hours, they even stayed for dinner. They talked about school, Mrs Granger's job, and what was happening in the wizarding world. When George insisted on taking the dishes into the kitchen without the help of Hermione or her mum Mrs Granger asked Hermione about the relationship

"When did you two get together?" she asked

"The day that I went to the Burrow. I've liked him for a while, and I learned that George has liked me for a while too. This isn't just some teenage first love thing mum. I love him, and he loves me..he even got me a promise ring. He really cares about me, he makes me feel better when I feel sad. Like earlier when I learned that I was adopted, he made me realize that it didn't matter if you weren't my real parents, it was the fact that you loved me and everything" explained Hermione, taking a few glances towards the kitchen, making sure George didn't walk through and hear them.

"If you say so honey, but I don't want you to have your heart broken if this isn't as serious as you both think" said Mrs Granger

"Mum, don't worry about me. It should be me worrying about you. With Voldemort back, and the Ministry knowing he's back, he's going to take action against muggles. He's already got so many families, and I don't want you or dad being one of the people. Also he's set the Dementors loose in the country. The thrive on people's despair. They suck the happiness out of you, they feed off the hopelessness you feel when they come. You can't see them so that's why its so dangerous for you. So promise me that if you feel that unhappiness coming please, please remember something happy and get out of there" said Hermione holding her mums hand

"I promise honey. Now will you two be leaving now, or would you like some tea?" she asked looking over Hermione's shoulder

"What do you think Hermione?" asked George from the door, Hermione agreed to have some tea but thought they should probably leave afterwards, George agreed.

"So what's the story with you two?" asked Mrs Granger sipping her tea

"Mum" warned Hermione

"What? Can I not ask George here? I know your feelings towards him, but what about you George? What are your feelings towards my daughter?" she asked as she took another sip of tea

"Mum, you sound like dad. Please don't" pleaded Hermione

"I do not sound like your father. I am just curious, that's all. And if I do then it is because he isn't here to ask the questions" explained Mrs Granger casually.

"Mum" moaned Hermione, "George you don't have to answer"

"That's alright Hermione, your mum has a right to know. I mean she is your mum, and your her daughter, and I of course am I a guy, so they need to make sure you won't be hurt. If that's the reason, I don't know but still. Mrs Granger I love Hermione. I have loved her for a few years now and I never realized it until recently. I want you to know that I would never intentionally or unintentionally hurt her. I made her a promise that I would one day propose to her, I gave her a promise ring, and if that day comes and she doesn't want it then I will understand. I love her and as long as she's happy I'm happy" explained George looking at Mrs Granger. Mrs Granger didn't say anything for a while, she just stared at George and sipped her tea with a small smile playing on her lips

"Well George Weasley" she finally said, "I must admit that you are a wonderful boy and seem to care for my daughter very much. I am easily able to say that I am happy that you are with my daughter and that my daughter is with you. Also that my husband, her dad, would be happy with you. You will try and speak with him before you go to school?" asked Mrs Granger

"Well I'm glad you approve mum, and yes I will try and speak to him. Where is he staying?" asked Hermione

"He's either at one of his friends house, or at that woman's, I don't know" said Mrs Granger

"If he's at anyone's house, we can't actually visit him, we wouldn't be able to talk, and I can't send him an owl, his friends and that woman are muggles and don't know about the wizarding world" said Hermione, "How can I get in touch with him to ask about visiting if he's surrounded by muggles?"

"I'll try and find him and then I'll owl you OK?" suggested Mrs Granger

"That sounds great mum, but how will you owl, you don't actually own an owl" said Hermione

"She can keep Pig for a few days, if Ron doesn't mind. I could Apparate us both back and then pick up Pig and then come back here. Won't take longer than a few minutes, and then when Mrs Granger finds out where he is, she can owl you. Does that sound OK to you Mrs Granger, Hermione?" asked George

"That sounds good to me" said Mrs Granger, "Now you two should probably be leaving. Mrs Weasley will no doubt be wondering what's taking you two so long. You've been here how long? Oh my goodness, that tea took longer than expected, it's nearly eleven o'clock. How is that possible? I've not even finished my first cup, and it's still warm" said Mrs Granger disbelievingly

"That's my fault Mrs Granger, I put a charm on the tea so that when you got near the bottom it refilled, and it also never cooled, it stayed at the perfect temperature" said George, Hermione and Mrs Granger looked at him

"Wow that is definitely something I have never seen before, I've never actually seen magic done, Hermione can't use magic outside school yet, so are you finished Hogwarts then George?"

"Yeah, I actually work in my own shop with my brother. We finished last year, well were supposed to, but we sort of dropped out" he admitted shrugging, Hermione looked at him

_**'Why would he tell my mum he dropped out of school? Why?'**_ Hermione then looked at her mum hoping to God that she doesn't start to argue with George

"Well, what kind of shop is this?" asked Mrs Granger curiously, Hermione stared at her mum, thankful that she hadn't made a big deal about George dropping out of Hogwarts, and also disbelief

"It's a joke shop, of our own inventions. We also have muggle magic tricks, and products that protect against Dark Art spells, curses, and jinxes, that is excluding the Unforgivables. But business is doing fairly well, Fred is working with Angelina for the holidays so I can be at home with Hermione, and everyone else, and then we got property in Hogsmeade so I can visit Hermione, Ron and Harry when they go to the village" explained George

"Well that's interesting, I'm going to make a guess and say that your mum didn't approve of the joke shop idea" smiled Mrs Granger

"Mum that's not a guess, you knew because I told you" laughed Hermione, George joined in

"That's not fair 'Mione, can't a woman lie to seem like she can guess things right?" said Mrs Granger

"I guess so, sorry mum. Well it's getting late, I think we should be heading back to the Burrow. Oh I nearly forgot, George and I got you a Christmas present. It's nothing really, we got you some products from his shop. They aren't prank stuff, they're top of the line beauty products. That kind of thing" explained Hermione

"This product is called 'Wonder Witch' although you aren't a witch, it will still work the same way. You may not be a witch but you have raised a brilliant one" said George putting his arm over Hermione's shoulders

"That's wonderful, here Hermione I got you a nice book ou can read. I know how you love to read, but its not about magic as you know it, this is how muggles see it. I thought you might enjoy it. I saw it in the bookstore and thought of you" she said handing a very large, heavy package to Hermione, "I'm sorry George, I didn't get you anything. If I had known about you two and knew you were coming, I wuld have gotten you something" apologized Mrs Granger, but George just shook his head

"It's no problem Mrs Granger, I wasn't expecting anything and if you had gotten me something I would never have accepted it" said George. Mrs Granger nodded her head. Hermione and George said good bye and Apparated back to the Burrow, once they arrived George ran up into Ron's room and took Pig, without even asking him. He returned to the Grangers house, and left Pig with Mrs Granger, he came back to the Burrow only a few minutes later and said good-night to Hermione before going to bed. Everyone else was already in bed as it was now 11:30.

* * *

The next couple of days Hermione waited for Mrs Granger to owl her about her dad but none came. The morning after they visited Mrs Granger, Hermione told everyone at breakfast her news 

"You were adopted?" Ron asked

"Yeah, thats what I said Ronald. I don't care though, George made me realize that. They raised me, not my birth parents. They gave me a home and I am very thankful for that. I'm not going to leave them just because they aren't my real parents. They are as good as, and I don't even care who my real ones are" said Hermione as she ate some toast

"That's good Hermione. But aren't you curious?" asked Ginny

"Not really no. I might try and find them one day, but not now. I have too much to worry about, such as the safety of my parents during this war, and the safety of myself and everyone else I love. If I survive this then I may look for them, or even if I do survive, it depends on whether I want to find them or not" said Hermione

"Hermione, don't think like that" said Harry, "we'll make it through. I can't promise it, but I can tell you that we will come through, if we stick together. So you're parents are divorcing and you adopted? That's a lot of news in one day"

"Yeah I know, but I don't care about the adoption, but they can't divorce. I never thought they would actually do it, they threatened it all summer, but I didn't think they would really do it. I don't think my grandparents on my mum's side would be happy with that if they were alive. They didn't believe in divorces, but they also didn't like adultary so dad would be on their bad side" said Hermione sitting back in her chair.

"You're dad was having an affair?" asked Ron

"Yeah, with some woman from work. I find that strange since mum and dad are both dentists and work in the same office. Hmmm, I guess it was his assistant nurse, or the secretary. Well whatever dad did I don't really care at the moment. I got other things to worry about" said Hermione standing up

"What's that?" asked George

"I got to do my essays for Snape and McGonagall and every other teacher, and I've got people here that I can talk to who are probably tired of hearing about my parents and my problems" she said

"You're doing your essays now? Why? It's a nice sunny day, why would you want to stay inside and write essays?" asked Ron dropping his fork of eggs onto his plate with aloud clash

"Because I want to get it over with so that I can go outside with all of you without worrying about my homework inside" explained Hermione, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink

"That sounds like a good plan Hermione, why don't you actually do it outside? Also, we are not tired of hearing about your parents, or about your problems. We love you, and your problems are our problems" said Ginny, throwing a glare at Ron for asking about homework rather than making Hermione feel better about herself.

"I might come out, I'll see how Snape's essay goes. Once I finish it, I might come out with McGonagall's and my others but I don't know. I might see you all a bit later" Hermione went upstairs and started on her essays, while everyone else went and got changed and then went outside

* * *

Outside, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George all sat by the pond talking. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditchthis year, as Harry was Quidditch Captain and Ginny was also hoping to get onto the team, George was no longer at Hogwarts so didn't join in on the conversation. 

"George? How serious are you and Hermione?" asked Harry, George came out of his trance and stared at Harry

"Why?" he asked

"Well, as much as I love you like a brother, and Ron too, I don't want to see my best friend hurt. I may not be able to understand every feeling she has like she seems to be able to do with me, but I will notice if she's upset. So if I see her upset I will assume it was you" said Harry

"Yeah, I get you. It's ok as I have explained to her mum and mine I love her and she says she loves me. I would never intentionally or unintentionally hurt her, and if I ever did I could never forgive myself. So you want to know how serious we are?" asked George

"That would be nice" said Ron

"Well, I didn't want to tell you, since it's quiet a big step, and we've only been going out for a couple of months but I still love her. For her Christmas I gave her a promise ring"when George said this Ginny gasped, Harry and Ron just stared at him

"Wow George! A promise Ring, that's big" said Ginny

"Yeah I know. That's why we didn't tell you, mum doesn't even know. If we tell her, there will be a huge lecture about responsibility and moving too fast. What was she like with Bill and Fleur? I don't want lectures about moving too fast. So please don't tell mum" said George, Harry, Ron and Ginny all promised that they wouldn't

"You know, I knew you were dating, but I didn't realize how serious you two were. I still love her, and as long as she's happy I'm happy. Other fish in the sea" said Ron a little while later

"I'm glad you think that way Ron, shows you're growing up, you're maturing. But don't go using other girls to get over her, you need to find a girl you really like, don't go for a girl by looks or anything. You don't want to act like you did at the Yule Ball, not going out with a girl because her nose isn't on the center of her face. That was shallow, dear brother" said George ruffling Ron's hair

"Oi!" yelled Ron, fixing his hair

"So Ginniekens? You got any boys coming after you? Or are you having a break after your tremendous amount of boys chasing you?" asked George

"I did not have a tremendous amount of boys coming after me. I went out with Micheal Corner, I said yes to Dean Thomas before school ended, but he told me that he met another girl over the summer. I didn't really care though. That's it, and no I don't have any more, that I know of" said Ginny throwing a quick glance at Harry, who was also staring at Ginny

"Oh! Do you two..?" asked George. Ginny looked at George and glared at him, Harry also did the same,

"No I do not, George. I was just looking at Ginny because she was the one who was talking" said Harry

"Why do you need to look into things that aren't there?" asked Ginny, "And I haven't liked Harry since the end of 4th year. I realized that he liked other people and I should just leave him be, when he was going out with Cho I stopped OK?" said Ginny convincingly, she almost had Harry convinced but he knew that Ginny liked him still, and that he was lying to George, he liked Ginny too.

"Alright. Sorry Ginny, Harry. Just asking, well I must be going, I want to go by to the shop and see how it's going. Maybe give Fred and Angelina a hand. I'll be back for dinner" said George before standing up and walking towards the Burrow gate where he could Apparate.

"I never thought George would ever get married, or Fred for that matter. I never saw them as serious relationship kinda guys" said Ron looking at where George had just Apparated, "But he is my brother, and he's a good guy. Hermione must be happy. Well I'm going to go inside and get started on my essays, while Hermione does hers so she can help me" he said standing up, "See ya" and walked off

"Wow, I doubt Hermione'll be happy when Ron walks into her room asking for help" said Ginny

"Yeah, that's one thing I do know about her, she doesn't like me and Ron copying her homework" said Harry smiling

"Well that was a close one with George earlier. Were we that obvious?" Ginny asked

"I don't know, but he can't get suspicious over us looking at each other. That would not be good evidence. But even if we can't be together I will always be jealous of the guy who is with you. If you are married and I finish this battle, I will go to your husband and tell him to take good care of you, like I never could" said Harry sadly

"I won't ever get married Harry. I'll be with you all the way through. I will be fighting Death Eaters who threaten yours and my family's lives. I couldn't get married knowing that I could be with you when this battle ends" said Ginny taking hold of Harry's hand

"Please. Please don't fight, I know you're whole family will be, but I couldn't bare to lose you. I couldn't continue" said Harry looking deep into her eyes

"I can't not fight Harry. It wouldn't seem right for all of them to fight, and for me to sit on the side lines waiting. You have to understand" said Ginny

"Well, the battle hasn't really begun, I'll just have to keep trying until I can get you to not fight. It may take a while, but I just can't let you" said Harry

"You can't stop me Harry. This isn't just yours or their battle. This is also for me, my future. If we win I'll be living in this world, raising my children. If any of you die in this battle, I'll be the one suffering the most because I didn't help because you wouldn't let me. I would feel guilty all my life if I didn't fight" explained Ginny. Harry gave up trying to stop Ginny, so they both sat in silence for a few minutes

"Harry?" asked Ginny, breaking the silence

"Yeah?" replied Harry

"Do you think we can win? Like even if we do win, we will lose" said Ginny

"I think that if we stick together and have hope we can end this war. We can defeat the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but no matter what we do, we will not win. We will lose people we know and love. I can't bear to think who we could lose, but people will die, some will be injured, and some may end up like Neville's parents. I don't know, but I hope we end this and stop more people from dying" answered Harry

"I guess you're right. But before you go and try and defeat Voldemort, can you tell me? Not just leave?" asked Ginny staring at Harry

"I will" promised Harry

* * *

Hermione had been writing her essays non stop, looking in her text-books, and when Ron came in 

"Hey 'Mione" he said sitting on the bed

"What do you want Ronald? No wait let me guess. You want help writing your essays" said Hermione without even looking up from her parchment

"Well I guess you answered on first guess" replied Ron

"Well I'm sorry Ron. But I'm done now, I'm going to go outside now" said Hermione putting down her quill and rolling up the parchment

"You're done? You've only been doing that for an hour and a half" said Ron

"Yes well, they were quite simple essays, I just had to look up a few things before I started writing. I only made them a few inches longer than required, so that shortened the time.Well now I only have to read the assigned books and I'm done" said Hermione putting her books back into her bag

"What? You're done McGonagall, Flitwick, _and_ Snape's?" asked Ron in disbelief

"Yes, and Ancient Runes, and Professor Vector gave us a book to read, no essays. So I'm done my four essays, now I can do whatever I want with no worry" said Hermione, "Are you coming outside, or are you going to start on your essays?" asked Hermione

"You did four essays in an hour and a half?" said Ron dreamily

"Well I had all the essays planned out from before we left. I had the introductions done the day we got them, so that made it easier. So are you staying here, or coming out?" asked Hermione impatiently

"i think I might start on my essays" answered Ron, Hermione then walked out and downstairs. She dropped her back off in Ginny's room and went outside. She watched Ginny and Harry talking, both looking deep into each others eyes, after watching for a while she decided to go over and see what they were talking about. When she was within earshot she heard harry promise Ginny something

"Hey guys" she called out, both Harry and Ginny jumped at her call

"Oh hi Hermione" greeted Ginny

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Hermione curiously

"Just what lies before us, the war and everything" answered Harry, Ginny shifted uncomfortably

"Oh right, it'll come when it comes, nothing we can do about it. So lets make the most of today, of now. Where's George by the way?" asked Hermione

"He said that he wanted to check on the shop and see if he could help Fred and Angelina out. He'll be back for dinner. What about Ron? You turn down helping him?" asked Harry

"Oh ok, yes I did turn him down. I was done and I didn't want to stay inside if I was finished" said Hermione sitting down on the grass

"You're done? All three essays?" asked Harry

"Yes I am, but I had four. But I started introductions the night we got them, so all I had to do was write a few paragraphs, and I didn't make them as long as I normally do. Now are we done talking about my working habits, it gets annoying, there's more to me than that" said Hermione testily

"We know 'Mione. It's just amazing how good you are at school, it's like Harry here and his DADA, both of you pretend it's nothing when it's amazing" said Ginny, "So what do you want to do until lunch?"

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione! Lunch!" called Mrs Weasley

"Well no need to worry about what to do then. We just need to walk and then eat" said Ginny, Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quite fast, and by the time they knew it, it was New Year. The year 1997 begins. Everyone stayed up until the Bells, and retreates to bed after some hot chocolate and lots of talking. Hermione and George stayed up later than everyone else, after snogging for a while they decided it was time to go to bed.

Over the next few days, Hermione read her assigned books, while Ron, Harry and Ginny tried writing their essays. It was the day before they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts and Hermione was spending the day with George. They were sitting outside by the lake when Ron came up to them, with Harry noticeably standing near the door

"Um, Hermione?" asked Ron nervously

"Yes Ronald? You're going to ask for help with your essays aren't you?" asked Hermione, Ron looked a bit taken aback

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Easy, you've been inside all day, at lunch you had parchment in your hands as you ate. It was like watching you study for OWLs all over again. This teaches you, and Harry as well, to not leave it last minute" said Hermione

"I know, we've learned that now. Can you help us?" he asked

"I don't know, how much help do you need?" she asked

"Well, we have Flitwick's and McGonagall's more or less done. Just stuff we'd like you to check over, but Snape's we just don't know anything" said Ron

"Fine, but not now, I'll help you on the train, and if you're not done I'll help you tomorrow night after dinner" said Hermione

"Thanks Hermione. You're a life-saver" thanked Ron, turning and walking towards the Burrow

"You know, you help them way too much" said George giving her a kiss on the forehead, "You're way too nice, to even Ron, for me to deserve you" said George

"Well, if that's your feelings then you're one lucky guy for me liking you back" laughed Hermione

"Right you are" said George. That night Hermione and George had a long good bye kiss that was more than just a kiss, it led to tops coming off, but not far enough for them. Mrs Weasley interrupted them by yelling to go to bed.

"Och, your mother always calls either too early or too late. She called both this time, too late for us not to keep going, and too early for us to finish" said Hermione putting her bra and top back on

"Yeah. But if we put a silencing charm on so we wouldn't hear her she'd just walk in and that would be embarrassing. Well we'll just have to finish this some other time" said George putting his top on

"When though? I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and the next Hogsmeade visit isn't until February" said Hermione

"What date in February?" asked George

"I don't know, probably Valentine's Day, depending what day that is. I'll owl you when I find out" said Hermione standing up and leaving the room

"Well 'Mione, that day will be a day to remember" said George to himself

* * *

The next morning was not as hurried as normal, everyone had their stuff packed, no one forgot anything, and they were off earlier than usual. This time George came along too, to see everyone off. At the Platform, before they went on the train George and Hermione gave a good bye kiss that resulted in a few wolf-whistles from other Gryffindor's and a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's and a few insults from Slytherin's. But Hermione didn't care and neither did George

"Bye, see you soon" called Hermione jumping on the train. As the train moved, George got smaller and smaller and it made Hermione realize once again that she was going further and further away from him, and it made her sad. But she would see him soon and send him letters, as would he.

(A/N: Finally finished...sorry about the wait, but I was writing random stories with my friend Pat, one of which is on my actual account...the Golden Crumpet..come on my dedicated readers..try it out and review it, i have none and that makes me and Pat sad..no one appreciates out randomness when hyper on sugar...well please R&R this chapter...thanks!!)


	14. Chapter 14

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

I do not own Harry Potter, the plot, or any of his friends, teachers, or enemies. I worship JKR for giving me something to obsess about, I'm not a full time nerd, but I do LOVE to read HP over and over and watch the movies over and over, and read fics about HP as the HP books are done :( Well this is my story...hope you've liked it so far and if not, hopefully you will like the rest of it and if not then sod off, I don't need you reading a story if you don't like it! WOW Chapter 14 already..I never expected to actually finish it so quickly..its nearly done btw...but don't worry there's a sequel coming up.

**Chapter 14**

The next couple of weeks back at Hogwarts went by quickly. Hermione was once again studying like crazy for the exams, everyone felt like the old Hermione was back, but she still had fun when she took a break. George had taken to writing letters reminding her to calm down, and not take the exams as seriously as she could have study overload and have to go to the Hospital Wing. Hermione replied promising not to overload herself. She kept that promise by studying for several hours and taking scheduled breaks for half an hour. She didn't want to overload herself but she didn't want to miss precious studying time.

"You think we should remind her that it's Friday and the Hogsmeade Trips tomorrow and todays Valentine's Day?" asked Ginny

"Nah, she'll figure it out soon enough. She's smart that Hermione. She wouldn't forget...and if she doesn't then we'll remind her before she goes to bed at midnight" said Harry. They had been keeping watch of her routine, she started before breakfast, and during lunch, and after dinner on school days, and on weekends she started studying at 8 'til 10 took a half hour break then started again until lunch and a break then studying until dinner at 5 breaking until 9 then studying until midnight. Hermione said she didn't study as much as she'd want but Harry, Ron and Ginny all agreed that even that was what Hermione did for their OWLs, she said she'd changed but she was still the same

"You think we should tell George that we think she's studying too much?" asked Ron

"No way, look George isn't her master. If Hermione wants to study this much then fine. She still has time to socialize with us, and eat and do her homework. She doesn't get less sleep than usual, she's balancing this very well, and we should leave her to her choices" said Harry

"I agree Harry, you seem to understand Hermione a lot more than you used to, or what you thought. Well I for one think we should tell her. Calm her nerves if she knows as 9:30 rather than midnight" said Ginny,

"Alright then, off you go" said Ron pushing her forward

"Wait, why aren't you guys coming?" asked Ginny looking at Ron and Harry curiously

"Oh, we don't want to disturb her while she's studying" replied Ron

"Fine. I'll go by myself, because you two are scared of Hermione" said Ginny

"We aren't scared of her...except when she's studying, she can get pretty terrifying when you disturb her studying time" said Ron backing away from Ginny. Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her

"Hey 'Mione" said Ginny happily

"What do you want?" asked Hermione in a monotone voice without looking up from her parchment

"Who says I want anything?" asked Ginny, glancing at Ron who was backing away from them slowly, but Harry stayed where he was

"You're interrupting me while I'm studying and you're using your really happy voice. So either you're trying to ask me something and not wanting to get me mad, or you're just really really happy and wanted to piss me off by showing off your happiness" said Hermion

"It's neither. It is in fact me being happy because I don't want to alarm you" said Ginny

"And what do you want to tell me?" asked Hermione impatiently

"Well today's Friday, tomorrow's Saturday. Today is also Valentine's day,and tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip, so tomorrow is a special day for both you and George"Ginny informed Hermione

"Yeah I know. I haven't forgotten Ginny. I got a letter from George saying Happy Valentine's Day and I replied. What made you think I'd forgotten?" asked Hermione finally looking up and putting her quill down, Ginny glanced once again at Harry and Ron. Harry was still standing where she left him and Ron had been backing away and stopped when he saw Hermione calm and not angry, with her quill down.

"Well, it's just we weren't sure if you were keeping track of the days, since you've been studying so much" said Ginny

"Don't worry, I'm keeping track. Now why don't you, Harry and Ron all go talk amongst yourselves about how I study too much" said Hermione

"Hermione! It's not like that, Harry and I agree that you should make your own choices and if you choose to study this much then we understand" said Ginny

"Harry said that? But he's normally like Ron, thinks I study too much when I'm only doing my homework. They probably think I'm overloading" said Hermione looking at Harry and Ron

"Well Harry's changed. I think ever since you explained to Ron about Harry during the Christmas holidays, Harry's realized that you know him more than he knows you. He's now trusting your decisions and sticking up for you to Ron" explained Ginny, "And Ron, well he's backing away from us so he doesn't get shouted at if you're mad"

"I never thought Harry would ever stick up for me to Ron. I think I might stop studying for tonight, considering I'll be with George all day tomorrow" said Hermione folding up her parchment and putting it in her bag along with her quill, ink and books, "Come on" said Hermione standing up and walking towards Harry

"Hermione? Are you OK? You aren't studying..." said Harry, but Hermione didn't answer she did, however, give Harry a hug, "What's this for?" he asked as he hugged Hermione back

"For trusting me" was all Hermione said as she picked up her bag and taking up to her dorm

"Ginny? Why did Hermione just hug me?" asked a very confused Harry

"I told her that you are trying to understand her study habits and that whatever she does you'll trust her decisions, and also that you told Ron that. Meaning that you stuck up for her...so she's really happy. Therefore giving you a hug" said Ginny

"Aah right. So is she coming back down, or is she up there all night?" asked Harry

"She should be coming back down, she said she wanted to spend time with us since she'll be with George tomorrow" explained Ginny. When Hermione walked away and upstairs Ron decided it was safe to come back over

"How come I didn't get a hug?" asked Ron sadly

"Well Ron you were away cowering in a corner and Hermione needed a hug. Harry here didn't cower and was near so she hugged him" said Ginny

"Why didn't she hug you then?" asked Ron suspiciously

"Because she wanted a hug from Harry, since he doesn't run away from her. What Ron? Afraid that she prefers Harry over you? She loves you both the exact same" said Ginny. Hermione came back downstairs. All four of them talked about anything for the next few hours and when the clock struck 11 Hermione decided that she would go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Hermione got up early and changed into a pair of dark denim jeans and a stripy blue sweater that sat off her shoulders nicely. She straightened her hair with her wand and made it sleek and shiny with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, the same as she used at the Yule Ball. Once her hair was done, Hermione went and put her make-up on, and once she was done that she looked beautiful. Her make-up was very subtle and it made her look very natural. Even though she was finished everything, Parvarti and Lavender still weren't up, and that was when Hermione noticed the time. She was so excited about seeing George today that she woke up at 6am and thought it was 8, it was now 7 and breakfast wasn't for another hour and she wasn't going to Hogsmeade until 11. With nothing else to do, she did the one thing Hermione Granger does a lot; study. 

When Ginny came down at 8:30 she saw Hermione sitting at a table, books strewn all over the desk and her all pretty, it made Ginny giggle a little.

"So excited about meeting George, you got ready so fast you had time to study?" she asked as she sat beside Hermione

"Oh morning Ginny, yeah I got up at 6 thinking it was 8. So for the last hour and a half I've just caught up on some studying" replied Hermione

"'caught up'? Hermione there's no possible way you're behind. You should seriously get more credit than you're given, you could be a teacher here without even graduating. Come on, let's go for breakfast" said Ginny standing up

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry considering I've been up for nearly 3 hours" said Hermione closing her book and standing up and following Ginny out the portrait hole. Down in the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny were the first ones at the Gryffindor table, and there were only 2 other people in the Great Hall, excluding the teacher, they were all there. Malfoy and Cho Chang were the only others. Ginny ignoring both Cho and Malfoy sat down, and Hermione gave a small smile at Cho and the evil eye at Malfoy before sitting down. As they ate more people came in, most of them looked like they were still half asleep. None compared to Ron though. When Harry and Ron came through the Great Hall doors, Hermione and Ginny spat their juice out from laughter, Harry was walking down the tables toward them with Ron leaning on his shoulder, mouth gaping open and snoring as his feet slowly dragged against the ground

"Ron wake up!" said Harry loudly before looking at Ginny and Hermione, "feel asleep as we walked down the stairs. Weird thing is, he's the one that woke me up, complaining about those damn spiders in his sleep again" said Harry sitting down and piling bacon on his plate

"Excuse me? Spiders in his sleep?" asked Hermione giggling along with Ginny

"Yeah in third year AND last year, he woke up saying that spiders wanted him to tap dance, and that he didn't want to tap dance. I give him the same answer every time, 'you tell those spiders Ron' and he falls back to sleep and you can here him saying that in his sleep. It's quite amusing, but he did it again this morning and wouldn't go back to sleep, so he forced me to get up, and look what happens" explained Harry chewing some potato scone and tomato sauce.

"He must really fear those spiders" laughed Ginny

"Well who can blame him, Fred and George turning his stuffed teddy into a spider while he was hugging it, and then almost getting eaten by a whole colony of them in 2nd year" said Hermione, "Ron? Wake up! Don't you smell that lovely bacon?" asked Hermione putting her fork of bacon just under his nose so he could smeel it

"Gimme!" said Ron, his eyes snapping open, he then grabbed Hermione's fork and ate the bacon like he hadn't eaten in a hundred years. The all finished eating and then stood up to leave. The all went up to the Common Room to get their cloaks and money before going back down to the Entrance Hall to await being probed by Filch. When they got to Hogsmeade, they all went into the Three Broomsticks to wait for George, while they waited they all got a butterbeer and talked about exams and Quidditch, Harry and Ron about Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione about exams. Ten minuted later hands went over Hermione's eyes

"Guess who" said the familiar voice

"Is it...Percy?" she said with a big smile

"What?! No!" said George pulling his hands away

"Awwwh poor Georgie, did I hurt your ego?" asked Hermione smiling innocently

"No...you just put horrible thoughts in my head" replied George, sitting down beside her, "Hey Harry, Ron and Ginny. How are you on this beautiful holiday?"

"Oh you know...just trying to enjoy Valentine's Day as much as we can" replied Ron, Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny glancing at each other before looking away quickly, Hermione smirked a knowing smile.

"Well kiddiewinkles, Hermione and I must be off. We don't want your depressing vibes ruining our Valentine's Day" said George standing up and pulling Hermione up by the hand

* * *

"Bye guys" said Hermione, they all said bye and Hermione and George walked outside into the cold, "So where to George?" 

"Well, I am completely against Madame Puddyfoots, so I made a nice lunch up in the apartment above our shop. Would you like to join be for a tasty lunch?"

"Of course" replied Hermione taking George's extending arm in hers. He led her towards his joke shop, when they entered Hermione saw Fred and Angelina serving customers and being all mushy all the while

"Don't they get to have a break? For their Valentine's Day?" asked Hermione

"Well I volunteered to work for half the day, so that they could go out and have fun. But they told me that they see each other every day and that every day for the is Valentine's Day, and that i should spend the whole day I have with you while I can" replied George, "Hey guys, havin fun?" he called to Fred and Angelina

"Tons" replied Fred giving Angelina a kiss

"See, both happy. Now don't let that spoil our day" said George leading Hermione to a door in the back. Behind the door was a set of stairs and they climbed to the very top where there was another door

"Angelina made this place look spectacular, or so she says. I'm seeing it the first time too, so if you don't like it, don't blame me. OK here we go" said George opening the door. Hermione gasped as she saw it, there were candles floating above the table and on the counters, the table had delicious food on it with a white tablecloth underneath, there was heart shaped confetti on the chairs and the floor and there was soft music playing in the background

"Oh George, it's beautiful!" said Hermione

"You like it? You don't think its too Madame Puddyfooty?" asked George

"No way...this is nice and subtle and beautiful. Madame Puddyfoot's is covered in pink and cupid babies and horrible tea and loads of couples just making out, in public view of everyone. This is beautiful, and it's just us" said Hermione standing on her tippy toes and giving George a kiss

"Come on lets eat" said George leading Hermione to the table, he pulled her chair out for her and pushed her back in. He went round to his seat and sat down and both began eating

"So how's the studying going?" George asked as he put some gravy on top of her beef, Hermione held her hand up to signal him to stop

"Thanks. Um...it's going well. I got up too early this morning so I got some studying in today. I think I might do OK when exams start" said Hermione taking a sip of her butterbeer

"Well? You'll do brilliant. All this studying in February? Another 4 months of studying and you'll be able to pass with flying colours" said George smiling

"I hope so. Well how about you? How's the shop going?"

"Well, as good as it can be when you're target market is at Hogwarts. But we do still get orders from the Ministry. So we're still making money, and then there's mail orders to students at Hogwarts. We just hide it in different packaging so that Filch doesn't catch us. Pretty good for business" explained George

"That's good. Although you sent some love potion to a girl in our house, who put it into some chocolate and gave it to Harry. I told him not to eat it, so he hasn't...yet" said Hermione

"Well, we're sorry about that. We just sell, we don't ask them what they'll use it for cause they'll lie or not be our customers anymore. We can apologize to those who are hurt but we aren't going to lose customers cause someone used one of our products for the purpose of it" said George

"Fine, but I'm going to keep an eye out for who tries to poison Harry with love potion" said Hermione, placing her knife and fork on her empty plate

"Do you want some dessert? Angelina got some chocolate cake" said George standing up and taking his and Hermione's plate away

"Yeah, sounds good. So what did you have planned after lunch?" asked Hermione

"Well, we can do whatever you want" said George bringing out the chocolate cake, "here" he said placing a slice on her plate

"Looks good" Hermione and George began eating and talking about school and the outside world, "so when is the wedding?"

"Well, Bill and Fleur's is in the summer, and Fred and Angelina's is during Christmas break, they wanted a winter wedding" said George. They finished dessert and George gave Hermione a tour of the apartment, "Although we don't live here a lot we still need it to look nice. This is Fred's room, the bathrooms in there, and here is my room" said George leading Hermione into a room covered in posters of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products and photos of the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione at the Quidditch World Cup

"Wow...I forgot how fun this day was until all the Death Eaters showed up" said Hermione looking at her, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry laughing, "I miss those days. Beofre the threat of Voldemort and everyone scared for their lives"

"Yeah, those were the good old days, but then I didn't have you. Then I didn't have the happiness I have now, and this isgoing to sound really selfish and horrible. But I'd prefer to have you and the threat of Voldemort over no threat and not having you any day" said George

"Although that does means everyone's in danger, it still makes me happy" smiled Hermione before walking over to the bed and sitting down, "Now where were we before we were interrupted by your mother the night before I went back to school?" said Hermione patting the bed for George to come sit next to her. George smiled and walked over to her and sat down he then put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her their lips were locked for a long time. Hermione's tongue reached out of her mouth and began running along the edge where George's lips met. Her hands were running along his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

He felt himself grow hard, and suddenly it wasn't innocent kissing anymore. He had Hermione's top off in a flash. Her jeans were tight, but she slipped out of them easily. Then off came George's robes. They paused, sitting on the bed breathing hard.

Hermione's black silk pants were dampening quickly. George pulled them off, and she pulled her bra away from her body. Then, much more calmly, Hermione tugged his boxers away from him. They were lying on George's bed with their clothes strew over the room.

There was another pause, but Hermione didn't have time to get nervous, because George locked his lips on hers again, and instinctively, she arched against him. Her pelvis bumped into his. They rubbed against each other and then George entered her smoothly. There was a ripping sensation and then a burst of pain as her barrier was broken. Before Hermione could cry out, it was overcome by pleasure, and they were rocking together. The bed was sqeeking and Hermione was moaning while George lay on top of her. Hermione then decided to take charge, she rolled George onto his back and she lay on top of him sitting up, she rocked back and forth with him.

Hermione became exhausted and fell off him and lay on the bed panting.

"Oh god George. That was amazing! I love you so much" said Hermione rolling onto her side and giving George a kiss

"I love you too Hemrione, and that was amazing. You're amazing" said George

"Oh no! I have to go. I hate being at school. I wish I was finished and could stay with you all day" said Hermione sitting up and getting dressed

"If only you could stay longer, but Harry, Ron, Ginny and the school would think that Death Eaters or something got you. Freak everyone out. But I will see you soon. Next Hogsmeade visit and then the summer. We'll have the whole summer together" said George standing up and wrapping his sheet around him, he walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss, "You might want to fix your hair before you go out. Don't want Ginny to ask questions, like she always does"

"Yeah, she does dig into things. Do you have a brush?" asked Hermione

"I don't but Angelina probably does, lemme just put on some pajama bottoms" said George taking a pair out of his drawer, "come on" he said leading Hermione to Fred's room, he went in and brought out a brush

"Thank you" said Hermione brushing her hair through, George looked at her funny, "what? is there something in my hair?"

"No, I just noticed your hair. It's sleek today"

"Oh thanks George, you're just noticing now" said Hermione sadly

"I was too busy talking to you and looking into your beautiful eyes to notice your hair. But it's beautiful, it really sits nice around your face" said George putting a loose strand behind her ear, "I wish you could stay, but I know you can't, so you better leave before I make you stay" said George kissing her

"Bye. Love you" said Hermione before walking to the door

"Love you too. I'll write to you tomorrow" said George as Hermione walked out the door.

* * *

As Hermione walked up to the school, she could think about nothing but George and his gentleness with her 

"Hey Hermione!" called Ginny behind her, but Hermione didn't hear, "Hermione!" Ginny called again, but with still no answer

"HERMIONE!" Ginny, Harry and Ron called together only a few feet behind Hermione, this time she heard

"Hey guys" she replied

"Hi, you were really dazed out Hermione. We called you like three times" said Harry

"Oh right, sorry. Couldn't hear you over the wind, and I was thinking about studying when I got back" explained Hermione, Ginny just looked at her

"Oh "the wind" and "studying" I think you were daydreaming about a certain boy you were just with" Ginny whispered, "did you have fun?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" said Hermione, Ginny just nudged her as the walked through the school gates

"So what did you guys get up to?" asked Harry

"We just had this beautiful lunch, all decorated by Angelina, and a chocolate cake for dessert, and we sat on the couch and drank Butterbeer while talking. I had a lovely time" explained Hermione.

"Well glad you did, Harry and I were pretty bored. This one here" Ginny said nodding to Ron, "decided to bring his new girlfriend Lavender over and snog her the whole time" As they all entered the castle, Hermione looked back and was once again she was getting further and further from George with every step she took.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...sorry I took so long to update..I had my exams, and still have one tomorrow..stupid snow day postponed it from today until tomorrow [ and i didnt even want to study..

Well please R&R like my wonderful reviewers do already D luvin yu readers..without yu guys i wldnt continue reading


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter, his friends, family and teachers, and his world are all owned not by me but by JK Rowling...I worship her because of her creation D

Alrighty everyone this is my last chapter...hope yu enjoyed the story, but dont worry I have a sequel. Sorry I took so long as well but Ive been applying for a job and looking at Universities and everything. Not everything can be as fun as writing this story [

**Chapter 15**

Hermione spent the next few weeks studying and writing to George. Harry had been going to see Dumbledore once a week and had been learning about Voldemort's past. As the months went by Hermione studied hard and talked to Ron, Harry and Ginny. When Harry came running into the Common Room one night just after Ginny went to bed, Hermione was talking to Ron when Harry explained about the Hocruxes.

"It's what's stopping Voldemort from dying. He split his soul and put them into objects that mean something, like the Founders of Hogwarts things. One was his diary, one in Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, his snake Nagini, his granddad's ring, one in himself and something of Ravenclaw's. And Dumbledore said that if he finds another one he's going to take me with him"

"Wow!" said Hermione, "I can't believe all this time Voldemort had Hocruxes and no one knew"

"Well you couldn't find Hocruxes in the Library, not even in the Restricted Section. Also Voldemort didn't go around shouting it out, Dumbledore just worked it out and wants to destroy Voldemort y destroying the Hocruxes" said Harry

"So what about Dumbledore's hand? How did that happen?" asked Ron

"Well it was that ring, Voldemort's Hocrux. He put it on and the curse destroyed his hand, he thought he just had to put it on to destroy it, but he was wrong" said Harry, "But I'm goina go to bed, I'm really tired" said Harry before going up to his dorm.

"I think I'll go to bed too Ron, for some reason I feel exhausted" said Hermione walking away, "Night Ron"

"Night Hermione" said Ron before also going up to his dorm.

The next morning Hermione woke up remembering she had her first exam today

"SHIT!" she screamed jumping out of bed and running down stairs to look through her books where she met Ginny

"Hey Hermione, remember about an exam?" smiled Ginny, "I heard you shout from upstairs. Tisk tisk Hermione. Language Miss Granger"

"Oh well, I have Ancient Runes today and I don't think I study enough for it" said Hermione quickly flipping through her textbook.

"Hermione you've studied more than people doing their NEWTS, you'll do wonderful, you always do" encouraged Ginny

"I know I've been studying a lot, but over the past few months I haven't studied that much because I've been exhausted, and I've been feeling sick. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just don't feel in the mood to study, not even now when I have an exam in a couple of hours" said Hermione sadly

"Maybe, your body just knows you've done enough, or that side that's with George is coming out. The not study-holic Hermione" suggested Ginny, Hermione just shrugged as she continued flipping through her text book when she got a paper cut

"OW!" she yelled out putting her finger in her mouth

"What?" asked Ginny, Hermione showed her her paper cut and as she showed it a light glowed very dimly and then the cut disappeared

"What the fuck..?" asked Hermione looking down at her no longer cut finger, but Ginny didn't see what happened

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny, but Hermione just shook her head, "Alright, come on lets head down for some breakfast before your exam and my first OWL exam"

"I'll meet you down there, I just wanna go and see Madame POmfrey about my tiredness and sickness" said Hermione still looking at her finger, she stood up slowly and walked out the Common Room. She walked to the Hospital Wing wondering what was the matter with her. When she reached the Hospital Wing she walked in and saw Madame Pomfrey

"Hello Miss Granger. What can I do for you today?" she asked

"Well I've been feeling really tired the past few months and I've not been feeling great. Also this morning I was flicking through my text book when I got a paper cut, but then a dull light kinda appeared around it and then my cut vanished" explained Hermione

"Oh dear, come on lets sit you down and have a look at you" said Madame Pomfrey indicating for Hermione to sit on a bed. Madame Pomfrey used her wand to do a few spells and after a few minutes she stopped, "OK Miss Granger"

"What's the matter with me?" asked Hermione quickly

"Well Miss Granger, you seem to be four months pregnant" said Madame Pomfrey

"What...No...I can't be...Would I not have known before now? I mean muggles know before four months, how could I not?" said a shocked Hermione

"Yes most people in the muggle and wizarding world know before four months but perhaps the stress of exams or something else has not made it obvious to you. I will have to inform the Headmaster, but if you would like he will not tell anyone about this, not even your parents. Unless you would like them to know" explained Madame Pomfrey

"No he can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready" said Hermione standing up, "Thank you for your help Madame Pomfrey" she said before walking out and heading for the Great Hall. The whole way there she was thinking about how to tell her parents, and George and George's parents and how Dumbledore would respond to her pregnancy. When she walked into the Hall she walked over to Ginny, Harry and Ron

"Hey Hermione" they all greeted

"Hey" she replied

"So what's up with you?" asked Ron as Hermione sat down next to him and put some eggs and bacon on her plate

"Oh nothing, just stress from the exams and studying" lied Hermione

"Well there's a reason not to study too much. You'll make yourself sick. Well no exam for us today, right Harry?" said Ron stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"Yup. Lucky us, but we get to study all day, that'll be loads of fun" said Harry sarcastically, "stupid Transfiguration written and practical exams"

"Well I'm going to go and get some last minute studying in" said Hermione

"I'll join you. I have Charms today" said Ginny standing up and leaving the Great Hall with Hermione

"Did Hermione eat anything?" asked Ron, Harry just shook his head as he looked down at the untouched bacon and eggs, "I hope she's alright" said Ron before grabbing her plate and eating it all.

As Hermione and Ginny looked through their books Ginny kept glancing at Hermione

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" asked a worried Ginny

"I'm fine Ginny. Nothing to worry about" said Hermione. After half an hour of studying exams had begun and Hermione went to her Ancient Runes exam while Ginny went to the Great hall to sit her Charms OWL.

* * *

As the exams went by Hermione thought a whole lot more about the baby, and telling George. Once the exams were over everyone celebrated except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. 

"I want you to look out for Snape and Malfoy. I'm going with Dumbledore" said Harry grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, "Here have some Felix Felicis and give some to Ginny. I don't want to go thinking you aren't safe"

"He found a Hocrux?" asked Ron

"Yeah and he's taking me, I have to go meet him now. But promise me that you'll be safe" said Harry, Ron and Hermione promised before Harry ran out the portrait hole.

That night Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna fought in the passageway to the Astronomy Tower, where the Order showed up including Fred and George. In this fight Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. No one else was hurt, curses kept missing Hermione, Ron and Ginny thanks to the Felix Felicis. After the fight and Malfoy and Snape and the Death Eaters disappeared, all the injured and uninjured went up to the Hospital Wing to get treatment or wait with their friends and family who were being treated. When Mrs Weasley was fussing over Bill and everyone looked over him in sadness, Hermione pulled George aside

"George, I have to tell you something" she said

"Can't it wait? My brother was attacked by a werewolf" said George

"I know George, he's like a brother to me too. But I have to tell you something" said Hermione, but before George could say anything Harry and Ginny came in.

"Harry, Ginny" called everyone,

"What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Malfoy and Snape allowed Death Eaters into the school, through the Room of Requirement" said Harry

"I must speak to Dumbledore, where is he?" said McGonagall

"Dumbledore's...he's..." tried Harry

"Dumbledore's dead" said Ginny, everyone in the room stopped, Hermione forgot all about telling George about being pregnant, Dumbledore was dead, nothing else mattered

"Dumbledore can't be dead" said a shocked McGonagall

"He is, and Snape killed him" said Harry. This caused everyone to gasp, it was just too shocking and unbelievable. Harry began to explain to everyone what happened in the tower with Malfoy hesitating and all the Death Eaters appearing and then Snape coming and Dumbledore pleading him and then the spell. And when Lupin wondered allowed why Dumbledore trusted Snape in the first place, Harry told everyone what Snape did and why Dumbledore trusted him afterwords.

"Snape was the one who heard the prophecy about my parents and me and he told Voldemort. Which then had Voldemort searching for my parents and me. Once my parents were killed Snape went to Dumbledore and asked for forgiveness and that he would turn spy for Dumbledore" finished Harry

"That's why he trusted Snape, because he took his word?" said an angry Lupin, "he believed the man who caused the death of my best friends, your parents and my other best friend, your godfathers wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban?"

"Now Remus, Dumbledore was a trustful man. Now let's not think about Snape just now, for now lets think about Dumbledore's funeral and Bill" said Mrs Weasley looking down at her eldest son. As the hours went by they all sat in the Hospital Wing talking about what happened in the tower and looking after Bill. When mrs Weasley told them all to go to bed, they did so willingly, they were all exhausted (Hermione especially). Fred and George were planning on going up to the Common Room and staying there since there was still the threat of the Death Eaters around.

"What did you want to tell me Hermione?" asked George as they got up to the Common Room

"Ssh. I need to tell you something important and no one else can know. Well not yet." said Hermione pulling him to the side where Fred couldn't hear them

"George remember Valentine's Day?" asked Hermione, George smiled at the memory

"Of course I do, that day was brilliant" he grinned

"Well, something came out of that. George I'm pregnant" said Hermione, and George's smile slowly faded.

* * *

A/N: mwahahahaha thts this story finished... sequel coming up soon..hope you enjoyed it..please review and tell me wot yu think 


End file.
